Malédiction 2
by NightravenSQ
Summary: Emma retourne à StoryBrooke après 1 an d'absence, mais une nouvelle menace fait son apparition alors qu'elle a espérée vivre une vie normal avec sa famille. SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut tout le monde, je vous avais promis la suite alors là voilà. J'espère que tout comme le premier cette histoire vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire si ce premier chapitre incite à lire la suite ou faut-il que je mette un peu plus d'action :p**_

* * *

Une jeune femme regarde la ville sur une falaise qui surplombe la petite bourgade, le vent fouette son visage et le soleil se montre à l'horizon pour se refléter dans ses boucles blondes. Ces yeux verts scrute la ville, la regardant de long en large puis elle lève la tête pour sentir l'air. L'odeur iodé du port, celle de la forêt,des pins , l'air frais emplit ses narines. Un grognement de satisfaction sort de sa gorge, qu'il est bon de rentré chez soit après s'être éloigné autant de temps. Revenir dans cette ville dans lequel elle en a vu des verte et des pas murs mais qui pourtant abrite quelque chose d'important pour elle.

Un vide a prit place dans son cœur, un vide qu'elle n'a guère pu comblée. Mais en revenant à Storybrooke, un chaleur prend place dans son être. Une chaleur qu'elle n'a pas ressentit depuis 1 an maintenant. Son regard vert se dirige vers un point au loin, une rangée de maison un peu plus loin. Un sourire s'empare de son visage, elle espère qu'elle ne l'a pas oubliée et qu'elle ne lui en veut pas après tout ce temps. Il est temps de revenir et de reprendre sa place. De protéger ceux qu'elle aime, sa famille, il n'y a pas une seule seconde ou elle ne pense pas à eux depuis qu'elle est partie. Elle est pressée de les retrouver.

Elle a dû partir pour les protéger, pour vaincre la malédiction qui pèse sur elle. Aujourd'hui, elle ne l'a toujours pas vaincue mais la contient, elle baisse la tête sur le collier qui orne son cou, elle le prend entre ses doigts. Un cadeau du Ténébreux après qu'elle ai retrouvée sa chère et tendre. Ce dernier lui permet de reprendre forme humaine ou de prendre forme avec une partie de son 'hui, elle est une autre personne, elle est plus réfléchie mais toujours prête à foncer dans le tas.

Les feuilles se froisse dans son dos, les pas soulève la terre et les feuille craquent. Elle hume l'air mais ne ressent pas de danger, elle sourit doucement sans se retourner, la femme lâche son collier et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Heureuse de te revoir Rumple.

-Je savais bien que c'était toi Miss Swan.

Le Ténébreux sourit et se poste à côté d'elle pour regarder la ville, un silence agréable et nullement gênant. Seul le bruit de la nature, les animaux et les feuilles qui s'envole avec la légère brise.

-Alors sa y est ?

-Oui,il est temps, j'ai appris à me maîtriser, il es temps pour moi de retrouver ma place.

Il sourit en coin.

-Heureux de savoir que tu t'es décidé à revenir, je n'y croyais plus.

Un léger rire, celui de la blonde qui ne tourne pas sa tête vers lui.

-Tu as fais ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-Oui,un marché est un marché tu le sais bien.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'efface prenant un air plus soucieux.

-Comment vont-ils ?

Le Ténébreux remarque son changement de comportement, il regarde l'horizon en plissant les yeux. Le soleil aveugle le veille homme.

-Elle a eu du mal à s'en remettre mais mon petit-fils a été là pour remonter le moral de sa maman et la protéger contre la nuisance.

-Nuisance ?

-Beaucoup de monde a voulu savoir où tu étais parti mais elle n'a rien dit,il n'y a que mon petit-fils qui sache ce qui est arrivé.

-Je peux sentir la tristesse et la colère qu'elle ressent à mon é ressens un grand vide dans mon âme et mon cœur.

-Toi et elle vous êtes désormais liées. Vous ressentez tout ce quel'une ressent.

La jeune blonde écarquille les yeux, pendant ces 1 an, il lui est arrivé beaucoup de chose, est-ce que cela veut dire qu'elle les a ressentis ?

-J'en ai bien peur malheureusement.

Elle ferme les yeux et se mord la lèvre, le Ténébreux sait ce qui la ronge.

-Elle ressent tout ce que tu ressens tout comme toi tu ressens tout ce qu'elle ressent.

Un masque impassible prend place sur le visage de celle qui est la Sauveuse. La jeune femme a ressentit le désir de celle qu'elle aime,de son ascension au plaisir, elle a trouvée du réconfort dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, une certaine rage l'anime mais elle ne lui en veut pas. Après tout, elle est partit la laissant derrière elle même si c'était pour la protéger. Peut-être est-ce une mauvaise idée de revenir finalement mais elle a envie de la revoir, de revoir son fils. Elle les aime plus que tout, c'est eux son monde.

-Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour ton cadeau Rumple.

-Je t'en prie Miss Swan, tu m'as rendue Belle saine et sauve, tu es la mère de mon petit-fils, tu aurais pu être ma belle-fille qui plus est alors je trouve qu'il est normal de t'aider mais tu m'as ramené ce que je t'ai demandé ?

La Sauveuse sourit et ricane doucement. Il a toujours une contre partie avec le Ténébreux. Elle fouille l'intérieur de sa veste et sort une fleur bleu qu'elle donne aux veille homme.

-C'est bien ça que tu cherchais ?

Il regarde la fleur sous tout les angles, hoche la tête.

-Oui,c'est bien cela.

-J'ai fais une commande, je la recevrais dans la semaine alors sois patient.

-Comme toujours Miss Swan, comme toujours.

La jeune femme est tout de même intriguée.

-Que vas-tu faire de cette fleur Rumple ?

Il savait que la jeune femme allait poser la question. Son instinct de Sauveuse réagit encore.

-J'ai l'intention de les offrir à Belle et par la même occasion placé un sort de protection sur la ville, tout le monde rentre comme dans un moulin ici.

-Comment tu as que c'était moi ?

-Tu porte la marque de ma magie sur ton collier et j'ai sentis ta magie.

-Penses-tu qu'elle m'a sentit ?

-Il y a de forte probabilité qu'elle t'ai sentit oui, nous parlons de la Méchante Reine après tout.

Emma grogne de mécontentement.

-Ancienne Méchante Reine, Rumple s'il-te-plaît.

-Je savais que tu réagirais ainsi, je te taquine Miss Swan.

-Je ne pensais pas que j'en serais un jour à être taquiner par le Ténébreux.

-Qui l'eut crût Miss Swan ?

Tout deux eurent un sourire en coin.

-Personne je pense, tu fais toujours des entourloupes Rumple.

Il soupire. Ils ont une bien piètre opinions de lui décidément.

-Grâce à Belle je ne suis plus comme ça, elle croit en moi et je veux qu'elle puisse compter sur moi.

-L'amour change bien des gens, je suis contente que tu te sois enfin ouvert à Belle, elle mérite quelqu'un de bien.

Elle pose une main sur l'épaule du Ténébreux. Qui la laisse faire, il pose une main sur la main de la Sauveuse.

-Occupe-toi bien d'elle Rumple.

-Tu peux compter sur moi Emma.

-Il y a intérêt ou je viendrais te bosser les fesses.

Ils se mirent à rire. Emma enlève sa main, se détourne et se rend à son véhicule.

-Pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps pour revenir ?

Elle se stoppe dans sa marche et sans se retourner répond :

-J'étais encore un danger il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, le fait d'être seule, à rendu mon loup instable mais aujourd'hui il est excité de retrouver celle dont il c'est éprise.

-Il est temps pour toi de sortir de l'ombre et de briller Sauveuse.

Elle tourne un peu son visage, sourit en coin et reprit son chemin. Le Ténébreux s'envole dans un nuage de fumée gris avec un petit sourire en coin. Emma enfourche sa moto, ferme sa veste, met ses gants, son casque et ferme sa visière. Elle regarde un peu l'horizon, secoue la tête et met le contact, le grondement de la moto casse le silence. Elle fait demi-tour et se rend dans la petite bourgade. La forêt qui borde la ville est percé par le bruit du moteur grondant de la moto.

La jeune femme accélère, elle rejoint son appartement qu'elle vient d'acheter, elle l'a meublée dans la nuit, un camion prêté par son ami avec lequel elle a travaillée quand elle a reprit du service entant que chasseuse de prime, elle avait besoin d'un travail et de s'occuper un peu pour mieux se contrôler. Alors son ami, l'a aidée à se remettre dans le métier. Quand elle lui a dit qu'elle devait partir, ce dernier a tenté de retenir la blonde, mais en vain, la femme têtue qu'est Emma a eu le dessus.

Il l'a alors aidé a déménager dans la nuit, meublant l'appartement de la jeune femme qui le remercia et lui promit de lui donner des nouvelles pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il avait serré contre lui la jeune femme espérant la revoir un jour. Emma l'avait laissée partir, les larmes aux yeux, elle disait encore une fois adieu à son ancien vie pour reprendre la nouvelle vie qu'elle a laissée derrière elle.

Elle accélère à nouveau, doublant les voitures, elle s'arrête à un feu rouge au croisement, elle place ses mains sur le réservoir de sa moto et se redresse les pieds au sol pour maintenir le deux roues en place. Une voiture se place à côté d'elle, elle regarde le conducteur qui n'est autre que Ruby. Cette dernière, regarde la blonde, lui fait un clin d'œil et fait ronronner le moteur de sa voiture. Emma rit, la serveuse ne sait pas qui elle a côté d' jeune femme reprend les commandes et fait tonner le moteur de sa moto.

Le feu passe au vert et la blonde démarre comme une flèche en faisant une roue arrière, au coin du carrefour une voiture de police voit la motarde faire son spectacle. Il soupire, met ses gyrophares et part à la poursuite de la blonde qui regarde dans son rétro pour voir les lumières du véhicule de police.

-Merde !

Elle accélère à nouveau pour essayer de le semer et se rend au puits de la ville sachant qu'on ne viendrait pas la chercher jusque là moto prend différente rues pour s'échapper, la voiture de police étant moins rapide, elle fini par le semer, elle n'a pas besoin de se rendre au puits. Elle attend un peu dans une rue, puis quand elle pense qu'elle peut y aller, elle reprend son chemin.

Elle prend le chemin du Granny's, elle a besoin de prendre sa boisson préférée,elle gare la moto devant la bâtisse, regarde cette dernière pendant quelques secondes puis fini par enlever ses gants. Elle coupe le contact, place sa béquille et descend du deux roues. Elle garde pour l'instant son casque, elle n'a pas forcément envie que toute la ville sache de suite qu'elle est ici. De toute façon avec le Granny's, tout le monde saura qu'elle est ici.

Emma prend ses gants et ses clés puis rentre dans le dîner, la petite clochette sonne et tout le monde se tourne vers elle. Elle lève sa visière pour dévoiler ses yeux verts, elle leur lance un regard noir et ils détournent le regard pour retourner à leur cafés ou petit déjeuner.

Elle s'avance vers le comptoir, s'assoit sur un tabouret, pose ses gants et ses clés, Ruby vient la voir alors qu'elle nettoie un verre derrière le comptoir. Elle sourit en reconnaissant la femme qu'elle a vu au feu.

-Bonjour jeune rebelle, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Emma rigole en se souvenant de ce qu'elle a fait tout a l'heure. Le surnom donné par Ruby n'aide pas non plus.

-Bonjour Ruby, se sera un chocolat cannelle.

La brune écarquille les yeux, il n'y a que trois personnes qui prennent leur boisson comme ça.

Pour toute réponse, elle décide d'enlever son casque, sa chevelure blonde retombe sur ses épaules, elle dévoile chaque traits de son visage, elle passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les disciplinés un peu. Ruby failli s'étouffer avec sa salive en voyant son amie, un sourire barre son visage, elle saute par-dessus le comptoir et va la serrer dans ses bras.

-Je suis trop contente de te revoir.

Emma rigole à la gaieté de son amie. Elle est contente de retrouver cette tête folle qu'est sa meilleure amie. Celle qui l'a protégé envers et contre tous. Elle lui rend son étreinte et la relâ prend le visage de la blonde entre ses mains pour regarder son visage et savoir si c'est bien elle et non pas un rêve.

-Mais oui, c'est bien toi, mais où tu étais passée ma belle ? On c'est inquiéter.

-J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule. Désolé Ruby.

-T'es revenue. Alors tu reste ?

La brune demande à la blonde avec espoir.

-Oui,il est temps pour moi de revenir en pleine lumière.

Ruby se met à la regarder sous toute la couture pour voir une anomalie ou quoi ce soit. Emma se sent un peu gêner d'être scrutée ainsi mais ne dit rien, ce disant que son amie a peut-être besoin d'être rassuré.

-Mais depuis quand t'es redevenue une humaine ?

-Sa fait environ 1 an.

Ruby se met à sentir la blonde et fronce le nez.

-Tu sens la magie du Ténébreux.

-Il est en grande partie responsable du fait que je peux redevenir humaine Ruby.

-Tu vas me raconter tout ça. Je vais te chercher ta boisson.

A ce moment-là, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre sur une vieille dame,la grand-mère de Ruby pour être exacte.

-Ruby,les clients ne vont pas se servir tout...

Elle stoppe sa phrase quand elle voit la blonde, cette dernière lui sourit. La vieille dame croit voir un fantôme devant ses yeux.

-Bonjour Granny.

-Mon dieu mon petit oiseau. Tu es enfin revenue.

Elle serre la blonde dans ses bras, heureuse de la retrouver après tout ce temps où elle a disparu et sans nouvelle.

-Oui.

Granny la relâche et sa main reste sur son bras gardant un certain contact avec la blonde.

-Quand es-tu arrivée ?

-Je suis arrivée cette nuit.

-Tu dois mourir de faim ?

Pour toute réponse, le ventre de la jeune femme se met à grogner. La blonde embarrassé passe une main dans ses cheveux et rougit de honte. Alors que la brune et sa grand-mère se mirent à rire.

-Il semblerait que ton estomac nous donne la réponse jeune fille.

-...

Emma est gênée.

-Je vais t'apporter un bon petit déjeuner.

-Merci Granny.

Ruby lui sert son chocolat et elles discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Granny lui ramène une assiette d'œuf brouillée avec du bacon et des toasts. Emma a remarquée que prendre sa forme de louve demande une grande quantité d'énergie, elle a besoin de beaucoup manger quand elle reprend forme humaine. Et pourtant elle ne prend pas un gramme.

Elle mange avec appétit son assiette alors que Ruby et Granny la regarde faire les yeux rieurs. Elles ont oubliés que la blonde a un appétit insatiable. Quand elle eut fini son assiette, elle bu tranquillement son chocolat cannelle. Sa tasse fini, elle fouille dans sa veste pose l'argent sur le comptoir, remet son casque et se tourne vers les occupants du restaurant. Aucun n'a remarqué sa présence. Elle se tourne désormais vers la gérante et sa petit-fille qui la regarde tout sourire.

-Ne dites à personne que je suis ici, je préfère leur fait savoir moi même.

-Pas de soucis mon petit oiseau.

La veille dame repart vers les cuisines tout sourire d'avoir vu la blonde.

-A bientôt Granny.

-Fait attention sur la route avec cette engin.

-T'inquiète pas, je serais prudente.

Elle reporte son regard sur sa meilleure amie qui a l'air embarrassé,Emma hausse un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ruby ?

-Désolé de t'avoir en quelque sorte draguée tout a l'heure.

Emma rit en se souvenant de sa meilleure amie plutôt dragueuse au feu rouge.

-T'en fais pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était moi sur cette moto.

-Je dois avouer en tout cas c'est hyper sexy de te voir sur une moto.

Ruby se mord la lèvre.

-Ruby !

-Bah quoi ? Tu attire les yeux avec cette engin ma belle.

Emma lève les yeux au ciel.

-A plus tard Ruby.

-Je passerais te voir ce soir.

-Ok,à ce soir Ruby.

-A ce soir.

Emma sort du dîner le sourire au lèvre, elle se place à côté de sa moto, met ses clés sur le contact et allume le moteur. Elle met ses gants, enfourche le deux roues et partit en direction de son appartement. Elle a besoin de prendre une douche et de dormir un peu,elle se gare sur le parking à côté de son appartement. Emma monte à ce dernier, pose ses affaires à l'entrée et se rend directement à la salle de bain.

Elle se déshabille et entre dans la douche, l'eau chaude coule sur son corps, cela lui fait un bien fou. Avec l'aménagement et sa promenade dans la ville, elle n'a guère eu le temps de se rendre à son appartement pour se reposer, manger ou se doucher. Rien n'a change rdans la petite bourgade depuis qu'elle est partit. Elle l'impression de ne pas être partit du tout. Elle n'a pas encore vu sa mère, son père avec son petit frère ou encore Henry et Régina. Emma sait qu'elle recule le moment fatidique, elle finira par les croiser qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Elle pose ses mains sur le carrelage, baisse la tête, laissant l'eau chaude coulée et redessinée les muscles de son dos. Différentes cicatrices le strie, son dos est défiguré. Quand elle eut reprit forme humaine, la Sauveuse se rendit compte que chaque blessures qu'elle a eu en étant louve, ont laissés chacune une morsures, les griffures ou encore l'épée de son père la transperçant de part en part. Le hurlement qu'elle a poussée en étant sous sa forme de louve se répercute dans son crâne comme un avertissement. Sa louve s'agite en repensant à se souvenir qui a marqué son âme. Un grognement, le sien, la colère s'imprime dans ses veines. Elle prend de grandes inspirations pour se calmer et calmer la louve mécontente de se souvenir.

-Calme-toi Emma.

La louve se calme tout comme son esprit. Elle passe sa main sur son épaule,elle sent la boursouflure sous ses doigts. Elle secoue la tête, coupe l'eau, prend une serviette pour se sécher et file dans sa chambre pour s'habiller d'un shorty ainsi qu'un t-shirt à manche longue noir. Elle s'allonge dans le canapé et s'endort sans s'en rendre compte, quand elle se réveille c'est pour entendre les vibrations de son portable. Elle regarde l'écran pour voir qu'ils'agit d'un message de son ami.

*J'espère que t'es bien installé, n'oublie pas de me donné des nouvelles.

Son ami s'inquiète toujours pour elle, Emma trouve cela adorable.

*Je suis bien installé, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, je te donnerais des nouvelles que je te l'avais dis, après tout je n'ai qu'une parole.

Ellea peine le temps de verrouiller son portable que ce dernier vibre ànouveau.

*Swan n'a qu'une parole.

Emma rigole.

*Exactement,ta tout compris.

Elle regarde l'heure sur son téléphone et décide d'aller faire un tour en ville après tout elle n'a rien d'autre à faire. Elle n'est plus Shérif, en tout cas pour le moment, elle ne sait pas qui se trouvait dans la voiture de police tout à l'heure mais il n'est pas très réactive.

Elle s'habille d'un jean moulant, prend sa veste de moto qu'elle enfile,prend ses clés, son casque et ses gants puis sort de l'appartement en refermant derrière elle. Elle se rend au lycée de la ville espérant y trouver son fils. Elle s'arrête au carrefour de la ville, une voiture noir se place derrière elle, Emma voit dans le rétro qu'il s'agit de la brune de ses pensés. Le feu passe au vert,elle se gare sur le bas côté et décide de suivre la berline de la brune. Cette dernière prend la direction du lycée du jeune garç se gare un peu plus loin voyant la brune regarder dans sa direction en plissant les yeux.

Emma lève la visière pour dévoiler le vert de ses yeux, ce qui n'échappe pas à la brune qui s'apprête à sortir de sa voiture pour aller voir l'inconnue mais la sonnerie du lycée attire son regard et les adolescents sortent de ce dernier pour rentrer chez eux. Un jeune garçon se dirige vers la Mercedes et monte dedans. Il embrasse sa mère sur la joue, Emma les regarde attendrit et elle referme la visière, mettant le contact pour partir alors que la brune ne la quitte pas du regard.

-Maman ça va ?

Elle secoue la tête, sa devait être une hallucination encore une fois.

-Oui,pardon mon chéri.

Henry regarde la motarde tourner au coin de la rue et disparaître. Un espoir naquît en lui, peut-être était-ce sa mère ? Il est même sûr que c'est elle, une inconnue qui vient au lycée mais repart sans passager, sa mère semble déconnectée. Toute la soirée,la brune semble absente. Il se promit d'éclaircie le mystère de la femme en moto.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Salut tout le monde, je vous avais dis que je posterais dans la semaine, vous avez eu de la chance je poste ce soir car j'ai du temps devant moi. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire si sa vous a plût et je vous remercie pour tout vos commentaires sa me fait super plaisir de voir autant de monde lire mon histoire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt.**_

* * *

Emma a prit sa forme lycanthrope, elle a apprit à prendre des vêtements élastique quand elle prend sa forme de louve, chaque vêtements qu'elle a prit avec elle qui ne sont pas élastique fini en a dû refaire toute sa garde robe à son grand désarroi. Se dégourdir les pattes lui fait du bien, dans la forêt il n'y a personne pour la juger ou pour la chasser. Elle est seule, elle a apprit à vivre en étant solitaire, elle a vécue comme cela toute sa vie, pourquoi cela changerait-il ?

Elle reprend forme humaine, secoue ses cheveux, monte dans un arbre,s'assit contre le tronc sur une branche et regarde la brune dormir par la fenêtre. Régina n'a pas refait sa vie mais trouve du réconfort en couchant à droite à gauche, elle ne sent l'odeur des femmes que sur elle. La jalousie a prit possession de son être, elle a envie de tuer toute ces femmes pour avoir touchés sa Régina. Mais cette dernière n'est pas à elle, elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça alors qu'elle l'a abandonnée.

Elle grimpe sur le toits du porche, ouvre une fenêtre et entre dans une chambre, celle de son fils qui dort comme un loire. Quelque chose entre les bras de son fils attire son attention, elle renifle pour sentir son odeur à elle sur l'objet puis elle se rend compte qu'il s'agit de sa couverture de bébé. Elle sourit doucement sort de la pièce pour le laisser dormir, la chambre de Régina à quelque pas de là attire ses yeux.

Curieuse,elle décide de pénétrer à l'intérieur pour la regarder dormir,sauf que Régina ne dort pas. Elle se lève d'un coup et lance un sort vers Emma qui vole par la fenêtre et retombe dans le jardin sans aucune grâce, elle grogne en sentant le verre pénétrer sa peau. Elle se relève difficilement alors que Régina sort dans le jardin pour tenter de la poursuivre mais Emma prend sa forme de louve et disparaît au détour d'un arbre au tronc épais. La noirceur de la nuit n'a pas permis à l'ancienne reine de voir qu'il s'agissait de la blonde mais a ressentit une étrange douleur dans tout son dos. N'étant pas au courant de son lien avec la blonde, elle n'en prend pas compte.

Un hurlement de loup perce la nuit et Régina eu un frisson alors elle rentre chez elle mais à mi-chemin rencontre son fils. Ce dernier inquiet après avoir entendu le vacarme dans la chambre de sa mè scrute le corps de sa mère pour vérifier qu'elle n'ai rien et il relâche son souffle en se rendant compte qu'elle n'a aucune blessure.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé maman ?

La brune sert les dents de colère, en colère que cette intrus pénètre dans sa maison, il ne sait pas à qui il a faire et va vite se rendre compte de qui elle est.

-Quelqu'un c'est introduit dans notre maison. Et je vais lui faire regretter son geste.

-Qui ?

-Je ne sais pas Henry. Peut-être la motarde de tout à l'heure, je ne l'ai jamais vu et elle semblait nous observer.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle nous veuille du mal.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

-Je ne sais pas, je le sais c'est tout. Elle ne semblait pas mauvaise.

-Tu ne peux pas te baser sur le fait que tu l'as seulement vu.

-Si je le peux, je suis sûr que cette personne ne nous veut aucun sa se trouve la personne qui est entré dans la maison ne nous voulait aucun mal.

-Une personne qui rentre dans ta maison, te veut forcément quelque chose et peut-être pas du bien mon chéri.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Il t'a attaqué ?

Elle soupire, Henry marque certes un point, elle ne sait pas qui était cette inconnu mais elle ne va pas laisser ça là, elle est fatiguée et n'a qu'une envie c'est retourner dans son lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil pour le moments.

-Nous en parlerons demain, je suis fatiguée Henry.

-Avec toi c'est toujours le lendemain.

Ils retournent tout deux dans le manoir pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Régina répare sa fenêtre se disant qu'elle va trouver celui ou celle qui a pénétré dans sa maison, elle s'allonge dans son lit,partant dans ses réflexions jusqu'à ce qu'épuiser elle s' de son côté se demande qui peut bien être cette inconnue, il est sûr que c'est elle qui est entré dans la maison. Il s'endort en songeant à nouvelle opération, l'opération Hermite.

Emma reprend forme humaine contre un arbre, les griffes de sa louve encore sortit qui griffe le tronc de l'arbre contre lequel elle est appuyée. Elle serre les dents alors que le verre s'enfonce dans sa peau. Elle à couru à vive allure sans se demander où elle allait et maintenant elle se trouve devant la maison de Granny et Ruby. Elle tombe à genoux sur le porche puis face contre terre alors qu'elle respire difficilement à cause de la douleur qui la traverse. Elle ferme les yeux voulant se reposer un peu.

Granny ayant entendu le bruit sourd, ouvre la porte d'entrée et voit la blonde au sol, elle se précipite sur elle. Emma ouvre les yeux et essaye de parler, la sueur perlant sur son corps, le regard fatigué,elle a du mal à rester éveiller alors que son corps réclame du repos.

-Ne parle pas Emma, je vais m'occuper de toi. Ruby !

La brune se réveille en sursaut en entendant l'appelle de sa grand-mère et se rend au rez-de-chaussée pour voir sa meilleure amie dans les bras de Granny. Ruby prend la blonde dans ses bras en faisant attention au blessures de son dos. Emma geint de douleur alors qu'elle la pose sur le ventre dans le canapé. La veille dame examine le dos de la blonde pour voir des éclats de verre enfoncés profondément dans sa chaire. Elle retire ce qui reste de la brassière.

-Ruby va me chercher de l'antiseptique et une pince à épiler.

La brune s'exécute, va à la salle de bain et revient avec le nécessaire de soin pour son amie. Elle prend la main d'Emma qui la serre et la faufile près de son visage, Ruby passe son pouce sur sa joue, effaçant quelques gouttes de sueurs. Qu'est-il arrivé pour qu'elle soit dans cette état ? Mais la blonde a besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle pour le moment, elle fait donc abstraction à ses questions. Granny désinfecte la pince puis commence à retirer le verre de sa peau. Emma gémit de douleur en se tortillant. Quand la vieille dame eut fini elle désinfecte et la respiration de la blonde se fait plus lourde, elle c'est endormie. La douleur a été plus forte plongeant la jeune femme dans un monde sans rêve.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Je n'en sais rien et nous ne pourront pas savoir avant un moment, elle a besoin de récupérer.

-Combien de temps est-ce qu'elle va dormir ?

-Le temps qu'il faudra, sa louve va la guérir.

Ruby écarquille les yeux en voyant les cicatrices sur le corps de la jeune femme mais la vieille dame place une couverture sur la jeune femme en voyant le regard de sa petite-fille se promener sur le corps de la Sauveuse.

-Ne la regarde pas comme ça.

-Mais tu as vu?

Granny lève les yeux au plafond désespérer de l'attitude de la brune au mèches rouge.

-Que ma petite-fille est une perverse, oui ça je l'ai vu.

Ruby prend un air outré.

-Mais je parle des cicatrices.

-Si elle ne veut pas en parler c'est son choix, laissons-là tranquille.

-D'accord.

-Régina...

Les deux femmes tournent la tête vers Emma alors que cette dernière sanglote ce qui leur brise le cœur. Ruby s'assoit à côté d'Emma puis prend sa main tout en caressant les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme.

-Tout va bien Emma.

Granny s'assoit sur l'accoudoir veillant sur les deux femmes, Ruby continue de caresser les cheveux de son amie pour la calmer, petit à petit la jeune femme se calme, ses sanglots se tarissent et elle plonge profondément au pays des rêves avec les deux femmes veillant surelle.

Emma se réveille en sursaut, se redressant mais lâche un gémissement de douleur quand son dos se met subitement à la tiraillé. Elle ressent un courant d'air sur le haut de son corps, elle rougit et remonte le drap sur sa poitrine. Ruby est réveillée par le sursaut de la jeune femme. Elle rallonge Emma sur le côté qui se laisse faire avec quelques gémissements. Son corps n'est pas encore tout a fait cicatrisés pour le moment. Mais sa louve s'active à guérir ses blessures.

-Tout va bien Emma, calme-toi.

La blonde regarde son amie d'un regard fatiguée.

-Ruby ?Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

La voix faible de la jeune femme perce le silence.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Je me souviens de la douleur en traversant une fenêtre et puis c'est le noir total.

Ruby est perplexe, son amie ne se souvient pas d'être venue ici. Elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir s'être effondrée à cause de ses blessures devant leur maison , ne se souvient pas de ses pleurs ainsi que du fait qu'elle a quémander Régina avant de s'endormir. Emma est encore fatiguée, ses yeux papillonne, elle a encore besoin de repos mais ne peut se permettre de traîner. Mais son corps loin d'être coopératif est repoussé par la poigne ferme de Granny qui se tient désormais à côté d'elle et remonte la couverture pour la couvrir. Emma bascule sa tête en arrière pour voir la vieille dame sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

-Granny ?

Granny en as besoin visiblement.

La voix autoritaire de Granny la cloue au canapé, c'est la première fois qu'elle autoritaire avec la blonde.

-Mais...

-Fais ce que je te dis, ton corps a besoin de repos, tu ne marcheras pas quelques mètres avant de t'effondrer de fatigue.

Elle acquiesce, elle n'a pas d'autre choix de toute façon. Mais elle a besoin de savoir comment elle est arrivée chez les Lucas.

-Comment j'ai atterrit ici ?

-Tu es venue. Tu as été blessée je ne sais comment, nous t'avons soigné puis tu t'es endormis.

Granny préfère faire abstraction du fait que la jeune femme a quémander après Régina, pour l'instant elle a besoin de repos et non pas de d'autre problème qui vienne s'ajouter. Ruby s'éclipse pour se rendre à la cuisine alors que la vieille femme est encore assise sur l'accoudoir et observe la blonde, elle caresse les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme qui papillonne des yeux, elle ne doit pas dormir, elle doit rester éveillée. Son corps la tiraille de toute part, elle a fatigue est plus forte et la jeune femme se laisse aller pour un sommeil réparateur.

Granny se rend elle aussi à la cuisine, après s'être assuré qu'elle dort bel et bien. Ruby assise sur le comptoir regarde dans le vide avec une tasse de café à la main, quand elle entend sa grand-mère la rejoindre, elle lève les yeux.

-Alors ?

-Elle c'est rendormie, elle est épuisée.

-Pas étonnant avec l'état de son dos.

-Sa guérison n'est pas achevée et sa va lui demander de l'énergie de se guérir.

-Nous n'allons tout de même pas la laisser ici toute seule aujourd'hui.

-Non,je vais rester avec elle. Toi, tu vas t'occuper du restaurant.

La grande brune écarquille les yeux en entendant la fin de la phrase de sa grand-mère, jamais Granny ne lui a confiée son restaurant, la jugeant trop immature pour s'en charger seule.

-Mais je pensais que tu n'aimais pas me confier le restaurant.

-Tu as bien grandit Ruby, j'ai besoin que tu ne fasse pas n'importe quoi au restaurant, je m'inquiète déjà assez pour Emma alors n'en rajoute pas une couche avec le dîner s'il-te-plaît.

-Tu peux compter sur moi grand-mère, je ferais attention.

La vieille femme sourit en entendant le ton déterminé de sa petit-fille. Elle a toute confiance en sa petit-fille et estime qu'elle n'a plus rien à apprendre d'elle. Granny se prépare une tasse de café puis se rend au salon. Ruby sourit d'une oreille à l'autre avant de descendre du comptoir et suivre sa grand-mère, elle s'assoit sur la table basse en face de la blonde endormie.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Des yeux noisettes s'ouvrent alors que le soleil perce la fenêtre de la chambre pour aller lui brûler les rétines, Régina grogne. Elle a oubliée de fermer les rideaux cette nuit après avoir réparé sa fenêtre. A ce souvenir, elle se lève aussitôt, filant directement à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se préparer. Quand elle eut fini, elle se rend à la cuisine pour préparer son café et le petit déjeuner de son fils qui sort de son lit lorsqu'il sentit le doux fumet des pancakes. Elle embrasse la joue de son fils encore endormie qui sourit et lui pose une assiette devant lui.

-Bonjour mon chéri, bien dormi ?

-Bonjour maman. Oui j'ai bien dormi.

Son fils ne semble pas bavard ce qui l'inquiète un peu. Elle le regarde en se demandant si ce dernier n'a pas quelque chose derrière la tête. Il mange et se rend à sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires pour le lycée, il redescend. Régina ressent depuis ce matin une grande tristesse, elle a l'impression que son âme et son cœur est déchiré. Elle doit aller voir Rumple pour lui demander ce qui lui arrive car cela ne vient visiblement pas d'elle et elle aimerait connaître la source de tout ceci.

-Ne viens pas me chercher ce soir maman, je rentre avec Violette.

Régina se retourne doucement vers lui avec un sourire malicieux et sourcil haussé.

-Violette,hein ?

Il rougit.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste une amie.

-C'est ce qu'on dit oui.

Il ne répond et décide de quitte le manoir, il a mentit à sa mère mais il n'a pas le choix, il sait que sa mère ne l'aurait pas laissé partir seule à la recherche de l'inconnue qu'il avait vu en moto. A la sortie du lycée, il partira à sa recherche, il doit la retrouver.

Granny n'a pas quittée Emma des yeux de l'après-midi, la jeune femme a sangloter plusieurs fois dans son sommeil et la vieille femme a été là pour la réconforter, Emma c'est rendormie à chaque fois mais continue de quémander Régina. Le cœur de Granny se brise un peu plus en sentant la fragilité de la jeune femme. Elle va avoir besoin de réponse mais elle évite de la bousculer pour ne pas qu'elle se braque car connaissant la jeune femme, un faux pas et elle se ferme comme une huître.

Une pression sur sa main attire ses yeux et quand elle remonte son regard, les yeux verts fatiguées sont ouverts. Un sourire faible prend place sur le visage de la jeune blonde, Granny ressert son emprise sur la main d'Emma.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je me sens mieux, merci Granny.

-Je t'en prie mon petit oiseau. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

-Je me suis rendue chez Régina, j'ai observé Henry dormir et j'allais faire de même avec Régina mais elle m'a lancée un sort qui m'a envoyé valser par la fenêtre après je ne me souviens plus, juste la douleur dans mon dos.

-Tu es venue jusqu'ici et ton dos était dans un sale état mais ta louve a bien travaillée, tu n'a plus rien.

Emma se redresse et se rend compte qu'elle est encore à moitié nue. La blonde n'est aucunement prude puisqu'elle a apprit à vivre comme ça avant d'acheter des vêtements qui reste là même après chaque transformation. Granny lui donne un t-shirt et la blonde l' se lève du canapé et la vieille dame se rend compte que son short est taché de sang.

-Ton short est bon pour la poubelle Emma, il est plein de sang.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai plein d'autre et sa m'évite de me retrouver nue comme un vers dehors.

-Nue comme un vers ?

-Mes vêtements se déchire quand je me transforme, ce qui fait que je me retrouve nue comme un petit bébé à la naissance.

-Je vois. Je vais te prêter des vêtements pour que tu puisse rentrer sans te faire remarquer.

-Merci Granny.

Granny monte à l'étage pour prendre un jean, avec de vieille doc Martens noir et un sweat à capuche. La blonde enfile le tout et met la capuche du sweat sur sa tête, cette dernière arrive à bien cacher son visage. Elle sentit l'odeur de Ruby sur les vêtements, elle lui rendrait plus tard.

Emma et Granny se rendirent au dîner, quand Ruby vit la blonde, elle prépare de suite sa boisson. Granny file en cuisine pour lui préparer un sandwich, qu'elle puisse reprendre des forces car elle sait qu'elle va en avoir besoin. Emma mange et bois tranquillement son repas ainsi que son chocolat.

-Merci à vous deux de m'avoir aidé.

-De rien ma belle, fait attention la prochaine fois.

Granny a expliquée ce qui passer et la brune ne pu qu'être compréhensive avec sa meilleure amie.

-T'en fais pas.

Granny la sert dans ses bras et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

-Soit prudente et repose-toi aujourd'hui.

-Bien-sûr Granny.

La vieille dame la lâche, Ruby embrasse la joue de son amie.

-Je te rendrais tes vêtements Ruby.

-Je ne m'en fais pas, tu peux les garder pour le moment.

Emma sourit et sors du dîner pour rentrer chez elle. Elle sentit qu'elle est épiée, elle se retourne mais personne. Elle fronce les sourcils et hume l'air, il y a belle et bien quelqu'un qui la suit mais elle ne reconnaît pas l'odeur. Elle étouffe un grognement, une présence malsaine la suit et elle a un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle reprend son chemin se disant que ce n'est rien mais elle se sent à nouveau épiée, elle tourne au coin d'une rue et se cache, quelqu'un passe devant la rue et semble plutôt pressée. La jeune femme monte avec agilité sur le toit d'une bâtisse et observe l'intrus qui la cherche en regardant autour de lui. Un nuage bleu l'entoure et il disparaît. Emma écarquille les yeux, elle n'a jamais vu, ni sentit ce genre de magie et le possesseur semble extrêmement puissant. Elle descend de son perchoir et reprend son chemin se demandant qui pouvait bien être se possesseur de magie bleu.

Elle s'apprête à rentrer chez elle mais on l'attrape par le nuque pour la soulever du sol, elle regarde au dessus d'elle pour voir une créature ailée, le bras d'Emma grossit, le vêtement émit un craquement avant de se déchirer pour ne laisser place qu'à son bras recouvert de fourrure ainsi que d'une paire de griffe, ses crocs se mirent à pousser. Elle attrape la serre de la créature et la force à la lâcher en lui plantant ses griffes mais la blonde continue de s'agripper à lui. Emma monte sur son dos et brise l'aile de la créature, cette dernière bascule sur le côté, la jeune femme tombe au sol sur ses pieds et quand elleregarde le ciel, la créature n'est plus là, elle regarde autour d'elle mais rien.

-C'est quoi ce délire !

Emma regarde son bras et lui rend son apparence mais le vêtement en lambeau ne protège plus son bras recouvert de brûlure. A travers un miroir, quelqu'un n'a rien loupé du spectacle et quand il regarde le bras de la blonde il se rendit compte que certaine rumeur sont vrai.

-Alors c'est donc vrai. Elle est revenue.

Emma rentre chez elle et décide de se doucher pour se changer les idées,une fois fait, elle se couche dans son lit mais le sommeil la fuit. Elle réfléchit à ce qui c'est passer avant qu'elle ne rejoigne son appartement et est vraiment intriguée. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? Et surtout par qui ceci a été envoyé ?Surtout pourquoi ? Nullement fatiguée, elle s'habille prestement et décide d'aller faire un tour en moto.

Quand elle fut près de sa moto, elle sentit à nouveau qu'on l'observait,elle relève la visière pour sentir l'odeur de son fils. Elle sourit doucement, ce qu'il peut être curieux parfois. Elle fait comme si de rien n'était, puis grimpe sur sa moto. Elle parcoure la ville mais une voiture lui coupe la route, elle braque sa moto sur le côté et se prend la portière passager.

-Mettez vos mains en l'air ou je tire.

Emma se tend en entendant la voix de son père. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de se faire blesser à nouveau, son corps est trop affaiblit pour le moment ou qu'on dévoile son identité. Elle ferme les yeux, mets ses mains en l'air, descend de sa moto et on la plaque sur le capot de la voiture pour lui mettre les menottes. On s'apprête à lui enlever son casque mais elle grogne, ses yeux se mirent à luire et son père les vit à travers la visière.

-Ne touchez pas à se casque.

Pour toute réponse, il mit la blonde à l'arrière de la voiture de patrouille, prit la moto qu'il gare sur le côté puis prend les clés en coupant le contact. Il les mets dans la poche de sa veste puis monte dans la voiture de police.

-Qui êtes-vous jeune fille ?

-Vous n'avez pas à le savoir.

-Je vous rappelle votre délit de fuite.

-Je ne dirais rien.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venue à Storybrooke ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Il arrive au commissariat, prend la jeune femme par la veste et la pousse vers une des cellules. Il lui enlève les menottes et décide d'appeler Régina, il va avoir besoin d'aide pour faire parler l'inconnue. Pourquoi refuse-t-elle d'ôter son casque ? Qui ce cache derrière ?

-Mills.

-Bonjour Régina, c'est David, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

-Pour ?

-Vous ferez mieux de venir voir par vous même.

-J'arrive.

Elle raccroche sans préambule. Beaucoup trop de chose se passe depuis qu'elle a vu la motarde au lycée de son fils. Elle arrive à peine en ville que subitement on rentre chez elle et maintenant David l'appelle. La brune n'aime pas particulièrement passé du temps avec les Charmings, ces derniers lui rappelle trop la blonde. Mais si David l'appelle, ce n'est pas pour rien alors elle ne tergiverse pas et se rend au commissariat.

Ces talons claquèrent sur le sol, la blonde relève la tête alors qu'elle est appuyée contre le mur en face de la porte de la cellule,les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle a soudainement peur de savoir ce que Régina fait ici mais ne laisse rien paraître.

-Je vous conseille de me laisser sortir.

-Ou quoi ?

-J'enfoncerais cette porte mais je ne pense que vous vouliez que sa arrive.

-Et comment comptez-vous faire ?

Régina a prit la parole, la voix rauque de la brune lui avait manqué, lui procurant un doux frisson incontrôlable dans tout son corps.

-Régina.

La brune la regarde quand elle l'entendit murmurer son nom.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Comment savez-vous mon nom ?

Emma ne répond pas. Elle ne doit rien dire, elle risque de se faire démasquer par la femme devant elle.

-Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous allez me répondre.

Emma retire sa veste, ne préférant pas l'abîmer, David et Régina la regardent faire, tout deux interrogateurs.

-Dernière sommation, laissez-moi sortir.

-Non.

Ils ont répondu simultanément. Elle se doutais qu'ils allaient répondre par ce simple mot. Ses ongles s'allongent puis son bras, il grossit puis se recouvre de fourrure, le t-shirt craque. Elle attrape la porte essayant de la faire sortir de ses gonds, David et Régina sont complètement bouche-bée. Elle arrache la porte et sors de la cellule comme si de rien n'était en récupérant sa veste qu'elle prend pour couvrir ses épaules.

-Je vous avais prévenue.

Régina tend son bras vers la blonde utilise sa magie sur la Sauveuse qui tombe à genoux sur le sol, son bras reprend forme humaine, une douleur saisit tout les muscles d'Emma qui gémit de douleur. Régina ressent la même douleur, elle n'a d'autre choix que de relâcher son emprise. Elle regarde la jeune femme à genoux sur le sol. Pourquoi ressent-elle la douleur de la femme en face d'elle?

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Un rire, celui de la blonde attire son regard. La Sauveuse se redresse difficilement mais David se jette sur elle pour l'immobiliser au la laisse faire par peur de le blesser, on lui retire son casque dévoilant son visage aux yeux de David et Régina. Le père de la blonde écarquille les yeux en voyant sa fille et Régina est au bord de l'évanouissement. Il relâche la blonde qui prend appuie sur ses mains pour se relever. David l'aide à se relever et la blonde lui reprend le casque.

-Je vous avais dis que c'était une mauvais idée.

-Emma...

Régina sent son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, elle suffoque à cause du manque d'air, elle n'arrive plus a respirer et quand la blonde entend la voix de la brune, elle se tourne vers elle.

-Hey Régina.

Elle sourit à la brune qui tombe dans les pommes, Emma se précipite sur elle pour retenir son corps qui bascule en arrière.

-Régina !

* * *

 _ **Alors Verdict?**_


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Hey salut tout le monde, je vous donne la suite parce que même pendant les vacances j'ai à peine eu le temps d'écrire, puis j'ai des problèmes d'internet ainsi que de pc ce qui n'aide pas du tout. J'ai à peine du temps pour moi puisque je cours à droite à gauche, j'espère en tout cas que mon histoire vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez un quelconque soucis ou quelque chose qui vous gêne dans ce que j'ai écris. Bisous mes lecteurs et bonne lecture, à bientôt.**_

* * *

La brune ouvre les yeux pour voir le plafond blanc, l'odeur aseptisé de l'hôpital emplit ses narines. Sa bouche est pâteuse, elle est perdue, que fait-elle ici ? Elle tente de se rappeler comment elle a atterrit dans un hôpital. L'appel de David, le commissariat,la motarde, son bras, la douleur et Emma. Elle écarquille les yeux en se rappelant que la jeune femme n'est autre qu'Emma. Elle est revenue, depuis quand ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Elle n'a pas le temps de plus se poser la question que son fils entre dans la pièce comme une furie, il saute sur sa mère et enroule ses bras autour de sa nuque.

-Henry ?

Il relève la tête le regard brillant de larmes. Elle le sert contre elle, le réconfortant et le rassurant de son état, elle n'a rien, elle a dû s'évanouir après avoir vu le visage de la blonde ce qui est compréhensible après tout, voilà 1 an qu'elle ne l'a pas vu et revoir son visage, a court-circuiter son cerveau.

-Tout va bien mon chéri.

-J'étais tellement inquiet.

-Je vais bien mon chéri, arrête de t'inquiéter.

-Quand grand-père est venue me chercher j'ai crains le pire.

David est allé le chercher mais où est passé la blonde ? Et comme si ses pensés on été entendu, elle entend la porte s'ouvrir avant de se refermer dans un bruit sourd.

-Je suis là.

Elle tourne la tête vers la jeune femme qui entre dans la pièce, elle enlève son casque et Henry écarquille les yeux avant de venir se jeter sur elle. Ils rirent tout deux au éclats sous le regard attendrit de la brune. Elle n'en croit pas ces yeux, elle n'a pas vu la blonde sous son apparence originelle depuis longtemps et elle doit avouer qu'elle est magnifique et bien en muscle. Sa lui a tellement manquée de ne pas la voir.

-Je savais que c'était toi.

Il ressert son étreinte sur la jeune femme qui passe sa main dans ses cheveux brun en souriant.

-On ne peut rien te cacher petit. Par contre niveau discrétion gamin on repassera.

Henry relève la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-De quoi tu parles ?

La blonde croise les bras sur sa poitrine, le regardant d'un air faussement en colère et désapprobateur.

-Je parle du fait que tu m'as espionnée et que je t'ai sentis venir.

Le jeune garçon se détourne de la Sauveuse en boudant.

-C'est de la triche. Comment peux-tu savoir que j'étais là?

L'ancienne reine se met à rire au comportement de son fils, elle le regarde tendrement.

-Ta mère a toujours eu un bonne instinct mon chéri.

-Exactement Gina.

Régina sourit, qu'il est bon de retrouver la jeune femme après avoir été séparé pendant autant de temps. Pourtant la complicité entre elles n'a pas changées. Henry regarde sa mère blonde et se met à lui tourner autour, Emma mets ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais gamin ?

-Je regarde si c'est bien toi.

-Bien moi ?

-Si tu n'as pas des oreilles ou encore une queue ou de la fourrure.

Emma rit.

-Non c'est bien moi.

Il se positionne devant sa mère.

-Comment tu as fais ?

-C'est une longue histoire que je te conterais plus tard petit.

Henry croise les bras et se mets à bouder. Alors qu'Emma retient un rire à son comportement et s'approche de la brune qui ne la quitte pas des yeux. Elle s'assoit à côté des jambes de la brune.

-Bonjour Gina.

-Emma...

Les yeux remplit de larmes de Régina brise le cœur d'Emma. Elle n'a jamais voulu la blesser en s'éloignant mais elle se rend compte qu'elle lui a fait du mal même inconsciemment. La brune lève sa main pour caresser le visage de la blonde et retracer les courbes de son visage pour se rassurer qu'elle est bien là. Emma ferme les yeux profitant de la chaleur dégagée par les doigts de la jeune Sauveuse sait que l'ancienne reine à besoin de se rassuré sur sa présence.

Elle passe ses doigts sur ses pommettes, son front, sa mâchoire, ses yeux, ses lèvres, son nez, ses tempes. Emma ouvre les yeux et elle se retrouve plongée dans le vert émeraude. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues alors qu'elle se jette dans les bras de la blonde qui la serre fort contre elle, caressant ses cheveux et son dos alors que Régina sanglote dans ses bras. Les bras autour d'elle lui apporte la chaleur et le réconfort qui lui avait tant manqué pendant ces 1 se joint au câlin serrant ses deux mères contre lui. La blonde embrasse doucement les cheveux ébène tout en continuant ses douces caresses pour la calmer et la rassurer.

-Je n'y croyais plus.

-Et pourtant me revoilà. Et je ne compte plus partir désormais.

Régina se dégage des bras d'Emma.

-Mais comment ? Et depuis quand?

Emma se lève du lit.

-Une longue histoire que je vous raconterais plus tard.

L'ancienne reine sentit la magie du Ténébreux sur la jeune blonde.

-Emma !

La concernée écarquille les yeux en entendant l'exclamation de la brune. Elle se tourne lentement vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais encore ?

-Encore ?Pourquoi encore ?

-Ne change pas de sujet.

-Je change pas de sujet je t'assure, je suis innocente.

-Pourquoi je sens la magie du Tracassin sur toi alors ?

-C'est grâce à lui que j'ai récupéré mon corps.

-Quoi ?!

-C'est compliqué, je te promets de t'expliquer mais pouvons-nous faire ça au manoir ?

La brune réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

-Bien-sûr,tu me dois des explications de toute manière.

La blonde sourit.

-Oui tu les auras, promis.

-Bien.

Régina se lève de son lit et Henry ainsi qu'Emma se détourne. L'ancienne reine hausse un sourcil en les voyant faire.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

-Tu as rien en dessous de ta blouse Gina.

-Oh...

Elle se dépêche de s'habiller alors que les deux autres discutent entre eux. Entre rire et exclamation, la discutions entre ses deux-là à l'air bien animé. Elle se racle la gorge, Emma tourne un peu la tête la regardant du coin de l'œil pour voir qu'elle est prête, un médecin entre dans la pièce.

-Je peux savoir où vous allez madame Mills ?

-Je rentre chez moi.

-Mais...

-A votre place j'essayerais pas de lui tenir tête.

Il tourne la tête vers la blonde qui sourit d'un air narquois. Il écarquille les yeux et repart tel un automate. Emma le regarde partir puis passe sa tête à l'entrebâillement de la porte pour le regarder marcher dans le couloir comme un robot. Henry se poste à côté d'elle, sa tête dans entrebâillement tout comme sa mère et regarde lui aussi le médecin faire son chemin au milieu des infirmiers et médecin qui le regarde d'un air sceptique.

-Je crois que tu l'as choqué Ma.

-J'ai pourtant rien fais de spécial.

-Si,t'es revenue, tout le monde te croyait morte ou que t'étais parti à l'autre bout du monde pour ne jamais revenir.

-Humm...

-Partons je n'en peux plus d'être ici, remet ce casque Emma.

-A vos ordres majesté.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, il aura pas fallu longtemps à la blonde pour reprendre son comportement de gamine. Elle remet son casque pour ne pas effrayer ou choqué plus la populace qu'elle ne l'est déjà.Puis elle suit la brune à l'extérieur, David est là appuyé contre la voiture de patrouille, la moto à côté, d'un rouge carmin.

Régina se stoppe dans sa marche regardant la blonde enfourchée sa moto,elle met la clés et commence à démarrer. Henry arrive à côté d'elle tout excité.

-Je peux monter avec toi Ma.

-Non,je n'ai pas de casque pour toi et Régina me tuerait de te laisser monter là-dessus.

La brune sourit tout à fait en accord avec ces dires. Elle arrive à côté de David.

-Bonjour David.

-Bonjour Régina, tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui.J'espère que tu n'as rien dis pour tu sais qui.

-Je ne l'ai dis à personne à part sa mère.

-Tu n'as pas fais ça. Confier un secret à ta femme.

L'homme soupire alors qu'Emma et Henry se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Régina monte dans la voiture de patrouille, elle n'a guère le choix puisque sa Mercedes est restée à la mairie. Emma est la première vite suivit par la voiture de patrouille. La blonde décide de faire plaisir à son fils faisant une roue arrière à côté de la voiture, Henry ouvre la fenêtre.

-Vas-y Ma !

Elle passe devant la voiture.

-Elle ne changera jamais décidément.

-C'est vrai mais je la préfère comme ça.

Un sourire se trouve sur les lèvres de la brune qui ne quitte pas la silhouette de la blonde du regard par peur qu'elle ne disparaisse.

-Je suis contente de retrouver ma fille.

-De même.

Un carrefour s'annonce et Emma s'arrête dans une roue avant. Elle lève la visière et regarde la voiture qui se met à côté d'elle.

-Calme-toi Emma.

-Je ne fais rien de mal David. Je m'amuse c'est tout.

-N'en profite pas trop non plus, tu veux faire un arrêt cardiaque à ton vieux père.

Elle lui fait un clin d'œil puis regarde droit devant elle. Une autre voiture se cale près d'Emma puis le conducteur regarde la blonde avec intérêt.

-Will Scarlett. Coureur de jupon, ne la touche pas, elle est mienne.

-Possessif Régina.

-T'es effrayante Maman.

Emma ressent la jalousie de sa bien-aimée, elle décide de ne pas trop la pousser car elle sait qu'elle va le regretter si elle essaye de la taquiner. Elle détourne la tête puis décide de pousser un peu le moteur de sa moto. Elle regarde la brune dans la voiture de patrouille, lui demandant silencieusement la permission. Le moteur gronde et la brune la regarde faire, elle peut lire que la blonde a envie de s'amuser.

-Je te donne la permission Emma.

Elle entend la phrase de la brune, pousse à nouveau le moteur de sa moto et regarde Will dans sa voiture qui est prêt à relever le dé feu passe au vert et la moto fait une roue arrière alors que la voiture de Will se retrouve à la hauteur d'Emma qui baisse la visière et part comme une flèche.

-Bien joué Ma.

David rigole en voyant Will se faire larguer par sa fille. Régina sourit narquoisement suivant du regard la jeune femme. Emma s'arrête un peu plus loin alors qu'Henry tend sa main à l'extérieur de la voiture,la blonde lui fait un high five. Le reste du chemin ce fait dans le calme, Emma s'apprête à se garer devant le manoir mais la brune lui indique de se garer devant le garage. La Sauveuse ne se fait pas prier et gare son deux roues devant le garage de la brune.

Ils rentrèrent au manoir, Régina se rendant à la cuisine pour préparer des boissons, Emma s'assoit sur le canapé en croisant les regarde sa fille mais surtout son bras.

-Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ?

-De quoi ?

-Ton bras.

Régina revient à ce moment-là voulant elle aussi avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, elle s'assoit au côté de la blonde posant les tasse sur la table basse.

-Je peux changer certaine partie de mon corps.

-Comment tu as fais pour reprendre ta forme humaine ?

Elle prend le collier entre ses doigts.

-Rumple me devais un service lorsque nous sommes allés chercher Belle tu te souviens ?

-Oui,il pouvait te rendre ton apparence humaine temporairement.

-Exact,le collier me permet de maintenir mon apparence humaine et de changer certaine partie de mon corps. Rumple a jeté un sort sur le collier.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand tu enlève le collier ?

-Je redeviens la créature que j'étais avant de reprendre forme humaine.J'espère ne jamais avoir l'enlever. Je deviens incontrôlable lorsqu'elle est relâchée.

Emma lâche un soupir de soulagement, elle est soulager de s'être confiée à eux. Toute la pression sur ces épaules semble s'être envolé. La jeune femme regarde la brune son regard est indéchiffrable, Emma ressent une certaine peine venant de l'ancienne reine et se demande pourquoi elle semble triste. Elle décide de garder ses interrogations pour elle pour le moment du moins.

-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dis que tu étais vivante ?

Emma se tortille sur sa chaise mal à l'aise. Régina et Henry plissent les yeux voulant savoir la réponse qu'elle va donner.

-Il n'y avait que Granny et Ruby qui était au courant. J'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps en ville.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle ferme les yeux en soupirant se disant qu'elle a envie d'étrangler son fils pour tenter de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Parle Emma.

Régina prononce cette phrase d'un ton froid ce qui fait frissonner Emma. La blonde croit voir la Méchante Reine en face d'elle même si désormais toute deux ne font qu'une depuis que la sorcière est revenue dans son corps. La Sauveuse baisse les yeux en se tortillant les doigts signe de nervosité.

-Il se trouve que je suis arrivé avant hier soir, j'ai emménagé dans l'appartement dans la nuit pour éviter qu'on me remarque, j'ai ensuite déjeuner au Granny's, j'ai passé mon après-midi à dormir puis...

-Puis quoi ?

-Je me suis faufilé dans le manoir dans la nuit.

-Quoi ?!

-Je suis entré dans le manoir pendant que vous dormiez.

-Alors c'était toi ?!

-Oui.

Régina se lève de sa place folle de rage.

-Mais tu es complètement folle, j'aurais pu te tuer.

-Je n'ai rien Régina.

-Montre-moi tes blessures.

-Cela ne sers à rien, je n'ai plus rien. J'ai été soignée.

-Par qui ?

-Granny et Ruby.

-Par les Lucas. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu dis pas que c'était toi?

-Je désirais pas revenir dans ta vie alors que tu commençais à m'oublier!

Le regard de Régina s'embrume.

-Tu ne comprend vraiment rien, je ne peux pas t'oublier. Je suis amoureuse de toi.

Emma sens son cœur battre le chamade, les sentiments qu'elle ressent pour la brune sont partagées. Elle l'aime de tout son cœur. Elle s'en veut d'avoir inconsciemment fait du mal à la femme qu'elle aime ainsi que son fils même si elle savait depuis le début qu'elle reviendrait.

-Je suis désolé Régina.

La brune se lève et lui face de son regard froid.

-Oui tu peux l'être.

Elle sort de la pièce ayant besoin de se retrouver un peu seule pour réfléchir. Emma s'apprête à la suivre pour discuter avec elle mais la jeune femme est retenue par son père qui la retient par le bras. Elle se retourne vers lui et son fils.

-Laisse lui du temps, elle en a besoin.

Emma soupire de défaitisme et reste debout dans le salon de la baisse la tête et regarde en direction du patio vers lequel c'est éclipsé la brune.

-Je n'ai pas voulu lui faire du mal.

Henry prend la main de sa mère qui a le poing fermé à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges faisant rentrer ses ongles dans sa paume.

-Nous le savons Ma, mais Maman a besoin d'un peu de temps, elle a beaucoup encaisser en quelques heures laisse lui du temps.

Emma regarde son fils et caresse doucement de sa main la joue du jeune homme qui vient la prendre dans ses bras, sa tête se retrouvant sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, sentir le cœur de sa mère contre lui le rassure et sa lui permet de se dire que ce n'est pas une illusion,elle est bien là. Emma se détache du jeune garçon, prend son casque et se rend à l'entré du manoir.

-Ma où est-ce que tu vas ?

Le jeune homme a l'air paniqué. Elle se retourne vers lui.

-Tu m'as demandée de laisser du temps à ta mère, alors c'est ce que je vais faire.

Le cœur d'Henry se sert dans sa poitrine, il ne veut pas qu'elle disparaisse encore, il vient de la retrouver et ne veut pas qu'elle s'en aille encore une fois.

-Ne t'en vas, reste à Storybrooke.

La Sauveuse sourit à son fils, s'avance vers lui et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu me trouveras à mon appartement. Et puis je pense qu'il est temps pour le shérif de reprendre du service qu'est-ce que tu en pense papa ?

Ce dernier sourit à sa fille et passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

-J'en pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Allons au commissariat que je te donne ta plaque et ton arme.

-Pas besoin d'arme quand je peux me changer à volonté.

Elle lève son bras pour le montrer à son père. Ce dernier hausse un sourcil, croisant les bras.

-Tu n'es pas invincible Emma.

-Je sais, surtout que j'ai mis une soirée ainsi qu'une matinée pour me remettre du vol planée de la fenêtre de Régina.

-Qu'est-ce qui ta pris de rentrer ainsi dans le manoir Ma aussi ?

Emma se tourne vers son fils, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux légèrement embarrassé.

-Bonne question mais je le referais pas c'est sûr.

Ils rirent de bon cœur puis les deux adultes décidèrent de s'éclipser pour se rendre au commissariat.

Les véhicules garés sur le parking, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment qui a quelques peu changés ce qu'elle n'a pas remarquée lors de son incarcération mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là en tant que criminel elle se rend compte du changement qu'à subit son lieu de travail. La peinture caillé d'une couleur blanchâtre est désormais couleur sable et l'odeur de persiste est encore récente, sa été fait il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Le commissariat a bien changé depuis la dernière fois.

-Régina a fait en sorte de donner un coup de jeune au bâtiment.

La blonde se met subitement à repenser à la brune. Elle s'assoit sur un bureau du commissariat et regarde fixement le sol sous le regard triste de son père de voir sa fille ainsi. Il s'avance vers sa fille et passe un bras autour de ses épaules, il est attristé de voir sa fille ainsi.

-J'ai merdé pas vrai ?

-Sa lui passera ne t'en fais Emma.

-Elle m'en veut. Je peux le sentir à travers notre lien.

-Votre lien ?

-Régina et moi sommes liées, je peux ressentir tout ces sentiments, toute ces blessures et je peux te dire qu'elle est en colère et triste à cause de moi, je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

Il s'assoit dans le fauteuil du bureau continuant de regarder sa grande fille tendrement, il est heureux de retrouver Emma même si Snow espère de tout son cœur qu'elle la reverra bientôt.

-Elle est juste sous le choc pour le moment, voilà 1 an qu'elle ne t'a pas vu. Laisse lui du temps de reprendre ses marques vis-à-vis de toi et après tout redeviendra comme avant.

Elle hoche la tête malgré que le cœur n'y est pas, elle ne peut rien faire de plus pour le moment que de lui laisser du temps et de l'espace. David se lève du siège, tend la main à sa fille qui la prend dans la sienne et se relève. Tenant toujours la main de son père, elle se laisse guider pour se retrouver devant un bureau isolé par de grande baie vitrée, le sien. Emma Swan se trouvant gravé en lettre d'or sur la vitre. La Sauveuse passe ses doigts dessus et regarde son père.

-Personne n'y est entré depuis ton départ, la femme de ménage nettoyait mais personne à part elle et Régina ne rentrait dedans, ton bureau est devenue un peu comme un sanctuaire quand tu es partit, beaucoup sont venue ici pour se retrouver et prier pour que tu revienne.

Emma ouvre doucement la porte de la pièce puis entre dedans tout doucement, essayant de se familiariser avec ce qui fut son lieu de travail. Son odeur y est encore, mais il y aussi l'odeur de son père,celle de sa mère, de son fils, de Ruby, Granny et...Régina, elle est venue ici plus longtemps que les autres. Son nez l'amène jusqu'à la veste en cuir noir, la sienne, l'odeur de Régina est incrustée dedans, elle a dû la mettre pour espérer y trouver une part d'elleet espérer qu'elle revienne.

Une main se pose sur son épaule et elle tourne sa tête vers son père qui lui sourit tendrement en serrant doucement son épaule. Il approche du bureau, prend une plaque et l'arme de service poser dessus. Il se tourne vers la jeune femme qui ne bouge pas d'un passe le badge à la ceinture de la blonde puis tend son arme, la Sauveuse regarde l'arme avant de relever le regard dans le regard de David.

-Bon retour à la maison Emma.

Emma sourit émue. Elle pose sa main sur le holster contenant son arme.

-Merci papa.

Ce dernier relâche l'arme et Emma l'accroche à sa ceinture. Il prend sa fille par les épaules. Il est heureux de la retrouvée après avoir cru autant de temps l'avoir perdu pour toujours, aujourd'hui il compte bien profiter d'avoir sa fille à ses côtés.

-Bien allons patrouiller tu veux.

-C'est partit !

* * *

 _ **Encore désolé pour le retard, j'ai plus de pc et internet qui est défectueux ce qui n'est pas à mon avantage.**_


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Salut les amis, j'ai eu de la chance, j'ai pris un peu d'avance, donc la suite est déjà écrite sur mon pc, il reste plus qu'à la mettre en ligne à chaque fois. J'espère que jusqu'ici mon histoire vous plaît, je suis désolé mais je ne peux répondre à certains commentaires par manque de temps, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Je vous donne la suite, bisous et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Tout deux ont parcourue la ville toute l'après-midi, toute la ville a pu constater le retour de la jeune femme dans la petite bourgade, certain l'accueillir gaiement comme les 7 nains ou encore Michael le père d'Hansel et Gretel, et d'autres furent choqués de voir la jeune femme en chair et en os devant eux, entre autre les fées. Emma promit de prendre un verre avec les nains un peu plus tard au Rabbit Hole. Les nains heureux de retrouver la blonde, voulaient fêter le retour de la Sauveuse en ville.

La ville est bien calme ce qui fait qu'ils n'ont pas eu grand chose à faire, passant de rue en rue, de magasin en magasin ou encore de maison en maison sans que rien se passe. Le père et la fille ont pas mal discutés dans la voiture de patrouille et on apprit pas mal de chose entre autre qu'Emma adore sa moto et qu'elle a reprit son job en tant que chasseuse de prime lors de son année sabbatique, David lui annonce que Neal sait désormais parler et qu'il demande à chaque fois après sa sœur. Emma se promit d'aller voir son jeune frère. Ils évitent chacun les sujets délicats, tel que son départ ou encore Régina qui en a beaucoup souffert. Emma se mit à partir dans ses pensées, se disant que les retrouvailles entre elles auraient pu être pire même si pour le moment la brune ne désire pas la voir ou lui parler. La Sauveuse ne regrette pas d'être partit, si elle était restée, elle les aurait mit en danger et ça elle ne l'aurait pas supporter alors partir était une nécessité.

La nuit est tombée depuis un moment, ils rentrent au commissariat pour prendre leur véhicule respectif et rentrer chez eux. David s'apprête à rentrer dans sa voiture mais quelque chose le fauche, il se retrouve au sol la créature claquant des dents au-dessus de lui. Son bras contre la gorge de la créature qui tente de le mordre de ses dents aiguisées. Une main recouverte de fourrure attrape l'épaule de la créature, enfonçant ses griffes et l'envoie valser plus loin. David relève la tête pour voir la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Emma est là devant son père, elle retire sa veste, son t-shirt et son pantalon devant son père qui rougit de gêne. Elle se cambre en arrière, de la fourrure blanche et noir poussant sur son corps alors que son corps s'allonge de toute part, d'abord ses bras ainsi que ses jambes puis le reste de son chevelure blonde disparaît pour ne laisser que de la fourrure noir et deux petites oreilles dressé louve grogne en montrant les crocs. alors que son nez laisse place à une truffe toute noir. Elle se place devant son père, le protégeant de son corps. Elle hurle à travers la ville et tente de dissuader la créature de revenir à la charge mais ce dernier ne semble pas d'accord avec elle.

-Va te mettre à l'abri, je m'occupe de lui.

David ne sait pas quoi dire, entendre la voix rauque de sa fille sous sa forme de loup le laisse littéralement ébahit. Emma le regarde du coin de l'œil et tout en grognant, elle essaie de le faire réagir. Elle se tourne de profil vers lui, le blond lisant dans les yeux émeraudes une certaine peur, Emma doit être effrayée à cause de lui.

-David !

Il reprend contact avec la réalité en sursautant et s'exécute. La créature ailée aux dents pointu et au ongles griffus c'est relevés, il bat des ailes et se précipite toute serre en avant sur Emma qui se jette sur le côté dans une roulade avant de lui sauter sur le dos, elle enfonce ces crocs dans la nuque de la créature qui hurle et attrape la tête de la louve pour y enfoncer ces griffes. Emma gémit de douleur mais ne relâche pas sa prise alors que les griffes de la bête laboure sa tête. La créature bat une dernière fois des ailes avant de tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd avec la louve sur son dos. David se précipite au côtés d'Emma qui se relève, se poste à côté de lui alors que le chahut à attiré du monde.

Emma reprend forme humaine dans ses vêtements élastique, ses os craquant pour reprendre leur forme initiale, elle s'assoit sur le sol quand quelques vertiges la prennent et regarde la créature. La soudaine pâleur de son visage inquiète un peu son père. Elle lâche dans un souffle. Elle a une soudaine impression de déjà vu tout à coup.

-J'ai l'impression de revoir les singes volant de Zéléna.

Il s'approche du cadavre de la créature allongée face contre terre de tout son long. La gueule béante grande ouverte.

-C'est un peu près pareil sauf qu'on dirait des harpies mais sa tête n'a rien d'humain.

Emma passe une main derrière sa tête et siffle de douleur.

-Il m'a fait un mal de chien.

David se retourne vers sa fille en voyant le sang dégouliner sur ses épaules, il se précipite vers elle et regarde son crâne, de profonde entailles agresse le cuir chevelu de la blonde. Il prend un chiffon dans sa poche et le pose sur la tête d'Emma pour contenir le sang. Elle siffle entre ses dents serrés, elle a l'impression de sentir un marteau piqueur dans sa tête.

-T'en fais pas, sa va vite guérir.

Les nains arrivent à leur hauteur et écarquille les yeux en voyant la presque nudité d'Emma. Elle pointe les vêtements au sol du doigts,Doc se détache et va chercher les vêtements qu'il donne à la jeune femme, elle se rhabille tout doucement pour ne pas brusquer son corps alors que son père l'aide à tenir debout. Elle a toujours encore un peu de mal après une transformation complète. Elle s'assoit sur le capot de la voiture de patrouille alors que le corps de la créature est embarqué pour ne plus laisser aucune trace de son passage.

David se dirige vers elle alors qu'elle regarde la zone d'impact sur le sol ou une légère fissure est visible. Il regarde dans la même direction avant de regarder la blonde.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer.

Emma ressent quelque vertiges, elle ne tiendra pas sur sa moto, elle va s'effondrer avant et même si elle guérit vite, ce sera pas beau à voir, les blessures risque de mettre du temps pour cicatriser ce qui ne l'arrange pas du tout.

-Je ne tiendrais jamais sur ma moto, je ne peux pas conduire.

Elle est un peu embarrassée de l'avouer à son père, mais elle n'a pas le choix, elle ne fait qu'énoncer une vérité. Elle ne tiendra pas jusqu'à chez elle, c'est un fait. David écarquille les yeux devant l'état de faiblesse de la jeune femme, sa peau est plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé et ses yeux sont fatigués.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui,c'est juste que pour mon corps, une transformation complète n'est pas sans difficulté.

-Je vois, je vais te ramener.

Elle fait la moue et regarde son deux roues, comment elle va faire pour se rendre au commissariat le lendemain ?

-Et ma moto ?

Il sourit.

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle sera encore là demain.

Emma accentue sa moue mais n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter, elle n'est pas en état de conduire, tout ces muscles la font atrocement souffrir. Elle n'a pas le temps de dire quoi ce soit que la Mercedes de Régina fait irruption devant eux. Emma croise les bras en regardant la brune sortir de la berline.

-On est mal.

David déglutit.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

David devient subitement pâle devant la colère visible de la brune.

-Il se trouve qu'une créature m'a attaqué et Emma m'a protégée.

La brune regarde la blonde et voit le sang dans son cou, elle se poste en face et soulève le menton de la blonde pour lui tourner la tête sur le côté. Le sang coule un peu de sa tête mais il est coagulé à certain endroit.

-Emma tu vas bien ?

-Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas c'est superficielle.

-J'allais la ramener.

-La ramener ?

-Emma ne peut pas conduire.

La brune regarde subitement la blonde qui regarde un point fixe devant elle.

-Pourquoi ?Si c'est superficielle comme tu dis, tu devrais pouvoir conduire.

Emma soupire. Elle baisse la tête, la fatigue commence à reprendre le dessus.

-Je ne suis pas en état, tout mes muscles me brûlent Régina. Et ma blessure m'a fait perdre trop de sang, je ne tiendrais pas jusqu'à chez moi, je rencontrerais le macadam bien avant si je monte sur ma moto.

Régina regarde le corps de la blonde et ne voit rien d'anormal.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Une transformation complète Régina provoque des brûlures à tout mes muscles car ils ne sont pas habitués à toute les transformation complète de mon corps.

L'air fatiguée de la jeune femme n'échappe pas à Régina qui hoche la tête et tourne la tête vers David qui lui aussi regarde sa fille en secouant la tête.

-Je vois. Je vais la ramener au manoir David.

-Mais...

L'ancienne reine se retourne pour lancer un regard noir à la blonde.

-Il n'y a pas de mais, tu t'exécute Miss Swan.

Emma serre les dents, Régina peut vraiment être agaçante parfois. Elle décide de la taquiner un peu.

-Oui majesté.

Emma se lève du capot mais se retrouve dans les bras de son père quand son corps bascule soudainement en avant. Ses muscles la brûlent de part en part, elle n'arrive pas à mettre un pied devant elle sans tomber face contre terre.

-Tes muscles ont pas l'air coopératif.

Elle serre les dents pour éviter de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Son corps le montre déjà bien assez.

-On dirait bien.

Il conduit Emma à la berline et cette dernière monte dedans à l'arrière, elle s'allonge, la brune ne fait aucune remarque du fait que les pieds nue d'Emma se retrouve sur les sièges en cuir de sa voiture.

-Où sont tes chaussures Emma ?

-Elles sont mortes quand j'ai pris ma forme de loup.

-Langage Miss Swan.

La blonde rit doucement, Régina sourit en coin et décide de les ramener au manoir. Emma ferme les yeux pour se reposer un peu, elle est épuisée. Régina la regarde dans son rétro et voit ces yeux clos, la brune commence à paniquer,elle regarde la poitrine de la jeune femme et souffle de soulagement en la voyant respirer. Elle concentre son regard sur la route alors que la voiture de patrouille suit la berline noir de la brune.

En arrivant au manoir, l'ancienne reine gare son véhicule devant son garage, elle sort alors que David se gare dans la rue. Régina ouvre la portière arrière et David vient prendre la jeune femme qui se réveille,elle écarquille les yeux en voyant son sang sur les sièges de la sorcière.

-Pardon Régina.

La brune se stoppe tout comme David et regarde la blonde.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuse ?

-Mon sang est sur les sièges de ta voiture.

Régina lève les yeux au ciel, cela ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid, tout ce qui compte pour le moment est Emma affaiblit qui se trouve dans les bras de son père comme une princesse. Elle a d'ailleurs du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. La fatigue la gagne, sa louve demande beaucoup d'énergie pour guérir ces blessures, ce qui ne l'aide d'ailleurs pas du tout, puisque en plus de sa fatigue, la fièvre vient se joindre à la partie.

-Ce n'est qu'une voiture Emma, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle passe sa main sur la joue d'Emma alors que sa main s'illumine d'un éclat violet, les yeux émeraude d'Emma se clos pour l'emmener dans les bras de Morphée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Je l'a fais dormir, comme ça elle n'a pas mal.

Elle prononce cette phrase tout en regardant Emma, David sourit en la voyant interagir avec sa fille.

-Veux-tu que je t'aide à la porter ?

-Non, elle est légère comme une plume, je te laisse me guider.

Elle hoche la tête et ouvre la marche jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir, elle ouvre la porte, pénètre à l'intérieur avec David à sa suite. Des pas dévalent les marches, une tête brune apparaît en bas des marches, il regarde sa mère brune en souriant avant de regarder David et baisser les yeux sur la chevelure blonde comme les blés, des traces de sang parsemant la chevelure d'or,son cœur se serre, il se précipite sur David et regarde la jeune femme dans ses bras. Une main sur sa tête le fait sursauter et le fait se retourner vers sa mère.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, elle dort c'est tout.

-Alors pourquoi il y a du sang sur elle ?

-On en parlera plus tard, on va s'occuper d'Emma avant. Il ne faut pas qu'on la réveille.

-David à raison, on s'occupe d'Emma et nous t'expliquerons si tu veux.

Le jeune homme hoche la tête avant que son visage ne prenne un air plus soucieux et qu'il ne regarde sa mère blonde qui s'éloigne dans les bras de David, Régina les conduit à l'étage puis dans une chambre d'amis, David pose la blonde dans le lit et la brune la recouvre avec la couverture pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid. Régina s'éclipse pour prendre le matériel de secours dans la salle de bain, elle désinfecte les blessures, Emma gémit doucement dans son sommeil, elle enroule la tête blonde dans un bandage. Le blond sort de la pièce et Régina pose un baiser sur le front de la blonde avant de sortir à son tour. Elle redescend et trouve Henry ainsi que David assit sur le canapé. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et regarde son fils.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Régina ferme les yeux et soupire.

-Une créature m'a attaqué et Emma m'a protégée, elle a été blessée mais elle l'a vaincu.

La brune ouvre les yeux et regarde David avec intérêt, une créature ?Qu'elle est donc cette histoire encore ?

-Quoi comme créature David ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vu ça. On dirait une sorte de harpie mais sans le visage qu'elle possède.

L'ancienne reine prend un air plus soucieux, elle n'a jamais entendu parler de créature qui ressemblait à des harpies auparavant.

J'irais voir le corps de cette créature, je peux peut-être définir ce que c'est.

-Emma t'a protégée.

-Oui, elle c'est changée entièrement en louve devant moi, c'était impressionnant. Elle arrive désormais à parler sous sa forme lycanthrope, sur le coup j'ai été extrêmement surpris mais elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je me mette à l'abri et puis la créature a attaquée.

-Je vois. J'irais voir cette créature de plus près mais si ce n'est pas la seule, il faut que nous restions sur nos gardes et nous devons savoir pourquoi il voulait absolument s'attaquer à toi?

David hoche la tête en accord avec les dires de la brune.

-Je vais rentrer me reposer et je vais m'occuper de ça dés demain matin.

-Bien. Je m'occupe d'Emma ne t'en fais pas.

-J'en suis sûr, je ne suis pas inquiet.

Il sourit puis se dirige vers l'entrée du manoir et rentrer chez lui.

-Bonne nuit vous deux.

-Bonne nuit grand-père.

Régina ne répond pas et se rend à la cuisine pour commencer à préparer le repas, Henry fait de même voulant tenir compagnie à sa mère brune, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien avant que le bruit d'une respiration erratique attire leurs regards vers l'entrée de la cuisine pour voir Emma se tenant contre le chambranle de la porte, tenant à peine debout sur ses jambes flageolante, le regard fiévreux et la peau plus pâle qu'a l'accoutumé.

-Emma ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es censée te Reposer.

Emma voulu s'avancer mais ses jambes la lâchèrent pour la faire tomber à genoux sur le sol. Henry se précipite à côté d'elle, Régina éteint tout et vient aider son fils à la remettre sur pied.

-Ne me laissez pas toute seule.

Henry et Régina se regardent avant de prendre chacun un bras de la blonde pour le passer au-dessus de leur épaule et hisser la blonde sur ses Jambes.

-On est là Ma, on ne va pas t'abandonner.

-Henry a raison Emma, aller retourne te coucher tête de mule.

Emma rit mais tousse un peu, elle est épuisée. En voyant l'état de Faiblesse de la blonde, ils décident de la remonter dans la chambre d'amis pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Ils s'apprêtent à sortir mais la voix faible d'Emma les stoppe.

-Ne me laissez pas toute seule ici.

Ils sourirent avant de chacun se mettre d'un côté de la blonde, Régina passe une main dans les cheveux blonds alors qu'Henry serre la taille d'Emma contre lui. Emma ne veut pas fermer les yeux, elle ne veut pas les perdre, elle ne veut pas se rendre compte que tout ceci n'est qu'illusions et qu'ils ne sont pas là à ses côtés. Des larmes dévalent ses joues, vite séchée par les doigts doux et chaud deRégina.

-Tout va bien Emma, nous serons là à ton réveille.

Elle hoche la tête et se laisse aller au douce caresse de Régina, sa respiration se fait plus lourde. Régina sort du lit tout comme Henry et ils laissent la blonde dormir paisiblement dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

 _ **J'aimerais préciser que les commentaires désagréable je n'aime pas ça et je demanderais à ceux qui me les font d'arrêter, je n'oblige personne à me lire et si sa vous plaît pas je vous invite à cliquer sur la flèche en haut à droite de votre écran en-dessous des onglets. A bientôt ^^**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Hey, salut tout le monde, je vais corriger quelques petits trucs entre autre le fait de mettre les noms devant chaque dialogue, je vais rajouter quelques petite choses par-ci par-là, je voulais aussi dire que je suis désolé de ne pas répondre à vos commentaires, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail et très peu de temps pour moi, je vous remercie tous de vos commentaires et plein de bisous. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce chapitre. Bisous.**_

* * *

Deux yeux émeraudes s'ouvrent pour regarder le plafond de la chambre. La jeune femme tourne la tête pour sentir l'odeur récente de son fils dans la pièce et c'est confirmé quand elle se tourne de l'autre côté, le jeune homme tient sa mère par la taille. Un mal de tête carabiné revient à la charge, elle grimace en fermant les yeux et se met face au petit brun en lui caresse la joue de son index, le jeune garçon ouvre les yeux pour voir le visage souriant de la ressert son étreinte et met sa tête dans le cou de la blonde qui rigole au geste de son fils.

-Bonjour gamin.

-Bonjour Ma. Tu te sens mieux ?

Le mal de tête de la jeune femme revient à la charge, elle grogne un peu.

-C'est déjà mieux qu'hier bonhomme.

Henry hoche la tête, Emma se redresse et voit des vêtements de rechange sur la chaise, elle regarde son fils et fronce les sourcils.

-C'est maman qui les a emmenés, elle a dit qu'il faut que tu te douche, tu as du sang sur la nuque et dans les cheveux.

Emma mets ses cheveux sur le côté et peux y voir un peu de sang, elle lève les yeux au ciel, elle va mettre un moment a enlever le sang séché de ses cheveux. Elle jette ses jambes du lit et va pour se lever mais un vertige s'empare d'elle. Elle retombe sur le lit sous le regard inquiet du garçon qui se redresse en quelques secondes.

-Tu vas bien Ma ?

-Il semble que je me sois levée un petit trop vite, t'en fais pas gamin.

-Tu es sûr ?

-T'inquiète pas Henry.

Elle fait un clin d'œil au petit brun qui sourit, elle recommence plus doucement sa manœuvre pour se mettre debout, elle attend un peu avant de se mettre à marcher puis quand elle se rendit compte que son corps est capable de suivre, elle prend les vêtements sur la chaise et se rend à la salle de bain pour se nettoyer. L'eau coule sur le corps de la blonde, enlevant le sang qui colore l'eau de sa couleur carmin. Emma passe sa main sur son cuir chevelure pour constater qu'elle n'a aucune cicatrices. Cependant son cuir chevelu est encore un peu sensible.

Après une bonne douche de 20 min, elle descend au rez-de-chaussée pour se rendre à la cuisine, Henry est assit au comptoir à prendre tranquillement un petit déjeuner pendant que la brune se trouve au fourneau buvant son café de temps en temps. Elle rentre dans la pièce et ébouriffe les cheveux de son fils qui grogne et enlève la main de sa mère blonde qui se met à rire. Régina se retourne vers son fils pour voir ce qui cause les grognement de son petit garçon,elle constate que la blonde se trouve dans la pièce. Elle retourne à sa besogne alors qu'une tête se pose sur son épaule et deux bras enserrent sa taille.

Elle se sent extrêmement bien dans ses bras, il n'y a pas de meilleure sensation que de se retrouver dans les bras de l'être aimé. Elle se laisse aller à cette étreinte réconfortante et à la chaleur du corps de la blonde. Cette dernière ressent le sentiment de bien-être de Régina et ressert un peu plus son étreinte sur elle en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou et en humant le parfum de la brune dans ses bras. Qu'il est bon de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, de la sentir contre elle et de sentir son odeur.

-Bonjour Emma.

Cette voix chaude, elle en a rêvée pendant les 1 an ou elle est lui a tellement manquée. Elle ne peut empêcher une larme de joie de faire son chemin sur sa joue.

-Bonjour Gina.

Régina entend le sanglot coincée au fond de la gorge de la blonde, elle passe sa main par-dessus son épaule en souriant. Une étrange chaleur dans son cœur, se propage dans tout son corps, elle n'a jamais ressentit cela avec qui ce soit mais elle ne veut pas partir,elle veut rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle passe sa main dans la chevelure blonde d'Emma qui ferme les yeux.

-Tu m'as tellement manquée.

Son cœur rate un battement, elle s'arrête dans sa tâche et se retourne dans les bras de la blonde. Elle prend son visage entre ses mains en souriant, elle efface de ses pouces les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Puis elle franchit le pas, goûtant au lèvres si tentatrice de la jeune femme, elles s'embrassent doucement alors que la brune passe ses bras autour du cou de la blonde. Elles ressentent tellement de choses, la joie, le bonheur, la sécurité. Elles n'ont pas envie de se séparer mais l'air devient nécessaire, elles se séparent mais reste front contre front. Elles se sourirent tendrement, Régina brosse son nez avec celui de la blonde et l'embrasse à le temps qu'elle a rêvée de l'embrasser, elle vient à peine de le faire et voilà que c'est devenue comme une drogue. Le collier autour du cou d'Emma se met à briller d'un éclat violet sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué toi aussi Emma.

La jeune femme rit, un rire plein de bonheur.

-J'en ai bien une petite idée.

Elles s'apprêtent à s'embrasser à nouveau mais une tête brune apparaît à côté d'elles, elles ont complètement oublié la présence du jeune garçon.

-Je dois y aller les mamans.

-Très bien, à ce soir mon chéri.

-A plus tard gamin.

Il sort du manoir laissant les deux femmes seules, Emma s'approche de la brune mais cette dernière met une main sur sa bouche.

-Oh non. Tu vas me mettre en retard pour le travail et tu vas d'ailleurs te mettre toi aussi en retard.

-T'es pas marrante Gina.

-Prend ton déjeuner et tais-toi Miss Swan.

La concernée roule des yeux. Et s'assoit sur le comptoir derrière la brune qui lui donne sa tasse.

-Et c'est repartit pour du Miss Swan.

La brune rit. Elle repense à la veille.

-Emma ?

Elle se tourne vers la blonde qui a la tête dans sa tasse de chocolat.

-Mmmh ?

-Tu connaissais cette créature ?

-Non, pour te dire quand je suis arrivée ici, une de ses créatures m'a attaquée mais pas sûr que ce soit celle d'hier.

La brune écarquille les yeux.

-Cette chose t'a attaqués dés que tu es arrivé ?

-Oui, je me suis libéré de ses serre mais quand je m'apprêtais à attaquer, il a tout simplement disparu.

-C'est étrange.

-Je me suis dis la même chose figure-toi.

Il étrange que ces créatures s'attaquent au Charmings, ont-ils un objectif bien précis ? Ou alors s'attaquent-ils à l'un d'entre eux ? Ou encore la famille au complet ? Maintenant qu'elle a retrouvée la blonde, elle ne va pas la laisser s'échapper à nouveau. Elle va jouer son rôle elle aussi, elle va la proté elle va devoir parler avec les Charmings même si elle sait que pour le moment Emma n'a pas encore vu sa mère pour le moment, Régina ne sait pas qu'elle réaction elle aura mais elle n'a pas le choix.

-Gina ?

Emma est devant elle, la regardant d'un air soucieux.

-Oui ? Que ce passe-t-il Emma ?

-Tu peux me déposer au travail ? Je n'ai pas ma moto.

Emma se tord les doigts avec la tête baissée, ce que Régina trouve particulièrement adorable. Elle caresse doucement sa joue de son index.

-Bien-sûr Emma, je dois d'ailleurs aller voir David.

Emma sourit. Régina boit son café, se rend dans le vestibule pour prendre sa veste ainsi que ces clés puis sort du manoir avec Emma sur ces talons. Elle referme le manoir et les deux femmes se rendirent au commissariat, la Mercedes se gare près du deux roues de la blonde, Emma grimace quand elle voit l'état des sièges en cuir de la berline, elle regarde l'ancienne reine du coin de l'œil qui semble avoir remarquée où est attiré son regard.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'arriverais à l'enlever et puis de toute manière ce n'est qu'une voiture.

Elles entrèrent dans le bâtiments. David assit sur sa chaise lève le regard en entendant les talons de la brune et constate que cette dernière se trouve avec la blonde. Il se lève de son siège et prend sa fille dans ses bras, la blonde se tend ne s'attendant pas à ce subit contact avec son père. Ce dernier la relâche et Emma lâche son souffle qu'elle ne souvenait pas avoir retenu. Elles'assoit sur le bureau alors que Régina croise les bras sur sa poitrine, debout à côté de la blonde.

-Que puis-je pour toi Régina ?

-J'ai déjà prévenue Emma, il faut que vous restiez sur vos gardes avec Snow.

Le blond fronce les sourcils, il tourne le regard vers sa fille qui fait de même mais ne dit rien.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Cette créature qui t'a attaqué n'est peut-être pas la seule, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité tout les 4. Emma a été attaquée par cette chose lors de son arrivée.

David écarquille les yeux et scrute sa fille qui roule des yeux, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine, visiblement sur la défensive.

-Je peux me protéger moi-même.

-Tu n'es pas invincible Emma, regarde dans quel état tu étais hier,ce n'est pas un jeu.

David hoche la tête en accord avec les dires de la brune.

-Régina a raison, c'est pourquoi tu vas resté avec elle, vous pourrez veiller l'une sur l'autre, je m'occupe de ta mère et ton frère.

Emma hausse un sourcil.

-Je ne suis pas un bébé, je suis capable de prendre soin de moi et puis cela fait déjà un moment que je veille sur Régina.

Elle mets sa main devant sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux, elle tourne lentement sa tête vers la femme à ses côtés, un sourcil haussé et un sourire en coin. Emma grogne, elle c'est laissé emporté.David se mets à rire alors que le sourire triomphant ne quitte pas les lèvres de l'ancienne reine.

-Voilà une raison de plus pour que tu reste avec Régina, je me sentirais mieux en te sachant en sécurité.

Emma fait la moue en détournant la tête.

-Très bien.

-Bien, maintenant que tout est règlé, je vais allé veiller sur ta mère, prenez soin l'une de l'autre.

-Oui.

David sourit en voyant le synchronisme des deux femmes. Emma saute du bureau et David s'apprête à partir, les poils d'Emma se dresse sur son corps, elle se tend et se jette sur David et Régina alors qu'une explosions se fait entendre non loin d'eux, la brune mets sa main au dessus d'Emma alors qu'un bout de plafond s'effondre sur le bouclier qu'elle a érigée. Un grognement animal se fait entendre à son oreille, Emma se redresse un peu puis prend le morceau de plafond pour le pousser, elle grogne à nouveau alors que ces yeux brillent d'un vert inquiétant.

Elle est très en colère, quelqu'un a voulu faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aime et elle ne va pas laisser ça là. Ces crocs se mettent pousser sans son autorisation, le loup dans son corps est en colère, elle a dû mal a le maintenir dans sa cage spirituelle, il tente de se défaire de ses chaînes, griffant les parois pour sortir et réclamer vengeance toute de suite. Le sang doit être répandu, c'est la volonté de son côté loup.

Le pan de plafond retombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, elle mets ses mains sur ses genoux pliée en deux, elle tombe à genoux, son corps change sans son accord, ces os se brisant les uns après les autres comme lors de sa première transformation, des larmes de sang coulant le long de ses joues. Elle n'arrive pas à le retenir, elle lâche un hurlement animal alors que ces os craquent les uns après les autres.

Régina réagit aussitôt, elle prend le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, alors qu'Emma se tord de douleur avec des gémissements douloureux sortant de sa gorge. L'ancienne reine sent son cœur se serrée dans sa poitrine. Elle pose son front sur celui d'Emma alors que ses paumes sur ses joues insufflent de la magie dans le corps de la jeune femme pour la soulager.

-Emma calme-toi. Je sais que tu es en colère, que tu réclame le sang parce qu'on s'en est prit à nous mais cela ne sert à rien, cela est peut-être exactement ce qui veut.

Emma entend la voix de Régina, elle ressent son contact, la créature dans sa cage se calme petit à petit, les os reprennent leurs forme initiale sans aucune douleur grâce à la magie de la sorcière. La louve a entendu la brune et a décidée de se calmer, Emma reprend son souffle.

-Merci...Régina.

-Je t'en prie.

La brune lui sourit et pose un baiser sur son front. Emma se redresse sur ses pieds et regarde au-dessus pour voir un grand trou dans le plafond, elle pousse sur ses jambes, attrape un bout de plafond et se hisse à l'étage supérieure. Un bazar sans nom règne ici, les papiers sur le sol ainsi que les étagères, quelque chose percute violemment Emma, elle se cogne durement la tête contre le mur et retombe sur le bureau de David qui se brise sous son poids.

-Emma !

Ils se précipitent tout les deux sur la blonde qui ne se réveille pas. Régina tapote ses joues pour la réveiller mais la blonde n'eut aucune réaction, elle jette un œil à sa poitrine pour voir qu'elle se soulè é de voir qu'elle respire, ils regardent au-dessus pour voir deux silhouettes, l'un d'eux descend et Régina ne peut qu'écarquiller les yeux en le reconnaissant. Ses yeux s'embrume de larmes, sa ne peut être lui, c'est impossible.

-Robin !

Ce dernier ne parle pas, il toise la blonde et s'avance menaçant vers la brune, Régina fait un mouvement de la main et l'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce contre le mur. L'autre silhouette descend aussi, il s'approche du corps de la blonde.

-Ne la touche pas Crochet !

David gronde cette phrase au pirate, il ne le laissera pas s'approcher de sa fille. Ce dernier se stoppe dans son ascension et regarde le blond. Il se détourne de la blonde inconsciente et s'avance vers le prince. David sort son épée tout comme Hook, un combat s'engage entre eux dans lequel les épées s'entrechoquent dans un fracas étourdissant. Régina de son côté envoie valser Robin dans tout les coins mais ce dernier ne montre aucun signe de faiblesse et se relève sans difficulté.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?

-J'en sais rien, mais c'est pas bon du tout.

Un moment d'inattention et une main saisit la gorge de la brune, la brune regarde son assaillant, invoque une boule de feu dans sa main et plaque sa main sur le visage du voleur qui recule en relâchant sa prise. Encore un fois, il ne montre aucune douleur mais pose une main sur son visage avant de lever la tête vers le plafond tout comme Crochet, ces deux derniers disparurent dans un nuage de fumée bleutée.

David laisse retomber son arme le long de son corps et regarde autour de lui, attendant peut-être que le capitaine du Jolly Roger ne réapparaissent, Régina fait de même, le voleur tout comme le capitaine pirate à disparut. Mais qu'est-ce que sa veut dire ?Elle ne le sait pas mais compte bien s'en occuper dés que s'avance vers Emma, elle pousse doucement son épaule, la blonde grogne avant d'ouvrir les yeux et se redresser en vitesse. Elle pose sa main sur sa tête.

-Aie...

-Et encore, ce n'est qu'un « aie », sa aurait pu être pire. Tu vas bien ?

Emma tourne son regard vers Régina, elle semble anormalement pâle, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

-Oui ne t'en fais pas. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

David et Régina se regardent ce qui intriguent deux fois plus la jeune femme qui fronce les sourcils. Ils cachent tout deux cachent quelque chose.

-Crashez le morceau.

David ouvre et ferme le bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, il ne sait pas par où commencer. Régina roule des yeux en se rendant compte qu'il a vraiment l'air d'un idiot.

-Ceux qui nous ont attaqués, c'est Robin et Crochet.

Les dents d'Emma se serrent.

-Le voleur et le pirate. C'est impossible, ils sont morts tout les deux comment peuvent-ils être là ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est bien nous qu'ils visent.

Elle se tourne vers le blond.

-Rejoint ta femme et ton fils.

Puis se tourne vers Emma.

-Allons chercher Henry, il est peut-être en danger lui aussi.

Emma hoche la tête puis regarde David. Ce dernier fait de même puis tourne les talons pour rentrer chez lui, la brune fait un tour du poignet pour remettre en état le commissariat puis sort avec la blonde. Régina monte dans sa voiture alors qu'Emma enlève sa veste pour la mettre dans la voiture et grimpe sur le toit de cette dernière, l'ancienne reine sort de sa berline et regarde la blonde.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Je fais le guet. Je vais surveiller sait-on jamais s'ils envoient les créatures volante.

-Monte dans cette voiture Emma.

Elle roule des yeux, descend de son perchoir et s'exécute non sans un regard noir pour la brune qui l'ignore complètement en montant dans la Mercedes. Le trajet se passe en silence mais un hurlement perce les tympans d'Emma qui pose une main sur le tableau de bord. Quand elle reconnaît la voix, son cœur se glace, elle enlève son t-shirt sous le regard interloqué de Régina puis son pantalon et ses chaussures. Régina entend un cri et reconnaît la voix de son fils,elle arrête la berline pour regarder une créature s'envoler avec ce dernier.

-C'est le moment ma belle, allons leur botter les fesses.

Emma sort elle aussi en vitesse puis commence à prendre son apparence. Un grognement perce le silence, elle prend de l'élan en se mettant sur ses quatre pattes avant de sauter sur la créature qui tente de lui prendre son fils. La créature vole au-dessus de la ville ce qui ne rassure pas Emma qui s'accroche à lui, elle ne laissera pas cette chose lui prendre son fils, elle plante ses griffes pour le faire lâcher sa prise. Il lâche Henry et Emma l'attrape au vol, la louve s'accroche à la créature étant bien trop haut dans les airs pour sauter. Elle regarde au sol pour voir la berline de Régina se stopper et cette dernière sortir. La chose se mets à bouger dans tout les sens pour essayer d'attraper Emma qui échappe à ses serres mais elle sent qu'il va lâcher prise.

-Ma...

Emma regarde Henry, ce dernier blottit contre elle et effrayé. Elle ressert son étreinte et regarde le sol pour voir Régina les mains dans les airs.

-J'espère que tu ne te trompe pas Gina, accroche-toi bien Gamin.

Il s'exécute, ces mains dans la fourrure brune, la créature tente d'attraper Emma qui envoie ses griffes à la rencontre des serres de la créature. Elle tombe dans le vide avec le jeune garçon dans son étreinte protectrice, elle se sent d'un coup soulevée. Puis poser sur le sol. Elle n'a pas le temps de dire ouf que Régina se jette sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte nécessaire,elle pose le jeune homme sur son épaule et soulève Régina dans ses bras. La brune se retrouve à la hauteur du visage de la louve puis pose elle pose un baiser sur sa truffe.

-Mon dieu, vous m'avez fait peur tout les deux.

-Ne t'en fais pas maman, on va bien.

Emma hoche la tête puis les pose tout les deux au sol avant de reprendre forme humaine en sous-vêtements, Henry se jette sur la brune qui l'accueillit avec plaisir contre elle. Emma en petite tenue attire les yeux bruns. Régina rougit et se dé voit la réaction de celle qu'elle peut désigner comme sa compagne. Enfin il faut qu'elle en discute avec elle. La blonde rit de sa réaction.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Régina ?

La brune enlève sa veste et la pose sur les épaules d'Emma pour cacher sa semi-nudité. Emma prend la main de la brune et lui pose un baiser sur la joue. Henry sourit en voyant ses deux mères.

-Je suis content pour vous deux.

-Tu es sûr que sa ne te gêne pas gamin ?

-Oui Emma a raison, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une gêne pour toi ?

-Non, je suis super content de savoir que vous êtes ensemble. Je vous ai pour moi tout seul maintenant.

Emma et Régina se regardent, se sourirent et tournent leur regard vers le jeune homme, puis il vient les serrer tout les deux dans ses se dirige vers la berline de la brune, enlève la veste de l'ancienne reine, puis remet ses vêtements. Alors qu'elle boucle sa ceinture la magie de l'ancienne reine se réveille créant des frissons incontrôlable à la blonde, qui roule ses muscles pour tenter de les calmer.

-Régina calme-toi. Tu es légèrement entrain de stresser ma louve.

La concernée se tourne pour regarder la Sauveuse dos à elle.

-Me calmer ?! Ils ont essayé d'enlever notre fils je te rappel.

-Je n'aurais pas laissé faire ça et tu le sais.

-Si tu n'avais pas été là, qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient fait à notre fils ?

La blonde roule à nouveau ses muscles, la magie de la brune est extrêmement agitée, sa louve est en colère en sachant son âme-sœur aussi apeurée et furieuse. Elle enfile vite fait son t-shirt et se dirige vers la brune, dos à elle. Elle enroule ses bras autour de sa taille et la serre contre son corps.

-Calme-toi Régina, Henry va bien, il est avec nous, n'est-ce pas le principal ?

La brune soupire puis se tourne pour se blottir contre elle.

-Si, tu as raison, j'ai juste eu peur pour Henry et toi.

Emma s'écarte prend son visage en coupe pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

-Nous sommes là et nous allons bien alors calme-toi. Je vous protégerais tout les deux et je sais que je ne serais pas seule car tu seras là aussi pour veiller sur nous deux.

Régina sourit à la blonde, lui sourit.

-Merci Emma.

-Je t'en prie Gina, rentrons à la maison maintenant.

Le regard curieux de la brune se pose sur le corps de la blonde.

-Comment va ton corps ?

-Bien ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste besoin de récupérer, avec un peu de repos et un bon repas, je m'en remettrais vite.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais plus affaiblis hier ?

-Après mon vol planée par ta fenêtre, sa a demandé une grande quantité d'énergie à ma louve de me guérir, sa a été compliqué pour elle de me guérir.

La brune baisse la tête, elle se sent coupable de l'avoir blessée,elle n'a pas voulu lui faire de mal mais son instinct premier c'est réveillé, pensant que c'était un agresseur mais ce n'était autre qu'Emma mais comment aurait-elle pu savoir que c'était la jeune femme qui c'était faufilé dans sa maison.

-Pardon Emma.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, regarde je suis comme neuve.

La brune lâche un petit rire à la phrase de la blonde alors qu'un sourire amusé orne les lèvres de la Sauveuse.

-Je t'en veux pas. Rentrons à la maison.

-Tu as raison.

-Oui, rentrons à la maison les mamans.

Les deux femmes sourirent, avant que le petit brun ne monte dans la berline, la brune contourne la voiture alors qu'Emma monte côté passager. L'ancienne reine démarre puis engage la Mercedes en direction du manoir. De toute façon, elles ne peuvent rien faire de plus, la créature à une fois de plus disparu sans laisser de trace,Régina commence à être agacée de ne pas arriver à attraper les personnes ou créatures qui les attaquent.


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Hey les amis, voici la suite que vous attendiez tant. N'hésitez pas à me dire si sa vous plaît. Bonne lecture et a mercredi prochain.**_

* * *

La famille Swan-Mills rentrèrent au manoir, décidant de rester ensemble pour veiller les uns sur les autres au cas ou une créature ou encore leur deux anciens amants reviennent. Ce que Régina ne comprend pas c'est comment peuvent-ils être vivant ? Elle a vu Robin mourir sous ses yeux et Emma a vu Crochet mourir sous ses yeux,alors comment ce fait-il que les deux hommes peuvent-ils être vivant ? Si ces deux là sont vivants, qui d'autre a été ramené du monde des morts ? La brune est complètement perdue.

Emma assise dans le sofa du salon, ressent toute les interrogations de la jeune femme à ses côtés, elle pose une main sur sa cuisse. Ce geste attire l'attention de l'ancienne reine sur la blonde qui lui prend la main.

-Je sais que tu te pose beaucoup de question. Je peux peut-être t'aider à répondre à certaines interrogations.

Comment peut-elle savoir qu'elle s'interroge ? L'ancienne reine fronce les sourcils, puis elle hausse légèrement un sourcil.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?

Emma n'a rien loupée du changement de comportement de la brune, cette dernière semble avoir plus d'interrogation qu'au début.

-Comment sais-tu que je m'interroge ?

Emma ne sait pas comment répondre à la brune, si elle lui dit la vérité sur leur lien, elle va penser qu'elle envahit son esprit, son intimité, sa vie. D'un seul coup, elle risque peut-être de prendre peur et elle refuse de voir la brune fuir. Regardant un point fixe sur le sol, elle ressent un contact chaud sur sa joue, elle tourne les yeux pour voir les yeux chocolats qu'elle aime tant la fixé.

-Dit-moi Emma, n'ai pas peur.

-J'ai peur que tu pense que je t'envahis, je n'ai pas contrôlé tu sais.

-Contrôlé quoi Emma ?

-Je ressens chaque chose venant de toi.

La brune fronce les sourcils, elle est indécise et incite la jeune femme à poursuivre et approfondir ces explications.

-Je sais quand tu es triste, quand tu es heureuse, quand tu es en colère, je sais quand tu es blessée, quand tu...

Elle sent son sang lui monter au visage d'un coup.

-Quand je quoi ?

Emma rougit encore plus.

-Quand tu prend du plaisir.

La brune écarquille les yeux et rougit d'un coup comme une tomate, elle cache son visage de ses mains.

-Je me sens tellement embarrassée.

-C'est toi qui a voulu savoir.

-Je sais mais cela ne rend pas moins la situation embarrassante.

-Je sais.

Régina prend quelques minutes pour se calmer puis quand ce fut fait, elle relève la tête et regarde la blonde qui ne la quitte pas du se pose désormais la question, comment et pourquoi Emma ressent-elle tout ce qu'elle ressent ?

-Pourquoi tu ressens tout ceci ?

Emma ferme les yeux, elle est prête à balancer la bombe à la les rouvre et la regarde avec détermination.

-Je suis lié à toi.

La brune les bras croisées sur sa poitrine, hausse encore plus le sourcil.

-Lié à moi ? Comment ?

-Rumple m'a dit que nous partagions ce genre de lien lorsque nous trouvons notre âme-sœur.

-Je croyais que c'était Robin mon True Love alors que depuis le début c'est toi, tu étais juste sous mon nez, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu te tuer. Je m'étais déjà attachée à toi sans le savoir.

-Le fait que je sois devenue une louve n'a pas arrangée les choses,ma louve c'est imprégnée de toi, elle ne protégera que toi jusqu'à son dernier souffle tout comme moi.

Régina est touché par les mots d'Emma, elle s'empêche de pleurer par tout les moyens, regardant sa main triturer celle de la jeune blonde.

-Quand est-ce que tu as sût ?

-Que j'ai su quoi ?

-Que tu étais liée à moi ?

-Quand je suis partis. J'ai ressentis toute ta peine, ta colère et ta culpabilité. Je pensais que c'était la mienne mais au fur et à mesure je me suis rendue compte que c'était la tienne, une partie de ton âme vit dans mon corps tout comme une partie de mon âme vit dans le tien.

-Comment avons-nous fait ?

-Lorsqu'un loup s'imprègne de son âme-sœur, il la marque. Je suis marqué par ta magie et tu porte la marque de mes griffes, j'en suis d'ailleurs désolé.

Elle caresse doucement la cicatrice sur le bras de la brune, repensant à ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne m'as pas mordu, c'est le principal.

-Une morsure aurait pu t'être fatale ou te transformer en la même créature que je suis désormais.

-Ma mère te contrôlais, tu n'aurais rien pu faire, je t'en veux pas.

-Moi je m'en veux assez pour nous deux, quand on aime on fait tout pour ne pas blesser celle qu'on aime.

-Emma...

-Je refuse de t'entendre dire que ce n'est pas ma faute, sa l'est.J'aurais dû avoir le contrôle de mon corps et sa été tout le contraire.

Emma en colère contre elle-même se lève de sa place et commence à faire les cents pas devant la brune qui ne sait pas quoi faire pour calmer son angoisse et sa peur. Elle soupire doucement, puis pose une main sur le bras de la Sauveuse pour la stopper dans sa marche et dans ses réflexions, la blonde regarde la main de l'ancienne reine puis relève le regard vers l'éclat chocolat.

-Il faut que tu te pardonne, tu es rongée par les regrets et c'est ce qui finira par te perdre.

Sur ces mots, elle part à la cuisine alors que leur fils descend, il voit le regard fixe d'Emma sur le canapé, il se poste à côté d'elle, regarde au même endroit que sa mère blonde mais ne trouve rien, il passe une main devant les yeux émeraudes. La jeune femme secoue la tête, regarde son fils puis décide d'aller prendre l'air dans le jardin, le brun fronce les sourcils et entend du bruit venant de la cuisine. Il s'y rend et trouve sa mère adoptive entrain de préparer le repas.

-Maman ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon chéri ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec Emma ?

-Non, pourquoi cette question ?

La brune se retourne vers son fils en fronçant les sourcils, un mélange de peur et de colère dans le regard du jeune garçon se li dans son regard.

-Emma vient de sortir dans le jardin et elle n'a pas l'air bien,qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dis ?

Régina écarquille les yeux, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi la jeune femme à eu un tel comportement.

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'y suis pour rien.

-Je vous laisse 2 min tout les 2 et Ma devient bizarre.

-Je ne comprend pas Henry. Je n'ai rien dis de mal je t'assure.

Le jeune homme soupire.

-Je vais aller voir ce que Ma fait dans le jardin.

Il sort de la pièce se rendant dans le jardin, il regarde partout mais aucune trace de cette dernière mais où est-elle allée ?

-Maman ?!

Cette dernière se précipite dans le jardin.

-Ma n'est pas là. Fais-là revenir s'il-te-plaît, je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quelque chose.

-Henry, Emma est une adulte, elle sait se défendre seule.

-Certes, mais Ma est perdue, elle a besoin qu'on soit là pour elle.

Régina regarde à nouveau le jardin puis ferme les yeux, elle répète son prénom dans sa tête espérant que cette histoire de lien marche vraiment.

-Emma !

La louve se promène dans la forêt, ayant besoin de se vidée la tête pour le moment après les dires de la brune, elle a blessée la créature tout à l'heure et la trace de sang est encore fraîche, elle décide de la suivre, peut-être qu'elle trouvera cette chose au bout de son chemin, restant tout de même sur ces gardes en cas de problème, de plus elle est seule. Elle arrive face à un rocher, elle hume une grande quantité de sang dessus, elle contourne ce dernier mais le sang s'arrête là. Elle grogne et donne un coup de patte dans un tas de feuille. Une voix dans sa tête retentit, elle grogne de douleur,ceci est vraiment douloureux, elle reconnaît tout de même la voix de sa bien-aimée. Elle rentre au manoir, elle passe au-dessus de la barrière et s'arrête à quelques centimètres de l'ancienne reine en grognant.

Régina sait que quelque chose ne va pas, une certaine inquiétude emplit son être, elle regarde en direction de la maison.

-Henry rentre à la maison.

-Mais maman...

-Ne discute pas, fait ce que je te dis.

-Vous allez où ?

La brune regarde Emma.

-On verra où Emma m'emmènera.

Le brun hoche la tête et rentre dans la maison avant qu'elle ne fasse un mouvement de la main et qu'une barrière n'entoure son grogne à nouveau en direction de la forêt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

Un nouveau grognement lui répond. Elle prend l'immense tête de la louve qui passe sa langue sur le visage de Régina.

-Emma arrête.

La louve se stoppe et plonge son regard dans le sien, la brune caresse le pelage ébène sur sa tête et embrasse doucement son museau.

-Montre-moi Emma.

La Sauveuse l'invite à monter sur son dos, l'ancienne reine monte et se tient à son poils pour ne pas tomber, Emma s'ébroue avant de marcher au pas vers la forêt. Elle saute la barrière puis s'enfonce dans la forêt en trottinant. Elle s'arrête, hume l'air et repart dans sa course. Elle se stoppe devant le rocher, Régina descend et voit les traces dessus, puis elle se rappelle qu'Emma avait blessée la créature qui a tenté d'enlever leur fils.

-C'est bien ce que je pense Emma ?

La louve grogne à nouveau en hochant la tête, puis elle se met à tourner autour du rocher en sentant le sol, elle baisse les oreilles et s'allonge au sol au pied de la sorcière qui comprend que la Sauveuse à perdu sa trace.

-Il ne doit pas être loin, s'il y a une grande quantité de sang ici c'est soit parce qu'il avait vraiment mal soit il a tenté de se soigner.

L'ancienne reine regarde autour d'elle, la forêt est beaucoup trop sombre pour elle, Régina frissonne, la nuit est fraîche, de toute façon, elles ne trouveront rien ce soir, la nuit est maîtresse dans la forêt, la noirceur envahit chaque recoin, les empêchant de voir correctement les indices, s'il y en a bien entendue. Emma se rend compte que la brune commence à avoir froid, elle se colle contre elle pour partager un peu de sa chaleur et espérer la réchauffer un peu. La main halée se plonge dans le pelage de la Sauveuse qui ferme les yeux.

-Rentrons à la maison, nous n'obtiendrons rien cette nuit.

Emma grogne. Mais n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter. Elle s'allonge un peu au sol et Régina grimpe sur son dos, elle se relève et rentre au manoir avec la brune contre elle.

L'ancienne reine ouvre les yeux, le soleil perce les rideaux. Elle fronce les sourcils et regarde autour d'elle pour voir qu'elle se trouve dans sa chambre. Elle ne se souvient pas s'être endormie sur le dos d' dernière a dût la ramener en toute sécurité et la coucher dans son lit sans se réveiller une seule fois. Régina se redresse dans son lit et part à la recherche de la Sauveuse.

Elle regarde dans la chambre d'ami, le lit est fait et aucune trace de la blonde, elle descend au rez-de-chaussée, là encore la jeune femme n'y est pas mais quand entend un léger bruit dans une pièce du fond, elle s'y rend pour voir Emma dormir profondément dans le canapé de son bureau. Régina sourit, prend un plaid dans un meuble et va couvrir la jeune femme avec. Emma gigote un peu mais plonge son visage sous la couette. L'ancienne reine sort de la pièce pour la laisser dormir.

Elle prépare le déjeuner pour les 2 gloutons qui devraient bientôt se réveiller. Henry fait son apparition quelques minutes déjeunant avec sa mère. Une fois le déjeuner fini, il se rend à sa chambre pour s'habiller tout comme Régina qui prend une douche et s'habille,la brune commence à s'inquiéter de l'absence de la blonde, cette dernière ne c'est toujours pas réveiller et n'a pas montré le bout de son nez. Elle se rend à son bureau pour voir que la jeune femme dort toujours profondément. Elle s'approche d'elle, s'agenouille devant le visage d'Emma et faufile sa main près de la joue de la jeune femme. Cette dernière soupir d'aise mais ne se réveille pas.

Régina trouve Emma adorable surtout lorsqu'elle grimace un peu quand elle passe sa main en-dessous de son œil, caressant sa joue au main de la brune se faufile sous la joue de la blonde qui se blottit un peu plus contre. Le visage angélique et apaisée de la jeune femme attire son regard. Elle passe son pouce sur sa pommette et les yeux de la femme papillonne avant de s'ouvrir sur le doux sourire de sa bien-aimée. Elle les referme et sourit.

-Hey.

-Hey. Je m'inquiétais.

La Sauveuse ouvre les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne montrais pas le bout de ton nez, j'étais inquiète.

-Il est quel heure ?

-Il est presque 12h.

-Je vois, j'ai dormi tard.

-Tu devais être épuisée, tu mets toujours un peu de temps à te remettre n'est-ce pas ?

La lycanthrope se redresse en position assise.

-Si, tu as deviné. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à reprendre forme humaine.

-Au moins sa ne te laisse pas de blessure apparente.

-Non mais certaines blessures faites sous ma forme lycanthrope laisse des cicatrices.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

Emma se lève du canapé, enlève son t-shirt pour dévoiler des griffures un peu partout et cicatrices faites par l'épée de David. Régina regarde les blessures et passe ses doigts sur chacune d'elle. Elle constate que la peau d'Emma est brûlante.

-Tu es brûlante.

La Sauveuse sourit de toute ces dents.

-Je suis un loup, j'ai le sang chaud.

-C'est impressionnant.

Elle continue de passer ses doigts sur les cicatrices de la blonde qui la laisse faire en frissonnant sous le toucher de Régina. Quand l'ancienne reine passe ses doigts sur une cicatrice boursouflés, un grognement s'échappe d'Emma et quand les yeux bruns se fixe sur les yeux de la blonde, elle peut voir l'éclat vert et bleu brillé dangereusement, elle prend en coupe le visage de la jeune femme et l'embrasse, Emma la serre contre elle, les mains sur les hanches. La brune se détache d'elle pour poser ses mains sur son abdomen.

-Avec ou sans ces cicatrices, tu es toujours aussi belle mon Emma, tu n'as pas à te cacher de moi.

Une larme s'échappe de l'œil d'Emma, Régina accepte son corps tel qu'il est, elle pensait que cette dernière aurait eu honte de son corps. Elle prend la brune dans ses bras sans la blesser.

-Merci Gina.

La Sorcière sourit.

-Je t'en prie Emma.

Des bruits de pas interrompent les deux femmes. Une tête brune entre dans la pièce.

-Vous faites quoi les ma...

Il regarde sa mère blonde et rougit un peu. Mais son regard est attiré par les cicatrices de la jeune femme.

-Henry !

Il sursaute, rougit et tourne le dos au deux femmes qui sourirent,amusé.

-Pardon ! Je me demandais ce que vous faisiez.

-Nous discutions Gamin, ne t'en fais pas.

-J'étais inquiet de pas vous trouvez à l'étage.

-Je me suis endormie dans cette pièce et ta mère est venue me réveiller.

-Pourquoi tu as dormis là ?

La brune tourne la tête vers Emma.

-C'est vrai ça pourquoi ta dormis dans mon bureau ?

La Sauveuse passe une main dans ses cheveux et détourne la tête.

-Je ne voulais pas m'incruster dans ta chambre alors j'ai dormi dans ton bureau, il y avait ton odeur et je trouvais que c'était assez apaisant.

L'ancienne reine hoche la tête. Emma prend son t-shirt pour l'enfiler puis sort de la pièce quand son ventre commence à crier famine.

-Un vrai ventre sur patte.

Henry rit et suit les deux femmes. Emma grignote à manger, Régina accompagne Henry chez les Charmants. La blonde et elle devait explorer la forêt à la rechercher de la créature et elles ne peuvent se permettre de laisser leur fils sans surveillance surtout après ce qu'il c'est passé hier. Emma ne pourra pas être là à chaque fois et elle risque de finir par se blesser. Elle toque à la porte de l'appartement et David vint leur ouvrir.

-Régina ? Henry ? Que faites-vous là ? Et où est Emma ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi grand-père.

Régina sourit à l'ironie dans la voix de son fils. Ce dernier a prit certain traits de son caractère ce qui ne lui déplaît pas le moins du monde.

-Je dois vous laissez Henry, Emma va bien, elle m'attend à la maison.

David fronce les sourcils avant qu'un petit blond ne passe entre ses jambes pour se jeter sur son fils.

-Ri !

-Salut petit bonhomme.

Il prend l'enfant dans ses bras et ce dernier tend les bras vers Régina qui roule des yeux avant de s'exécuter.

-Gina !

-Où est donc passé mon petit garçon ?

La porte s'ouvre en grand sur Snow qui sourit en voyant les deux Mills. Mais elle le perd un peu en ne voyant pas sa fille avec eux.

-Bonjour Régina, bonjour Henry. Emma n'est pas avec vous ?

-Emma est au manoir, elle se repose et m'y attend.

David laisse les Mills entré dans le petit appartement. Régina pose le jeune garçon au sol qui entoure ses jambes de ses bras. Elle soupire mais le laisse faire, elle a vraiment quelque chose avec les Charmants, elle attire Emma mais aussi son petit frère.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Emma est allée explorer la forêt hier, elle a trouvée une , la nuit nous a empêchée de voir correctement, je vais aller avec Emma explorer un peu plus la forêt aujourd'hui.

Henry relève la tête en fronçant des sourcils, il ne savait pas que ces mères allaient s'aventurer dans la forêt malgré le danger qui plane ces derniers temps.

-C'est dangereux dehors, vous ne pouvez pas y aller.

L'anciennereine se détourne des Charmants et regarde son fils.

-Henry, si nous avons une piste, il nous faut l'explorer et puis je suis avec Emma je ne risque rien. Je la protégerais et elle me protégera, tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Ces créatures peuvent revenir n'importe quand et si cette fois elles sont plusieurs, vous serez surpassés en nombre.

-Ne t'en fais pas Henry, Régina est la plus puissante Sorcière de Storybrooke, il ne lui arrivera rien. Quant à Emma, c'est une louve,elle n'en fera qu'une bouchée.

Il acquiesce sans aucune volonté, il sait que sa mère à raison mais il a tout de même peur pour ses mères, peur qu'elles ne reviennent pas, peur qu'elles soient blessée ou pire. Il ne veut pas les perdre. Une main se pose sur son épaule, la brune lui sourit tendrement avant qu'il ne se blottisse contre elle.

-Nous reviendrons mon chéri, je te le promet, il ne nous arrivera rien.

-Je sais que toi et Emma vous veillerez l'une sur l'autre alors je vais vous laissez faire mais je veux avoir des nouvelles dès que vous rentrez à la maison.

-Je te le promet. Je te récupérerais demain, en attendant soit sage avec tes grand-parents.

-Oui maman. Soyez prudente.

Elle fait un clin d'œil à son fils, sort de l'appartement et pars rejoindre Emma. Elle n'a qu'une hâte, retrouver la jeune femme.


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite tant attendue, comme vous l'avez certainement compris, je vais essayer de poster tout les mercredis, du moins j'espère respecter les délais, j'espère ne pas manquer de temps surtout vu que nous approchons des vacances et que le travail va être envahissants, je ferais de mon mieux. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec la suite de mon histoire.**_

* * *

Cette dernière l'attend sagement assise dans le canapé du salon, les jambes en tailleur les yeux fermés. Emma a trouvée lors de son année sabbatique comment calmer sa louve agitée. La méditation est le meilleur moyen de calmer la lycanthrope qui semble en colère sans que la blonde ne sache pourquoi.

Elle se trouve assise en tailleur, regardant la créature faire les cents pas devant elle, grognant son mécontentement et ses yeux luisant parcourant le sol sous ses pattes. Emma la regarde faire se demandant bien pourquoi sa louve peut-elle être si en colère ? La Sauveuse soupire.

-Tu veux bien arrêter de tourner en rond, tu me donne mal à la tête.

La louve grogne en tournant la tête dans sa direction, montrant une rangée de croc blanche et aiguisée mais recommence à faire les cents pas.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es extrêmement agitée ces derniers temps et tu me rend quelque peu folle.

La louve s'arrête de marcher mais continue de regarder le sol. La blonde sait que sa louve cache quelque chose, elle a touchée une corde sensible.

-Nous ne faisons qu'un toi et moi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

La créature regarde Emma avec tristesse. Elle s'avance vers elle et Emma prend sa tête en coupe pour mettre son front contre sa truffe en souriant. La lycanthrope passe le bout de sa langue sur le front d'Emma qui pouffe. Elle passe sa main dans le poil ébène aussi doux que de la soie.

-Dis-moi.

La louve ferme les yeux, pose sa truffe sur le front d'Emma et des images afflux dans le cerveau de la jeune femme. L'attaque des créatures sur sa famille et la non-mort de ses anciens amis. La lycanthrope est très inquiète, c'est pour ça qu'elle est agité plonge ses yeux dans les siens tout en passant ses mains dans le poil noir. La louve grogne de contentement et ferme les yeux en se frottant contre elle.

-Tout va bien, nous les protégerons, Henry et Régina sont en sécurité.

D'un seul coup, le corps de la louve se tend, tout ses poils s'irisèrent et elle grogne. Emma ressent une douleur, elle place sa main sur son cœur. Une immense peur secoue son corps et de la colère. La louve regarde la blonde, le regard inquiet, cette dernière disparaît pour ouvrir les yeux dans le monde réel. Elle gémit de douleur et s'effondre sur le sol, elle se met sur le dos et tente de respirer. Elle se mets sur le côté, ses bras encerclant son ventre alors qu'elle crache du sang qui envahit sa bouche.

Un grognement animal sort de sa gorge, ses yeux luisent. Une aura bleu tourne autour d'elle, on lui lance un sort. Un nouveau grognement mais cette fois-ci ces os se mirent à craquer. Elle se mets sur le dos et avec les dernières forces qui lui reste, elle hurle le nom de son aimée en espérant qu'elle sentirait sa détresse.

-Régina !

Dans sa Mercedes, la brune conduit jusqu'au manoir tranquillement étant rassuré que son fils soit en sécurité avec les Charmants, il ne manque plus que la blonde pour repartir à la recherche de la créature qui les avaient attaqués. Et percés aussi le mystère des non-morts. Toute magie à un prix et celui qui a réveillé les morts doit être extrêmement puissant. Personne ne peut ramener les morts restent morts.

Régina passe sa main au niveau de son cœur quand une petite pointe fait son apparition. Puis elle freine d'un coup quand une immense douleur la traverse de part en part, elle ouvre d'un coup les yeux quand elle se rend compte que la douleur appartient à sa compagne, elle redémarre en trombe et se rend aussi vite qu'elle peut au manoir. Arrivé devant, un cri, celui d'Emma, son prénom. Elle se met à courir ,ouvre la porte et entend la blonde hurler de douleur. Elle tombe à genoux sous la douleur ressentit, elle gémit en serrant les dents.

-Emma.

La blonde tourne les yeux vers elle et la brune se fige en voyant les yeux émeraude recouvert de bleu.

-Un sort...on me lance... un sort.

La Sorcière regarde la blonde pour voir qu'elle a raison, une magie tourne autour de la jeune femme qui lâche un grognement animal. On essaie de faire sortir la rage de sa louve, la faisant devenir incontrôlable. Elle s'avance, prend Emma contre elle dans ses bras alors qu'elle se débat au début pour échapper à son emprise,lâchant quelques gémissement à cause de la douleur foudroyante qui la traverse. L'ancienne reine ne relâche pas son emprise, les minutes défilent et la blonde se calme dans ses bras. La magie précédemment ressentit n'est plus. Une magie que Régina n'a jamais ressentit auparavant.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-O...oui,merci...Gina.

La brune sert le corps contre elle, elle a eu peur qu'Emma soit attaquée par la créature d'hier mais il n'en fut rien. Quelqu'un a tenté de libérer la louve de sa cage spirituelle, Emma grogne de colère. Au plus profond d'elle, la louve désire sortir pour jouer avec celui qui l'a malmenée.

-Ellen'est pas contente du tout.

-Qui ?

-Ma louve, elle est très en colère et agitée. Elle a envie de mettre la main sur cette personne et de versé son sang.

La brune comprend la colère de la lycanthrope mais elle ne laissera pas Emma verser le sang. Elle n'est pas une tueuse, elle protège et ne fait aucun mal. C'est ce qui fait qu'Emma est spéciale.

-Nous le trouverons et nous lui ferons passer un sale quart d'heure, tu peux en être sûr.

-Je vais le laisser sur le carreau, s'il recommence et je n'aurais aucune pitié. Pourquoi se lâche ne se montre pas ?

-Je ne sais pas Emma, parce que comme tu dis c'est un lâche, il préfère œuvrer dans l'ombre plutôt que de nous affronter en face.

-Ce cafard doit mourir pour ce qu'il a fait. Ramener les morts à la vie,s'attaquer à ma famille, il a fait la bêtise de trop en s'en prenant à ma louve. Dans la soif de sang que j'étais, j'aurais causé le chaos à Storybrooke.

-Je comprend ta colère mais répandre le sang fera naître une part de noirceur.

-J'ai déjà une part de noirceur dans mon cœur Gina.

La brune la regarde intriguée, elle a besoin de savoir d'où viens cette part de noirceur dont elle parle même si elle a une petite idée.

-La culpabilité. Quand je t'ai attaqué, Rumple c'est rendu compte qu'une part de noirceur a réussi à se frayer un chemin dans mon cœur.

L'ancienne reine ferme les yeux, elle se doutait que c'était pour cela que la jeune femme avait peu de noirceur dans son être.

-La culpabilité et la colère son pire que tout, je me suis laissée submerger.

-Emma...

Elle caresse les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme contre elle.

-Mais je sais que tu ne m'en veux pas, cela disparaîtra avec le temps mais j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés.

-Je serais toujours là Emma.

Emma se blottit contre elle, profitant de cette étreinte ainsi que de la douceur de la peau de Régina contre la sienne. Elle se sent bien et en sécurité.

Elle se redresse avec l'aide de la brune, se met sur ses jambes et regarde autour d'elle, humant l'air du manoir mais aucune autre odeur que celle des Mills et la sienne ne filtre. L'ancienne reine la regarde faire en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tout va bien Emma ?

-Oui,je voulais juste savoir si quelqu'un d'autre est entré dans le manoir.

-Tu sens quelque chose ?

-Non,à part ton odeur, la mienne et celle de notre fils, il y n'y a personne d'autre qui est entré dans le manoir. Comment as-t-il fait pour me jeter un sort sans être proche de moi ?

-Un puissant sorcier sans nulle doute, c'est impressionnant qu'il ai pu faire ça alors qu'il n'est pas à proximité.

-Et je peux t'assurer que je me ferais pas avoir deux fois. Partons à la recherche de cette créature.

La brune fronce les sourcils. Elle constate qu'elle tient à peine sur ces jambes pour le moment et elle veut déjà partir à la recherche de la chose.

-C'est une mauvaise idée.

Emma se tourne vers elle, interrogative.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a quelques secondes tes os craquaient les uns après les autres et tu était au sol, c'est une mauvaise idée, tu es affaiblis. Regarde tes jambes tremblent, tu tiens à peine debout.

La blonde roule des yeux. Elle n'aime pas quand Régina l'analyse et perce ces faiblesses. Ce n'est pas à Régina de la protéger, c'est à elle.

-Je vais bien, de toute manière je ne vais pas prendre ma forme de loup.

-Il y a intérêt parce que je t'assurer que je te botterais les fesses si tu m'as mentis.

-Si tel est ton souhait.

Emma prit la direction du jardin, Régina sur ses talons, cette dernière observe la jeune femme. La blonde ouvre le portail du jardin et s'engouffre dans la forêt, elle piste ces traces qu'elle a laissée la veille. Elle a soulevée pas mal de terre et de feuille morte lors de son passage. Mais elle peut sentir l'odeur cuivré dans l'air,elle fronce le nez en sentant une drôle d'odeur. Régina la voit faire et ce demande ce que la blonde peut bien avoir pour grimacer ainsi.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Une odeur nauséabonde agresse mes narines.

La brune pouffe quand elle voit la blonde se pincer le nez et fouetter l'air de sa main. L'air dégoûtée fait rire la brune aux éclats.

-C'est quoi que tu sens ?

-Une odeur entre les égouts et les ordures.

Elle retient un rire.

-C'est vrai que c'est pas agréable quand on a un nez aussi délicat que le tien.

Emma tourne la tête vers elle quand elle entend le ton de sa voix pour voir qu'elle sourit en coin et se retient difficilement de rire.

-Je rêve ou tu te fous de moi ?

-Langage Miss Swan, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle.

Son sourire ce fait plus grand, la Sauveuse croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu crois que je vois pas ton petit sourire en coin.

-Je souri pas en coin.

-Bien-sûr que si, quand tu te retiens de rire, ta toujours ce petit sourire en coin sur ton visage.

La brune explose de rire sous l'œil outré de la blonde qui fait la moue.

-Je le savais, tu te fous de moi.

-Emma ton langage.

-Je te déteste.

-Mais oui, mais oui c'est ce qu'on dit.

Elles reprirent leur marche. La blonde sent l'odeur de sang et l'odeur acre toujours derrière ce qui commence sérieusement à la dégoûté rocher se trouve désormais devant elle.

-A partir de là, nous allons avoir besoin de ton nez Emma.

-Je sais, mais l'odeur de poubelle me gêne.

-Je ne peux malheureusement rien y faire. Attend une minute.

-Quoi ?

-Cette odeur tu peux la suivre ?

-Je ne pas la rater de toute manière.

Emma hume l'air et commence à marcher de l'odeur qui agresse son nez et la gêne dans ses recherches par la même occasion. Elles parcourent toute deux un bon kilomètre avant que la blonde ne se stoppe. La jeune femme place son bras devant Régina.

-Emma,qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle hume l'air et tend l'oreille en regardant droit devant elle, la jeune femme se met à grogner. Un bruissement attire l'attention de Régina,devant les yeux la créature émerge de derrière les arbres, il hurle sur Emma et Régina, la blonde place ses mains sur ces oreilles. La brune se rend compte que le hurlement est plus aiguë pour Emma. La créature se jette sur Emma et Régina fait apparaître son épée dans sa main pour transpercer la chose. Pas totalement mort, il s'avance vers la brune mais une main l'attrape par la nuque pour le jeter au sol et Régina replante son épée pour l'achever. Il pousse une dernier soupir avant de mourir.

-Tu crois que c'est lui ?

Régina se baisse pour regarde les marques de griffes de la louve.

-Oui,il porte les blessures avec tes griffes que tu lui a faites quand il a voulu prendre Henry.

-Il ne c'est pas envolé et m'a directement attaqué. La dernière fois,il c'est enfui.

-On dirait que les blessures que tu lui a faites l'ont beaucoup il ta vu, son instinct l'a poussé à te tuer directement.

-Tant mieux, j'en ai marre de leur courir après, c'est fatiguant et puis ces derniers temps j'ai beaucoup trop prit ma forme complète.

-Ces derniers temps tu ne t'ai pas ménager, je me demande comment tu peux encore être debout.

-Un peu de repos et un bon plat et je suis vite remise, il ne m'en faut pas plus.

La brune se met à tourner autour de la créature, la regardant sous tout les angles, elle s'accroupit.

-Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, c'est vraiment étrange. Je pensais avoir tout vu mais je me suis trompé, il semblerait.

Elle crée une boule de feu, la jetant sur le cadavre, celui-ci se désintégra pour ne laisser que de la poussière. Emma écarquille les yeux et la brune fronce les sourcils. La Sauveuse regarde la brune avec frayeur.

-J'éviterais de te provoquer la prochaine fois.

Elle regarde la blonde à son tour, complètement bouche-bée.

-Je ne pensais qu'il allait se désintégré, j'ai pas fais en sorte qu'il devienne de la poussière.

-C'est vraiment effrayant, t'es sûr que ta magie n'est pas déréglé.

-Ma magie n'est pas déréglé.

-Je dois dire que ce que viens de faire me fous la trouille.

Elle regarde la blonde avec son air de reine. L'ancienne reine fait apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main, jouant avec, Emma déglutit péniblement en regardant la sphère ardente dans la main de la brune.

-Petite nature Miss Swan.

-Quoi ?Non ! Que faisons-nous ?

Régina sourit intérieurement du changement de conversation de la jeune femme.

-De toute façon on ne peut rien tirer de ce truc, il est poussière et ne nous a pas conduits à sa cachette.

-Il va falloir que nous soyons vigilante.

devrons surveiller Henry en dehors de l'école et nous surveiller l'une et l'autre par la même occasion, les Charmants arriveront à se surveiller les uns les autres.

-Ok !Rentrons à la maison, j'ai faim.

La Sorcière roule des yeux agacée par le ventre sur patte de sa compagne.

-Tu as tout le temps faim Miss Swan.

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

Elles décidèrent d'aller chercher leur fils, l'après-midi c'est déjà bien écoulé et laisse place à la noirceur de la nuit. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée au domaine Mills, mangeant, jouant et regardant la télévision. Les rires et les mots animaient le manoir,la vie semble avoir reprit son cours dans la demeure, au plus grand bonheur de Régina.

Emma est allongée en travers du canapé, la tête suspendu et les pieds sur le dossier du canapé. Elle joue avec son téléphone mais elle fini par souffler, elle s'ennuie ferme. Le bruit de froissement des papiers ainsi que du stylo passant sur les feuilles, le souffle de la brune ainsi que le raclement de gorge ou encore le bruit du téléphone quand la secrétaire signale que le rdv de la brune est arrivé emplissent le silence de la pièce, la Sauveuse a observée le moindre fait et geste des personnes venant dans le bureau de la maire ainsi que ceux de sa compagne.

Elle se redresse dans le canapé puis regarde l'ancienne reine par-dessus le dossier en faisant la moue. Régina portant ses lunettes, parcoure de ses yeux noisettes les différentes ligne sur les feuilles. Emma doit avouer que ces lunettes, mettent vraiment le teint halée ainsi que ces yeux chocolats parfaitement en valeur et la rendent particulièrement sexy. La blonde grogne sans s'en rendre compte ce qui attire le regard de la brune. Elle sourit avant de retourner à sa tâche, la paperasse.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Un air innocent se peint sur son visage, Régina secoue la tête.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme si tu voulais me dévorer.

Emma passe sa langue sur ses lèvres alors que plusieurs images plus ou moins malsaines passent dans sa tête.

-Je m'ennuie Gina.

-Je sais Emma mais nous devons rester ensemble et tu le sais.

Emma soupire et se laisse tomber dans le canapé en regardant le plafond.

-Je sais mais je m'ennuie.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à notre fils et non à une adulte.

Elle fini par se lever, se dirigeant vers la brune, elle tourne le siège de la maire, puis prend place sur ses genoux. Elle se blottit contre elle, son odeur apaisant son ennuie, se sentant bien contre elle, la jeune femme décide de rester comme ça.

-Tu peux retourner à ce que tu étais entrain de faire.

-Je risque de ne pas être concentré Emma.

-Laisse-moi comme ça Gina.

Elle lâche un soupir avant de tourner son siège, tenant Emma par la taille pour retourner à ses papiers. Régina la serre contre elle,alors que la blonde soupir d'aise, sa respiration régulière et chaude. La brune fini par ne plus être gêner par la présence de la Sauveuse sur ses genoux, blottit dans ses bras. Faisant son travail,signant les papiers ou notant quelques détails sur des post-it.

Petit à petit que les heures passent, l'ancienne reine se rend compte que sa compagne c'est endormie contre elle. Elle lâche son stylo, puis s'adosse contre le siège, elle caresse doucement la chevelure blonde puis Emma passe sa main sous son t-shirt. Régina frissonne au contact puis sa main se faufile dans sa nuque, elle l'a masse doucement, la jeune femme dans ses bras soupir d'aise et place sa tête dans son cou. La brune fini sans s'en rendre compte par s'endormir avec la Sauveuse tout contre elle.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte, elle ouvre les yeux et regarde l'heure sur sa montre, elle c'est endormie 1h. Elle relève la tête pour regarder la porte de son bureau. Pourquoi sa secrétaire n'a rien dit au sujet d'un visiteur.

-Entré !

Snow entre dans la pièce avec Charmant et son fils qui saute dans ses bras quand il voit Régina ainsi que sa sœur dans ses bras. Le blond sourit quand il voit sa fille blottit contre la brune.

-Calme-toi Neal, ta sœur se repose.

-Ma.

-Elle va par tarder à se réveiller ne vous en faites.

Snow,elle ne s'attendait pas à ça mais elle n'a guère son mot à dire,si le cœur de sa fille à choisit l'ancienne reine alors elle ne peut s'y opposer. Voilà 1 an qu'elle n'a pas vu sa fille, qu'il est bon de revoir son enfant même après avoir crû autant de temps qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, pourtant la voilà, dormant dans les bras de Régina. Cette dernière la regarde tendrement, caressant sa joue de son index pour la réveiller mais Emma se blottit un peu plus contre elle en grognant. Elle semble ne pas vouloir se réveiller maintenant, Régina embrasse son front.

-Emma...

-Encore un peu Gina, je suis bien là.

Charmants se retient de rire en entendant sa fille. Snow ne sait plus où se mettre.

-Emma,tes parents sont là.

La blonde se redresse d'un coup, tout en tournant la tête vers elle,les regardant l'un et l'autre encore un peu fatigué. Elle se frotte les yeux, baille, s'étire avant de se laisser tomber à nouveau sur la brune.

-Salut papa et maman, hey petit frère.

Elle se redresse puis se lève. Elle écarquille les yeux en voyant le petit garçon, se dernier regarde la blonde avec les yeux brillants,tendant les bras et sautant dans les bras de son père, tout en appelant la jeune femme. Cette dernière sourit devant l'impatience de son petit frère.

-Mon dieu ce que ta grandi en 1 an petit monstre.

Elle le prend dans ses bras. Se dernier enlace son cou de ses petits bras,appelant encore la Sauveuse qui sourit. Elle file s'asseoir sur le canapé avec son frère dans ses bras, sous le regard attendrit des Charmants ainsi que de Régina.

-Ils en ont pour un moment.

Régina prononce cette phrase avec tendresse avant de les quitter du regard pour ce concentrer sur ces visiteurs.

-Que puis-je pour vous Snow et David ?

Ces derniers tourne leur regard vers la maire.

-Nous voulions voir Emma et avoir le cœur net sur certaines choses.

-Certaines choses ?

-Votre relation à toute les deux.

-Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes de foires.

La brune est agacée voir en colère de leur comportement. Emma le ressent et regarde par-dessus le dossier en fronçant les sourcils.

-Nous ne pensions pas ça.

-Alors que pensiez-vous ?

-Nous voulons que vous soyez heureuse.

Régina est sceptique, elle ne croit pas en leur histoire. Elle d'autant plus agacée maintenant mais alors qu'elle allait déverser sa colère,une main se pose sur son épaule et elle se sentit apaisée.L'ancienne reine sait qu'Emma est désormais auprès d'elle. Elle sourit tout en posant une main par-dessus celle d'Emma.

-Je pense que ce qui se passe entre moi et Régina, ne concerne que vous prie de la laisser tranquille avant que je ne sévisse.

Régina sourit au ton protecteur et furieux de la jeune femme. Emma n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à sa compagne et depuis qu'elle est sa compagne officielle, elle est extrêmement protectrice. Snow sent que sa fille est en colère, elle peut voir dans son regard que l'orage gronde. De plus, la mâchoire de la blonde est serrée.

-Je suis imprégnée de Régina alors si vous essayez quoique ce soit contre elle, il faudra me tuer d'abord. Car si vous tentez quoique ce soit contre Régina, je la rejoindrais dans l'haut delà.

Snow fut choquée des paroles de sa fille. Elle n'a pas l'intention de perdre sa fille encore une fois, le fait que la jeune femme soit partit pendant 1 an a arraché son âme de mère.

-Nous ne voulons rien faire à Régina Emma je t'assure.

-Tu ne nous toujours pas pardonnés pour ce que nous avons fait ?

Snow a prit la parole, sentant l'angoisse d'avoir perdu définitivement sa fille. Si la répond s'avère être positif, elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'à elle même, elle n'avait cas pas s'attaquer à la jeune femme sans fondement.

-Je vous ai pardonnés mais je n'ai pas oublié pour autant, je garde les marques de vos méfaits. C'est ce qui me rappelle chaque jour ce que vous m'avez fait alors que je protégerais celle que j'aimais.

La blonde s'avance vers eux, une lueur dangereuse dansant dans ces yeux. Régina se mets devant Emma alors qu'elle grogne à leur encontre.

-Partez !Je m'occupe d'Emma.

Un sanglot calme toute de suite la blonde qui regarde son petit frè dernier tend les bras alors qu'il est assit sur le canapé le regard plongé dans l'océan émeraude de la Sauveuse, Emma s'exécute en le prenant contre elle.

-Ma...

-Tout va bien bonhomme. Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Il sert l'étreinte un peu plus étroitement, ces bras autour du cou de la jeune femme qui lui caresse le dos. Elle tourne le dos à ses parents alors que Régina s'appuie contre le devant de son bureau en voyant la jeune blonde interagir avec son frère. Elle fini par donner le petit blond à son père qui lui sourit et tourne les talons avec sa mère qui s'arrête, souriant tristement avant de reprendre son chemin refermant la porte du bureau derrière elle alors qu'Emma regarde cette dernière.

Désormais,ils savent que la jeune femme n'est plus une enfant, qu'elle aime de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Elle a une famille, sa famille son les Mills, Régina fait désormais parti de sa vie et elle ne la voit pas sans elle. La tristesse de perdre son âme-sœur la tuerait à coup sûr. Emma se tourne vers sa compagne qui lui sourit et elle va se blottir contre elle, se disant qu'elle avait son futur auprès de celle qui fut la Méchante Reine.


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Salut tout le monde, voici la suite de notre histoire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'essaye d'écrire un maximum mais en ce moment je n'ai pas trop l'inspiration. Syndrome de la page blanche. Je pense que les vacances vont m'aider à retrouver l'inspiration et vous donnez une histoire qui vous plaira. Bisous et bonne lecture les amis.**_

* * *

La journée a été longue et ennuyante pour Emma qui allongée sur le canapé lâche un millionième soupire d'ennuis. Elle avait regardée dehors, regardant le ciel et les gens qui passaient sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient observé menant leur petite vie, discutant avec leur amis, leur famille. L'hiver est déjà présent dans la petite ville mais Emma, elle, ne ressentait pas la fraîcheur étant donné que son corps est aussi chaud que le soleil.

Régina est venue plus d'une fois près d'elle pour se réchauffer et se rassurer de sa présence alors que la blonde l'enroulait dans ses bras pour partager sa chaleur. Pour les deux femmes, la journée c'était déroulé trop lentement à leur goût, recherchant sans cesse le contact de l'une ou de l'autre. Elles se devaient d'être à proximité, sentant un certain vide prendre place lorsqu'elles sont trop loin l'une de l'autre. La brune avait remplit tout ses papiers, certains parlent de projets d'aménagement, d'autre de rénovation. Elle avait donnée son accord à quelques-uns d'entre eux, après tout un peu de changement ne ferait pas de mal.

Alors que Régina était assise et que la blonde regardait par la fenêtre, le téléphone de la brune se mît à sonner. Emma regarde le téléphone sur le bureau puis regarde la brune qui fait de même. La Sauveuse hausse un sourcil dans une question silencieuse, l'ancienne reine se contente de hausser les épaules ne sachant pas qui pouvait bien l'appeler sur son téléphone personnel. Elle se lève du canapé et se faufile jusqu'à son bureau. La sonnerie de l'appareil gronde dans les oreilles d'Emma qui grogne de mécontentement.

-Emma...

Le ton mécontent de la brune fait se tourner la blonde complètement la sortant de sa contemplation du paysage.

-Répond à ton téléphone Régina, il me casse les oreilles et s'il continue je risque de prendre certaine mesure qui n'est autre que lui faire rencontrer le mur de ton mur, à moins que je le broie dans ma main. Oui...je vais faire ça.

Elle se dirige vers l'ancienne reine, un sourire carnassier au lèvre en regardant l'appareil. Régina la voyant faire, prend son téléphone et décroche sans regarder l'appelant. Emma grogne à nouveau et fait demi-tour. Son plan ne prendrait pas effet aujourd'hui à son plus grand malheur.

-Mills

-...

-Mon chéri?

Emma écarquille les yeux.

-Je peux savoir avec le téléphone de qui tu m'appelle?

-...

-Henry Daniel Mills!

Emma pouffe, attirant le regard noir de la sorcière sur elle. Elle lève les mains en l'air pour clamer son innocence.

-Tu vas prendre tellement cher petit.

-Emma!

-Quoi?! C'est vrai, c'est juste une constatation c'est tout.

Elle mime à la blonde de se taire.

-Henry, rend se téléphone à ta grand-mère.

-...

-Ne discute pas.

Emma regarde la brune attentivement et son air consterné et désespéré l'a fait doucement rigoler.

-Snow? Explique-moi pourquoi tu avec mon fils et pourquoi tu le laisse utiliser ton téléphone.

-...

La magie de Régina se mets à bouillir dans ses veines. Un énorme frisson traverse la blonde qui se lève de l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle se place derrière la brune et l'entoure de ses bras. Emma ressent toute la colère de la Sorcière et elle tente de la calmer mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi l'ancienne reine est autant en colère. Elle va avoir le fin mot de toute manière alors elle cache sa tête dans le cou de la brune déposant des baisée sur la peau halée.

Finalement, la brune se calme, sa magie rengainée, Emma se sent plus sereine, l'ancienne reine tourne la tête et embrasse sa joue pour la remercier de son geste. Emma la garde contre elle et tente d'entendre la conversation.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses. Pourquoi mon fils est avec vous?

-Je l'ai pris avec moi quand je suis sortis du travail.

-Henry sait qu'il doit rentrer au manoir après les cours.

-C'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'il vienne, même si le manoir n'est pas loin, je ne voulais pas le laisser tout seul.

-Alors tu t'es permise de limite kidnapper mon fils.

Ces mots crachés font de tendre la blonde dans son dos qui se mets à gronder. Sa mère se permet d'emmener son fils n'importe où. Si ce dernier n'avait pas appelé, Emma aurait retourné la ville pour le retrouver alors que ce le petit brun serait sous son nez. Snow est vraiment sans gêne. Une main caresse la chevelure blonde de qui détend la jeune femme, elle ferme les yeux et laisse les doigts hâlés se faufiler dans ses cheveux d'or.

-Je viens chercher mon fils.

Elle grogne ces derniers mots, raccrochant le téléphone, se tourne dans les bras d'Emma, place un baiser sur sa joue, se défait de ses bras pour prendre ses affaires sur sa chaise et son bureau. Emma la regarde faire en souriant, les gestes tendre de la brune sont plus que bien accueillis par la jeune femme qui ne se lasse pas de sa tendresse. L'ancienne reine se cachant constamment derrière un masque froid et impassible, ne montrant aucune émotion pour se protéger des inopportuns qui essayeraient de s'y faire une place. La Sauveuse malgré les rejets de maire savait que derrière son masque se cachait une femme blessée par la vie, le sort s'acharnant sur elle. Emma a continué d'insister car au début une inévitable attraction, l'attirait toujours vers la brune.

-Emma?

Elle secoue la tête et regarde la femme en face d'elle.

-Tu avais l'air absente.

-J'étais partie dans mes pensées, pardon Gina.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux légèrement gênée de s'être fait attraper.

-Tu n'as pas à être gênée.

-Je ne suis pas gênée.

-Si, quand tu es gênée tu passe une main dans tes cheveux.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Régina sourit avant de prendre la main de la blonde et qu'elles ne sortent du bureau pour prendre la direction du parking. Toute deux montent chacune de leur côté. La brune passe devant le commissariat et la blonde sort de la berline. Courant en direction de son deux roues, elle sort ses clés et la brune remarque qu'elle n'a pas son casque pourtant elle enjambe sa moto et quitte son stationnement. Elle ouvre sa portière et regarde la jeune femme d'un regard noir.

-Quoi?

-Tu ne vas conduire cette engin sans casque?

-Eh bien...si.

Elle sourit innocemment sur ce dernier mot.

-Emma Swan!

-J'ai oublié de le prendre.

-Heureusement j'y ai pensé alors viens le chercher dépêche-toi.

La blonde roule des yeux mais s'exécute tout de même. Une fois à côté de la Mercedes, l'ancienne reine tend le casque à la Sauveuse, elle le mets, attachant la sangle mais laissant sa visière ouverte puis tend les bras de chaque côté de son corps.

-Que je ne te reprenne pas a monté sur cette engin sans protection.

-Oui Majesté.

-Je ne plaisante pas Emma!

-Ok,ok Gina, calme-toi.

La brune ferme la visière du casque noir au motif tribal rouge. Elle monte dans sa berline sans un regard pour la blonde. Emma soupire, puis monte sur sa moto, enlevant la béquille. Elle se mets a suivre la voiture jusqu'à chez ses parents. Elle enlève son casque, éteint le contact et suit la brune, son casque en main elle entend le bruit de verre qui se brise, un frisson parcourt son corps, elle se baisse se retrouvant accroupis. Un bras passe au-dessus d'elle, elle prend Le Bras et le casse provoquant une fracture ouverte de l'agresseur. Elle jette son casque et se mets en position de combat. La brune derrière elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce alors que l'agresseur revient à la charge et qu'Emma ne lui mette un bon crochet du droit.

-Gina, Henry.

Elle hoche la tête et monte en haut. Emma rassurée que sa compagne soit en sécurité, enlève sa veste et roule ses muscles.

-C'est entre toi et moi mon grand. Je sais pas qui tu es mais t'aurais pas dû essayer de m'emmerder.

Il essaie de mettre son poids dans la figure de la blonde qui attrape sa main et ressert son emprise, les os de la main craquent mais l'agresseur ne crie pas et ne gémit pas.

-Ok, sa c'est bizarre. Je t'ai cassé Le Bras, la main, je t'en ai collé une bonne mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir mal.

Il mets un coup de boule à la blonde qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle grogne.

-Tu m'agace.

Elle envoie un coup de genoux dans son ventre et il s'effondre au sol. Un hurlement coupe Emma dans sa contemplation, elle court en direction du loft. Elle ouvre la porte, Snow et Charmants au sol, blessée. Henry n'est pas dans la pièce ce qui l'inquiète. Régina attaquées par 3 autres agresseurs. Emma voit rouge. Son bras prend la forme de son loup, recouvrant la blancheur de sa peau par de la fourrure. Elle leur saute dessus, son bras traverse un corps, son cœur dans sa patte griffue. Elle sort sa main et le corps inerte tombe au sol. Ses crocs poussent, un grognement animal sortant de sa gorge.

-Vous allez mourir.

Elle se jette sur eux, ils tombent tout trois par la fenêtre. Emma se relève tout comme eux, elle ne prend pas le temps d'enlever ses vêtements et prend sa forme complète. Un agresseur lui saute dessus et la frappe au visage, elle l'attrape et l'envoie valser violemment, elle se jette sur l'autre et le mord au cou. Il tombe au sol, son sang se répandant partout autour de lui. Elle attrape l'autre et le griffe jusqu'à ce qu'il soit méconnaissable. La louve regarde ses pattes et hurle. Elle remonte au loft et quand elle voit son fils auprès de la brune, le téléphone à la main, elle sait qu'il a appelé les secours. Le petit brun se tourne vers elle, mais elle se détourne. La louve étant au commande n'a pas l'intention de laisser ça là, elle va se venger. Le sang doit répondre par le sang, ils ont attaqués sa famille, elle va tous les tuer.

-Ma!

Dans son esprit, la blonde envahit par la colère entend l'écho de la voix de son fils, la louve arrête de marcher regardant dans le vide devant elle. La louve à côté d'elle grogne, lui intimant de ne pas ouLa louve croise le regard, voir la femme qu'elle aime affaiblit, la rend plus folle de rage encore, la brune ne quitte pas son regard malgré la fatigue qui la submerge, ces blessures lui font un mal de chien.

-Ne te laisse pas submerger par ta colère ou elle finira par te consumer.

La lycanthrope se tourne complètement vers elle malgré la rage dans son regard, elle tend l'oreille, croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Ta part de lumière ne protégera pas Emma, la noirceur prendra possession de ton être et tu resteras un vulgaire pantin pour ta part de noirceur.

Emma relève la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui chocolat, la douceur et l'amour de l'ancienne reine pour la jeune femme, la calme peu à peu, la Sauveuse se mets sur quatre pattes, elle s'approche tout doucement de Régina qui plonge sa main dans son poil ébène, elle prend à pleine main la fourrure de la louve qui vient se blottir contre elle, la protégeant et l'installant confortablement contre elle. Elle plonge sa truffe dans le cou de Régina qui frissonne, elle passe une main sur sa tête.

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas et la louve sent ses poils hérisser quand elle voit tout ces gens entré dans l'appartement, elle grogne en montrant les crocs.

-Emma...

La blonde dans son for intérieur n'écoute pas, son esprit endormie dans son corps, la louve au commande prête à tuer tous ceux qui oserait s'approcher de Régina et d'elle. Elle ressert son emprise sur le corps de l'ancienne reine. Les ambulanciers voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient à rien, tout en essayant de calmer la louve tout comme Henry. Toujours prit dans sa frénésie, elle n'écoutait pas, ne voulant pas qu'on touche son âme-sœur.

L'un d'eux attire l'attention de la louve qui ne le quitte pas des yeux, prête à se lever pour lui arracher la tête. Régina regarde l'homme faire mais ne peut parler. Elle est épuisée, elle ne peut ni bouger ni parler. Emma se mets à grogner d'un coup en sentant une aiguille transpercer sa chaire, elle se lève et une autre perce sa chaire, elle avance vers celui qui ose l'attaquer mais son corps devient mou, elle tombe à genoux sur le sol, les sons et les images deviennent flou, elle voit Henry retenue par les ambulanciers alors que deux policiers pointent leurs armes sur elle, la Sauveuse voit la brune être emmener loin d'elle. Un grognement de dépit s'échappe de sa gueule.

-Ma!

-On l'a tient.

Emma s'effondre au sol, elle reprend forme humaine nue comme un vers. Tout ces vêtements ayant été déchirée lors de sa transformation et n'ayant pas prévu de prendre sa forme de lycanthrope aujourd'hui, elle n'a donc pas prévu de vêtements élastique. Un policier la couvre avec une couverture et fut elle aussi emportée. Les Charmants, Régina ainsi que Henry prenant le chemin vers l'hôpital, alors que la blonde fut emmenée dans un endroit inconnu.

Quand Emma ouvre les yeux, elle est habillée d'une tunique hospitalière, un marteau piqueur dans la tête, la bouche pâteuse. La jeune femme regarde autour d'elle, des murs blancs ainsi qu'un lit d'appoint dans lequel elle n'est pas allongée. Elle passe une main sur sa tête puis constate des chaînes autour de ses poignets. Ces chevilles elle aussi enchaînée, elle ne comprend pas.

-Hey! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Aucun bruit, aucun son ne perce le silence à part le bruit des chaînes qui s'entrechoquent. Elle hurle à plein poumon quand elle sent la douleur de l'argent brûler sa chaire. Folle de rage, elle tente de s'en soustraire en prenant sa forme de loup mais ces dernières l'affaiblissent. Elle s'assoit au sol alors que des larmes sillonnes son poils ébènes.

Des yeux chocolats s'ouvrent doucement, elle se redresse d'un coup dans son lit mais grimace quand ses blessures la tiraille. Une tête brune entre dans la pièce et se jette sur elle, elle retombe sur le lit en gémissant de douleur. Quand elle baisse la tête, elle voit son fils en proie à de violent sanglot accroché à elle.

-Henry? Mon chéri, tout va bien?

-J'étais tellement inquiet, je croyais que j'allais vous perdre toute les deux.

-Comment sa toute les deux? Où est Emma?

-Michael et Leroy l'ont emmenés je ne sais où.

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici?

-Sa fait 3 jours.

-3 jours! Il faut qu'on retrouve Emma.

-Mais maman...

-Je vais bien Henry. Allons retrouver ta mère.

Il bomba le torse et partit vers une petite armoire qu'il ouvrit pour prendre un sac qu'il posa sur la chaise à côté du lit. Voyant que sa mère avait un peu de mal à se mettre debout, il se place à côté d'elle et l'aida à se mettre debout. Elle sourit à son fils et commença à s'habiller tout doucement pour ne pas bousculer son corps. Elle sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour personne. Quand elle fut sortit, elle inspira un grand bol d'air frais puis regarda autour d'elle. Elle se tourne vers son fils.

-Tu as quelque chose qui appartient à Emma?

-Non. Tout ces vêtements se sont déchirés quand elle a prit sa forme de loup, elle c'est retrouvée toute nue quand elle a reprit forme humaine.

-Quoi?! Ils ont vu mon Emma nue! Je vais leur arracher les yeux.

-Calme-toi maman. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux plus tard, trouvons maman d'abord.

Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour reprendre le contrôle de sa magie et de sa colère. L'inquiétude rongeait son âme, où la jeune femme pouvait bien être? 3 jours, elle était sûr que sa compagne serait venue la voir. Mais cette dernière a tout simplement disparut et elle espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

-Allons au manoir, on trouvera fatalement quelque chose qui appartient à Emma.

-Tu veux un sort de localisation.

-Exactement mon chéri. Ramenons-là à la maison.

-Yes!

Ils rentrèrent au manoir, Régina étant encore affaiblit préfère garder sa magie pour le sort de localisation. Régina trouva les clés de la moto de la jeune femme sur le guéridon de l'entrée, elle hausse un sourcil et se retourne vers son fils. Ce dernier hausse les épaules.

-J'ai récupéré le casque, la veste et les clés d'Emma par terre à l'entrée du loft.

-Emma à dû enlever sa veste et faire tomber son casque quand on l'a agressée. Où se trouve sa moto?

-Toujours devant le loft, j'ai nettoyé les traces de sang sur la peinture.

Régina sourit en serrant le trousseau de clé dans sa main. Elle savait à quel point Emma tenait à son deux roues. Il semblerait que Henry est remarqué aussi puisqu'il a prit soin de nettoyer le deux roues de la jeune femme. Elle mets sa main près de son visage, paume ouverte vers le haut, les clés se mirent à trembler avant que l'une d'elle se mets à bouger puis se lever en l'air suivit des autres. Le trousseau de clé se mit à voler à hauteur de son visage.

-J'avais oublié à quel point c'était incroyable.

-Avec ça on va vite trouver Emma.

Elle souffla sur la paire de clé qui se mit à suivre un chemin qu'elle s'empressa de suivre aussi avec son fils. Ils parcoururent la ville, passant devant les bâtiments et passant a côté des villageois de la ville qui furent étonnés de voir la magie de la brune en pleine action. Ils finirent par arriver devant l'hôpital, les clés retombèrent dans la paume ouverte de Régina qui fonça les sourcils.

-Comment est-ce possible?

-Tu es sûr que tu as lancé le bon sort.

-Oui certaine, je ne comprend pas.

Henry écarquilla les yeux.

-Je sais où elle est?

La brune regarde son fils intriguée.

-Où?

-L'aile psychiatrique.

-Comment ont-ils pu maintenir Emma là-dedans, avec sa louve elle aurait pu sortir.

-Je ne sais pas, allons voir nous verrons bien, j'espère qu'elle est bien ici.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'hôpital et se rendirent près d'un petit boîtier sur lequel l'ancienne reine tapa le code, la porte se déverrouilla et elle l'ouvrit, son fils sur ces talons espérant que sa mère blonde se trouve dans ses murs. Des bruits de pas attira l'attention de Régina qui se plaqua contre le mur. Henry fait de même et la brune décida de jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Une infirmière sort d'une cellule pour se rendre au fond de l'aile. La Sorcière constate un policier devant une porte assez imposante. Elle se tourne vers son fils, ce dernier hausse un sourcil de la même manière que sa mère brune.

-Monsieur!

L'homme tourne la tête vers Henry, il fronce les sourcils et s'approche de lui. Quand il arrive à l'angle, l'ancienne reine frappe sa tête avec un bâton. Il tombe au sol, inconscient, elle l'attrape et avec l'aide de son fils le cache dans un placard. Elle prend les clés attachés à sa ceinture puis se dirige vers la porte blindée. Elle mets la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte qui grince sur ces gonds.

Un escalier s'offre à elle, descendant prudemment les marchés une à une. Une autre porte se trouve en bas des marches, elle l'ouvre et mets sa main sur sa bouche. Emma est là, allongée sur le flanc sous une forme de loup normal, des sillons ensanglantés sur son visage ainsi que ces pattes. Henry écarquille les yeux, il se précipite sur la petite louve, secouant son épaule. Le canidé ne réagit pas et ne montre aucun signe de conscience.

-Ma.

Régina s'avance vers elle, s'accroupit à côté d'elle, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Emma...Mais que t'ont-ils fait?

Aucune réponse ne passe la gueule de la louve, elle donnerait tout pour voir ses beaux yeux émeraudes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, l'entendre rire, la taquiner, l'embrasser, la prendre contre elle. Mais actuellement, rien de tout cela n'est possible, la Sauveuse est dans un état pitoyable. Henry passe les différentes clés dans les serrures des chaînes entourant la louve. Cette dernière ouvre les yeux en entendant du bruit. Elle grogne en montrant les crocs, Henry et Régina reculent alors que la louve se mets d'un coup sur ces pattes. Ces pattes flageolantes qui ne supportent pas son poids, elle retombe au sol dans un bruit sourd, elle réessaye mais sans espoir, elle reste un sol, laissant une larme coulée.

Régina se rend compte que le canidé ne bouge plus, les yeux ouverts regardant droit devant lui mais semble désintéressée d'eux. Elle voit la perle iodée glissée dans son doux pelage ébène, elle s'approche doucement les mains de chaque côtés de son visage pour ne pas paraître agressive. La louve regarde la brune, sa respiration s'accélérant alors qu'elle essaie de bouger ses pattes, en vain. Son corps épuisé ne la porte plus, elle geignit en fermant les yeux. Une douce chaleur passe sur sa tête, elle ouvre les yeux pour voir la brune la caresser doucement. Elle se calme et laisse l'ancienne reine la câliner.

-Calme-toi, nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

Henry s'approche et la louve s'agite à nouveau.

-Donne-moi ta main Henry.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle doit te faire confiance avant que tu l'approche.

Il s'avance doucement, plaçant sa main devant la truffe du canidé, elle hume sa main et passe son museau dans sa paume. Il passe sa main dans le poil ébène et se faufile jusqu'à ses pattes, la louve geignit quand la douleur frappe. Elle grogne mais Régina maintient sa tête sur le sol en la câlinant. Il enlève les chaînes des pattes de la Sauveuse qui ne bouge pas, incapable de se lever.

-Comment va-t-on la sortir d'ici, elle ne peut pas se lever?

Régina regarde autour d'elle et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, un loup de cette taille ne passera pas inaperçu puisqu'il fait presque sa taille. Une idée lumineuse lui vint et un sourire malicieux prit place sur son visage.

-Je dois passer un coup de fil?

 **Quelques minutes plus tard.**

Henry et Régina poussaient deux brancards simultanément, la louve se trouvant sous un drap prenant la direction du parking. Certains les regardaient avec interrogations essayant de voir sous le drap. Le canidé tente de sortir sa truffe du drap mais la brune rabat la couverture sur elle pour ne pas être vu. Ils étaient presque à la sortie de l'hôpital quand on les stoppent dans leur avancées.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?

-Nous déplaçons les brancards.

-J'ai bien vu mais ce n'est guère pas là que vous devez les déplacer.

Le brancard touche le mur, la louve geignit quand sa truffe rencontre ce dernier, le médecin tente regarder par-dessus Henry et Régina qui se mettent devant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-C'était moi, je me suis cogné le coude contre le mur, sa fait un mal de chien.

-Bien, je vais devoir y aller, faites mieux votre travail.

Il partit et Régina lève une main pour invoquer sa magie mais Henry l'attrape au vol. Il montre Emma de la tête, elle roule des yeux avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur chemin. Une camionnette se stationne devant eux. Katherine et Frédérick sortent.

-Alors?

-Elle ne peut pas bouger une seule patte. On a faillit se faire attraper.

Entendant d'autres voix, la louve se mets à grogner. Régina enlève le drap du corps du canidé qui lève la tête en montrant les crocs.

-Tout va bien. Il ne te veulent pas de mal.

-C'est vrai, on est là pour aider.

Frédérick s'approche et Emma le hume avant de le laisser faire lorsqu'il se mit à la porter avec Katherine et Régina. Elle geignit tout de même quand la douleur se réveilla dans ses pattes. Ils la posèrent à l'arrière de la camionnette. Henry à l'avant avec Frédérick tandis que la blonde se trouve à l'arrière avec Régina, l'ancienne reine pose la tête de la louve sur ces genoux.

-Tu as essayé de la guérir.

-Oui, mais ma magie ne fonctionnait pas.

-La chaire est à vif, comme brûlée.

-Peut-être qu'elle a été brûlée.

-Des chaînes en argent.

-C'est forcément ça. Emma déteste l'argent, la dernière fois sa l'a beaucoup affaiblit.

-Je m'en occupe.

La blonde prend de quoi soigner les blessures, elle imbibe de désinfectant un coton puis l'applique sur la patte. La louve hurle de douleur, elle sort ses crocs en menaçant la princesse. Régina sert la tête noir contre elle. Katherine soigne les blessures non sans quelques grondements de la part d'Emma qui bat sa queue tellement fort sur le sol de la camionnette que ce dernier vibre fortement. Une fois fait, la louve lève la tête et lèche la tête de la blonde pour la remercier. Cette dernière rit et câline la tête du canidé qui grogne de contentement.

Ils arrivèrent devant le manoir, ils voulurent porter la louve mais cette dernière se mit doucement sur ces se mit à marcher mais tombe sur le côté, Régina sent son cœur se déchirée dans sa poitrine en voyant sa compagne ainsi. Elle se place à côté d'elle tout comme la prince pour la laisser s'appuyer sur eux. Quand ils entèrent, trop épuisée la lycanthrope se couche au sol dans le salon incapable d'aller plus loin.

-Merci de nous avoir aidés.

-Appelle-moi quand tu veux. Surtout s'il s'agit d'Emma. Pourquoi elle ne reprend pas forme humaine?

-Je ne sais pas. Je me posais la même question.

-Tu finiras de tout façon par savoir.

-Merci Kat et Frédérick.

-Pas de soucis Régina.

Ils partirent laissant la brune, la louve couchés au sol semblant dormir et Henry contre son flanc qui caresse le poil épais du canidé endormis.

-Maman?

-Oui mon chéri?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant?

-Je ne sais pas, mais ils ne mettront plus la main sur ma compagne je peux te l'assurer.

-Emma ressemble plus à un loup normal mais en trois fois plus gros. Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas. Nous allons justement le découvrir.


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fête. Je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre de notre histoire. Je vous remercie pour tout vos commentaires, sa me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire plaît à beaucoup de monde. Je n'ai pas pu poster la semaine dernière, l'inspiration ne voulait vraiment pas venir et j'ai été pas mal occuper. Assez parler, je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture les amis en espérant que je puisse poster dans les temps.**_

* * *

La louve couchée au sol dans son bureau, Régina assise dans le canapé, cherchait des réponses dans ses grimoires. Il mentionne différent type de loup-garous mais aucun ne correspond à sa compagne. Il est vrai que la Sauveuse ne ressemble plus au loup-garou qu'elle était autrefois mais elle doit trouver des réponses pour pouvoir aider la jeune femme à redevenir un humain et l'avoir à nouveau à ses côtés même si elle est présente sous sa forme de loup.

Ces taquineries, son sourire, ses réactions adorable, ses mimiques et ses piques lui manquent. Sa voix, son corps et ses yeux d'habitude émeraude lui manquent. Mais le regard est désormais azur, remplit de tristesse et de douleur. La louve lui communique sa peine et sa tristesse lors de ces trois jours enchaînées comme un animal sans âme. Ce que Régina ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi ont-ils fait ça? Pourquoi l'ont-ils traités ainsi? Ils savent pourtant que la louve n'est pas qu'un simple animal alors pourquoi? L'ancienne reine n'a pas de réponse à cette question mais elle finira par en avoir.

La louve lève la tête, elle plonge son regard azur dans celui chocolat, l'immense tête se place sur ces genoux alors que sa queue fouette le sol et l'air derrière elle. Elle gratte l'oreille de sa compagne qui grogne et expose un peu plus son oreille au douce attention de la brune qui rigole. Elle place un baiser sur sa truffe et la louve passe le bout de sa langue contre le nez de Régina qui sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. Emma ne cesse ces douces attentions même sous cette forme.

-Merci Emma, même si je ne sais pas si tu es encore là.

La louve lève la tête et continue de regarder de son regard océan la brune. La créature semble tellement humaine, mais une part de l'ancienne reine se sent vide. Elle a l'impression de ne pas ressentir l'aura de la jeune femme. La lycanthrope pousse de son museau la main de Régina, elle la prend délicatement dans sa gueule et la pose sur le livre. La brune sourit avant d'ouvrir et de continuer à chercher.

-Merci ma belle.

Elle jappe et se couche au pied de l'ancienne reine. Des bruits de pas font s'agiter les oreilles de la louve qui lève la tête en direction de la porte.

-Maman!

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas, la louve se mets sur ses pattes. En voyant le jeune homme, elle lâche un petit grognement avant de s'affaler sur le sol. Ils se mirent à rire en la voyant faire, le petit brun approche de sa mère biologique. Il passe sa main dans sa fourrure alors que la brune les regarde attendrit.

-Ma a l'air d'être toujours là.

Régina sent son cœur se serrer. Elle ne ressent plus tout a fait sa présence auprès d'elle. Elle aimerait tellement que son fils ai raison mais elle commence sérieusement à douter de ses mots à son plus grand désespoir.

-Maman ça va?

Elle relève la tête et sourit timidement.

-Oui mon chéri.

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Sa n'a pas l'air d'aller depuis qu'Emma est a la maison, est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle est imposante?

Elle regarde la louve qui semble dormir.

-Non, ce n'est pas à cause d'Emma.

-Tu ne veux pas m'en parler?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Henry, je veux juste trouver un remède pour Emma.

Il hoche la tête peu convaincu.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider.

-J'en doute, certains de mes grimoires sont dans des langue elfique ou d'ancien peuple. Tu n'arriveras pas à déchiffrer les écrit.

Il baisse la tête, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

-D'accord.

Il décide de rester dans la pièce en tenant compagnie à la brune ainsi qu'à la louve qui semble dormir a point fermé. Il se colle contre le dos de la lycanthrope allongée de tout son long sur son flanc, caressant le poil de la louve, la tête contre le flanc de la bête qui respire doucement. Bercé par la chaleur et les mouvements respiratoires de sa mère, il fini par s'endormir contre elle. Régina relève la tête en se massant la nuque pour faire passer les courbatures, elle n'entend pas le moindre bruit et regarde en direction de la louve ainsi que de son fils, ces deux derniers dorment profondément l'un contre l'autre. Elle prend son téléphone pour immortaliser ce moments et les prend tout deux en photo, le mettant en fond d'écran.

Elle prend un plaid sur le canapé, le mets sur les épaules de son fils, enlève les quelques mèches de cheveux devant son visage, puis descend sa main pour le passer dans le poil de la louve qui soupir d'aise mais ne se réveille pas pour autant. Elle se redresse et continue ses recherches dans ses grimoires tout en jetant des coups d'œil à sa compagne ainsi que son fils. Les heures défilent et la brune commence à désespérer de trouver une solution pour sa bien-aimée.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

La louve ouvre les yeux et regarder la brune de ses yeux azur. Elle relève la tête, puis prend Henry par la veste. Ce dernier enserre la tête de la louve qui le pose sur le canapé. Elle se lève, prend la veste de l'ancienne reine dans sa gueule, cette dernière obéit et décide de la suivre, elle conduit Régina dans la forêt avant de se baisser un peu et de lui faire signe de monter sur son dos.

-Je ne veux pas te blesser, tu n'es pas encore remise.

La louve prend la brune par la veste dans le dos puis la force à monter, Régina n'a d'autre choix que de monter, elle s'agrippe à elle en plongeant ses doigts dans son poils ébène. La lycanthrope commence à marcher, avant de se mettre à courir de plus en vite, la brune sent le vent sur ces joues. Sa compagne évite les obstacles au sol ainsi que les arbres avec agilité. L'ancienne reine profite de cette balade en criant et riant sa joie. La louve tourne la tête de profil pour lâcher un petit sourire avant de se concentrer sur la route

Malgré sa forme de loup, Emma a gardée certaines expressions humaines. Ce qui fait que pour un loup, elle est beaucoup plus expressif. Elles s'enfoncent toute deux dans la forêt, la louve entend le doux son du rire de la brune ce qui allège son cœur. Elle voulait lui changer les idées et on dirait qu'elle a réussit sa mission. Ne voulant pas rentrer de suite pour que l'ancienne reine se replonge dans ses grimoires, elle continue sa balade jusqu'à ce que la lycanthrope ressente une douleur dans ses pattes. Elle n'a d'autre choix que de s'arrêter en boitillant. Elle s'abaisse pour que Régina puisse descendre, se demandant ce qui arrive sa compagne.

-Emma qu'est-ce qui se passe?

La concernée baisse la tête vers ses pattes tremblante et couverte de sang. La sorcière retient un cri de stupeur avant de s'abaisser pour regarder les blessures de plus près. La louve s'écroule au sol en geignant quand la douleur se fait plus persistante.

-Tu as rouvert tes blessures.

Elle voulait faire plaisir à la brune mais elle ne lui cause que des soucis et de l'inquiétude, elle devrait peut-être partir et les laisser vivre en paix. Elle se mets tant bien que mal sur ses pattes et marche en boitillant pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt mais la sorcière se place devant elle.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

La louve montre la forêt de la tête. Régina comprend qu'elle veut s'en aller.

-Je te laisserais pas t'en aller.

La lycanthrope plisse les yeux.

-Tu rentre avec moi. Dépêche-toi Emma.

La colère est visible dans le ton de sa voix, elle baisse ses oreilles et fait demi-tour avec l'ancienne reine à ses côtés.

-Que je te reprenne pas à vouloir t'en aller, ou tu passeras un sale quart d'heure.

Elle hoche la tête sans grande conviction.

-Je sais pourquoi tu as voulu partir.

La créature s'arrête dans sa marche et regarde la brune pour avoir les réponses, cette dernière se mets devant elle.

-Je sais que tu pense être un poids.

Elle baisse la tête honteuse de s'être fait démasquer aussi vite. Régina sourit en voyant qu'elle a visée juste.

-Je me doutais bien que c'était ça. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, nous sommes une famille après tout.

La bête remonte la tête en entendant ce mot.

-Une famille c'est fait pour s'entraider, pour s'épauler. Alors tu n'as pas t'en faire, comme tu m'as aidée et épaulée, je vais faire de même avec toi. Je t'aime Emma et je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

Elle embrasse la truffe de la louve puis une onde de choc les fait violemment reculer avant que la louve ne gémissent de douleur. Elle se couche au sol en hurlant de douleur, Régina sent son cœur se serrer. La créature se fait plus petite et plus menu. Avant que ses membres ne prennent forme humaine et que le cri de douleur humain de sa bien-aimée ne la fassent sursauter. L'ancienne reine à l'impression d'attendre des heures avant de voir le corps de sa compagne. Le corps humain de la blonde allongée face contre terre avant qu'elle ne grogne de douleur et ne tente de se relever malgré ses membres tremblant.

-Emma!

La brune s'accroupit et prend le visage de sa compagne entre ses doigts, elle ouvre ses yeux émeraude et d'une voix rauque et faible.

-Gina.

L'ancienne reine fait apparaître une couverture pour couvrir la blonde nue comme un vers. Emma gémit de douleur quand elle tente de se mettre debout mais son corps ainsi que ses muscles protestent vivement. Des larmes de douleur et de colère envahissent son visage enfantin.

-Calme-toi Emma, je suis là, je vais t'aider.

-Gina...ils...

Régina sait de suite que la blonde veut parler de la torture qu'elle a subit. Elle caresse doucement ses cheveux blonds pour tenter de la calmer.

-Je sais, je sais. Calme-toi, je suis là maintenant, je ne laisserais plus personne s'approcher de toi.

Elle passe son bras sous les genoux et dans le dos de sa compagne et la soulève dans ses bras. Emma entoure le cou de Régina de ses bras mettant sa tête dans son cou alors que les larmes mouillent le haut et le cou de la brune qui mets sa tête contre celle de la Sauveuse agitée. Elle a réussit à lui rendre sa forme humaine. Un baiser d'amour véritable. Alors c'était bien Emma son Véritable amour.

-Pourquoi tu pleure Gina?

Régina ne c'est guère rendu compte qu'elle pleurait, elle sent une main douce essuyé son visage inondé de perle iodé.

-Je t'ai enfin trouvé.

Emma sourit et mets son front contre le sien avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse, Régina ressert son étreinte sur la femme dans ses bras, la Sauveuse approfondit le baiser en glissant sa main dans la nuque de sa compagne qui sourit dans le baiser. Qu'il est bon de retrouver l'être aimée après quatre long jours d'absence. Régina lui a beaucoup manquée. Elle ne plus se passer d'elle, c'est impossible car c'est comme arrachée son âme ou lui briser son cœur de ne pas l'avoir contre elle ou à ses côtés. Elles se séparèrent avant de se sourire mutuellement.

Les deux femmes passèrent la journée collée l'une à l'autre. Henry content de retrouver sa mère reste lui aussi collé à elle. Les bras autour de la taille de la blonde, marchant dans ses pas quand elle avance. Ce qui fait rire sa mère brune et grogner sa mère blonde d'avoir son pot de colle de fils qui ne la lâche pas d'une semelle.

Le lendemain, Régina rejoint l'hôpital avec la blonde, portant une veste à capuche dont cette dernière est rabattut sur ces cheveux blonds, cachant par la même occasion son visage. La jeune femme désire rendre visite à ces parents pour savoir comment ils allaient depuis l'agression, les deux femmes ont eu l'occasion de discuter de ce qui c'est passé. Elles ne savent comment intépréter cela. Ils n'ont fait aucune exception,les Charmants ont été blessés, le petit frère d'Emma se trouvait chez Belle, Henry est resté quand il a entendu des bruits étrange au rez-de-chaussée, il envoyait un message à sa mère quand cette dernière rentra avec fracas dans la maison en utilisant sa magie. Quand il a entendu le hurlement de sa mère brune, il est sortit et c'est jeté sur les assaillants de la brune puis quelques secondes plus tard, Emma est arrivée et n'en a fait qu'une bouchée.

Régina a eu vent de l'immobilisation musclé de sa compagne. Trois personnes l'ont enchaînés avant de la sédater. La lycanthrope n'a pas tenue longtemps quand ce poison c'est infiltré dans son sang.

Emma s'arrête devant la porte de l'hôpital, une frayeur sans nom s'empare d'elle. Régina remarque que la blonde ne la suit plus, elle se retourne pour voir la Sauveuse plantée comme un piquet. L'ancienne reine sent la peur de la jeune femme, elle revient sur ses pas, place une main sur sa joue. Cette dernière sursaute, n'ayant pas vu sa compagne se déplacer et se placer devant elle.

-Emma...

-J'ai peur Gina.

-Je sais mais je suis là avec toi, il ne t'arrivera rien, je t'en fais la promesse. Rentrons avant que cela ne paraisse suspect.

La Sauveuse hoche la tête sans grande conviction. Elle prend la main de Régina pour se rassurer quand elle rentre dans le bâtiment aseptisé. Emma fronce le nez et un grognement fait vibrer sa gorge sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. Sa louve à l'air de très bien s'en souvenir elle aussi, ce qui risque de devenir un problème si cette dernière s'agite. Elle inspire avant de marcher au côté de la brune qui entrelace ses doigts au sien. Elles arrivent devant l'accueil, une petite jeune femme répondant au appels et tapant sur sa souris. L'hôtesse leur sourit.

-Bonjour Madame et...

-Monsieur.

Régina a envie de se taper la tête contre le mur mais voulant éviter que la blonde n'en dévoile, elle préfère mentir sur son sexe, c'est déjà un début.

-Bien. En quoi puis-je vous aidez?

-Nous cherchons Snow-White et Charmants.

-Je vois...Ne bougez pas.

Elle pianote sur son pc avant de prendre son téléphone, la blonde s'apprête à faire un mouvement mais la magie de Régina immobilise son bras ce qui la fait grogner de mécontentement. La petite femme relève la tête vers la Sauveuse.

-Il y a un problème?

-Aucun, mon compagnon est juste un peu grincheux.

-Très bien. Alors, ils sont tout les deux dans la chambre 117 au deuxième étage.

-Je vous remercie.

-Je vous en prie et bonne journée.

-Vous de même.

Elles prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent à l'étage, elles restent tout de même leur garde en cas d'eventuels agresseur. Pénétrant dans la chambre et refermant derrière elles, les deux femmes virent les Charmants les regarder avec suspicion. Ils virent la brune ainsi qu'une personne ayant une capuche, cette dernière l'ôta et dévoilà son visage fatiguée.

-Emma!

La blonde sourit en voyant que leurs blessures ne sont pas aussi grave qu'elle le pensait. Elle s'avance et s'assoit sur une chaise au milieu des deux lits.

-Nous sommes content de te voir.

-Je suis contente que vous ne soyez pas trop amoché.

-Comment tu vas?

-Je vais bien.

La brune soupir en fermant les yeux et quand elle les rouvrent, elle sursaute en voyant trois pairs de yeux posées sur elle.

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi tu as soupiré?

Emma prend un air innocent quand elle pose la question à la brune.

-Tu ne vas pas bien Emma,ne dit pas le contraire.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais elle est coupée par les voix simultanées de sa mère et son père, cela ne l'étonne plus qu'ils soient perfectement synchrone désormais, elle roule des yeux et les regarde d'un air blasée.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

La Sauveuse passe une main dans ses cheveux, légèrement embarassée.

-Tu me le payeras Gina.

L'ancienne reine sourit d'un air machiavélique.

-Bien-sûr Miss Swan.

Elle souffle. Elle n'a pas envie d'en parler et surtout pas à ces parents, même Régina ne sait pas ce qui c'est passé. Mais elle doit certainement s'en douter.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Il va bien falloir que tu en parle Emma,tu ne peux pas garder tout ça pour toi, ce n'est pas sain.

-Je sais mais je ne suis pas prête à en parler.

-J'attendrais que tu sois prête dans ce cas.

-Merci Gina.

David et Mary n'ont rien loupés de l'échange, ils se sourirent mutuellement en voyant tout l'amour qu'elles se portent.

-Qu'on dit les médecins?

-Nous pouvons sortir dès aujourd'hui, nos blessures a encore besoin de soin mais il n'est pas nécessaire que nous restions ici.

David sourit mais le perd quand il voit les bandages autour des poignets de sa fille.

-Emma tes mains.

Mary regarde elle aussi et pâlit d'un coup.

-Que t'est-il arrivé?

La brune et la blonde se regardent avant que l'ancienne reine n'hoche la tête pour lui donner le courage ne prononcer les prochains mots qu'elle va dire.

-Je...Les chaînes en argent ont marqués ma chaire, me laissant de profonde blessure.

-Tu devrais faire examinés tes poignets.

refuse!

La blonde c'est emportée sans s'en rendre compte,la peur rongeant ces entrailles. Elle ne veut plus qu'on la touche. Il n'y a que Régina et son fils qui ont se privilège désormais. Elle ne laissera plus personne poser la main sur elle.

-Emma calme-toi.

La blonde se mets respirer difficilement. Mettant les mains sur sa tête alors qu'une migraine commence pointer le bout de son nez. Elle se balance d'avant en arrière alors que les images de la torture et des mauvais traitements qu'elle a subit reviennement à la charge. La brune sent toute la détresse et la peine qu'elle ressent au plus profond d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais sentit autant de désespoir.

-Que ce passe-t-il Régina?

Elle se précipite à côté de la blonde.

-Elle fait une crise d'angoisse.

Les deux Charmants voulurent se lever de leur lit mais la brune déjà au côté de la blonde la prend contre elle, sa tête contre la poitrine de Régina. Les battements régulier du coeur de la reine calme la Sauveuse en pleine crise. Elle calque sa respiration sur celle de sa compagne qui continue de la serrer contre elle en lui caressant les cheveux et en lui prononçant des mots réconfortant pour la calmer. Quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration de la blonde se calme et elle s'endort contre elle, épuisée.

-Elle c'est endormie.

Régina prononce cette voix dans un murmure.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?

-Emma a subit un très gros traumatisme pendant que nous étions tout trois à l'hôpital.

-Que c'est-il passé?

-Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'en a parler, je ne la forcerais pas en parler. Quand elle voudra en parler pour se libérer de son fardeau je serais là pour l'écouter et l'épauler.

-Je vois, si Emma refuse d'en parler, c'est que sa a dût lui laisser une profonde blessure au plus fond d'elle. Elle finira par en parler ou il faudra l'y forcer, ce qu'elle garde en elle n'est pas sain pour son futur. Sa pourrait lui nuire.

-Depuis combien de temps Emma n'a pas dormie?

-Je ne sais pas, elle est épuisée je sais mais elle voulait vous voir pour être rassurée certainement.

Ils regardèrent Emma dormir paisiblement avant que des sourires attendrit ne prennent place sur leur visage.

-Elle c'est calmée très rapidement grâce à toi, comment est-ce possible?

Doit-elle leur dire ou le garder pour elle? De toute façon ils finiront par le savoir tôt ou tard.

-Emma est mon Véritable Amour.

Ils furent bouche-bée, seule la respiration d'Emma se fait entendre dans le silence de la pièce

-Je croyais qu'on avait qu'un seul Véritable Amour?

-Il semblerait que non puisque Emma l'est, j'ai brisé une malédictions sur elle.

-Une malédiction? Celle qui la gardait en tant que loup-garou ?

-Emma est malheureusement toujours un loup-garou mais une autre malédictions c'est abattue sur elle, la gardant dans un corps de loup et l'empêchant de communiquer avec nous ou de reprendre forme humaine.

Un air soucieux se trouve sur le visage de Mary.

-Alors c'est donc vrai.

-Quoi donc?

-Je suis allé voir Belle la semaine dernière pour essayer d'avoir des nouvelles d'Emma mais même Belle ne l'avait pas vu. Rumple a clairement fait comprendre que toi et Emma êtes plus liées qu'on ne le croit parce que où que tu trouve, Emma saura toujours où tu es. Vous êtes liées de plusieurs manières, par la magie, l'imprégnation d'Emma et votre amour.

Elle prononce cette dernière phrase des cœurs plein les yeux. Régina grimace en roulant des yeux. Snow se croit toujours dans le monde des bisounours.

-Rumple sait cela?

-Bien-sûr, votre magie s'entrelacent, comme il dit autre possesseur de magie sait quand un autre magicien a un véritable amour.

-Il va falloir que nous discutions lui et moi.

Ils ne prononcent plus un mot et laisse la jeune femme dormir paisiblement en espérant qu'on ne vienne pas la réveiller car le manque de sommeil est clairement marqué sur ces traits d'habitude plein de vie. La Sauveuse a bien mérité un peu de repos.


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Bonjour tout le monde, je suis désolé pour le retard, mon pc a dû être envoyé en réparation la semaine dernière. Maintenant on peut dire qu'il est comme neuf. Il fonctionne donc je vais reprendre l'écriture de mon histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours. Voici la suite que vous attendiez je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et bonne lecture, bisous les amis.**_

* * *

Emma se réveilla en sentant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, elle ouvre doucement ses paupières fatiguée, elle redresse la tête et regarde cette main dans ses cheveux. Régina la regarde en souriant alors que la blonde entoure la taille de la brune pour enfouir sa tête dans le ventre de l'ancienne reine qui l'accueil avec plaisir. David sort de la petite pièce attenante qui n'est autre que la salle de bain et Snow s'y rend directement après lui. Le blond regarde sa fille et se dit qu'il a loupé beaucoup de chose avec elle qu'il aurait voulu voir quand sa fille était enfant.

Il ne refera pas la même erreur avec son fils que celle qu'il a fait avec sa fille, Emma est une jeune femme désormais et n'a donc plus besoin de lui. Mais il sera toujours là pour la protéger, tel est son rôle de père. Snow elle aussi c'était dit la même chose que son mari, une moue blessée et triste peinte sur son visage. Emma avait semble-t-il trouvé l'amour en Régina, elle sait que la brune avait prouvée à mainte reprise qu'elle n'était plus celle qu'elle était, elle n'est donc pas réticente à lui confier sa grande fille, pour qu'elle la protège à son tour.

Pendant qu'elle se change, elle repense à la façon dont Régina a prit soin de sa fille devant leur yeux. La petit brune n'avait jamais vu autant d'amour dans les yeux de l'ancienne reine même lorsqu'elle était amoureuse de Daniel, peut-être que ce dernier n'avait pas été son Véritable amour comme elle le pensait. La brune a dû attendre longtemps pour trouver son âme-sœur, mais sa en valait la peine, elle a trouvée la blonde.

Emma quant à elle, ne pensait pas que la brune pouvait l'aimer. Régina est une reine et elle, elle n'est que la Sauveuse, c'est parce que Emma est elle-même que l'ancienne reine en est tombée amoureuse. Cela a prit du temps, au début elle l'a détestait, puis elle a apprit à l'appréciée, pour devenir amie avec elle, ensuite sa meilleure amie et ressentir des sentiments pour elle quand elle a été là pour la soutenir dans la mort de Robin. Emma a toujours été là pour l'épauler pour l'aider à redevenir quelqu'un de bien, d'avoir sa rédemption et de ne plus être la Méchante Reine au yeux de tous.

Snow ressort de la pièce d'eau puis regarde Emma et Régina interagir ensemble. Emma a la tête blottit contre le ventre de l'ancienne reine qui passe sa main dans ses boucles dorées. Elle sourit doucement, se disant que toute les deux se sont bien trouvés et que désormais, ils sont une famille unis. Quelqu'un toque la porte, Régina mets la capuche de la blonde sur sa tête alors que Whale entre dans la pièce. Emma lâche la taille de la brune alors que Régina cache la silhouette de la blonde avec son corps.

-Bonjour Snow et Charmants.

Il s'arrête en voyant la brune.

-Oh bonjour Madame Mills.

-Bonjour docteur.

Il se tourne vers ses patients

-Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui?

-Bien, nous allons bien.

Snow regarde le médecin tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil vers sa fille toujours cachés derrière la Sorcière. Cette dernière sent sa louve intérieur s'agité et une colère bouillonnante couler dans ses veines.

-Je vois que vous êtes déjà prêt à partir.

-Oui, l'infirmière nous a dit que nous pouvions sortir aujourd'hui.

-C'est exact, vos blessures sont presque cicatrisée, je préconise du repos pour le moment.

-Ce sera fait docteur ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Très bien, je donne vos papiers à l'accueil, vous n'aurez cas signé vos papiers de sortit et vous serez libre comme l'air.

-Bien-sûr merci Docteur Whale.

-Je vous en prie.

Il sortit de la pièce. Régina se tourne vers Emma qui sert ses mains, plantant ses ongles dans sa paume. Elle prend sa main et desserre ses doigts pour y mettre les siens, la blonde regarde sa main ressert l'étreinte de sa main sur celle de la brune sans lui faire mal. La sorcière sourit mais est un peu inquiète de la réaction de la blonde quand le médecin est arrivé dans la pièce.

-Calme-toi Emma.

La Shérif soupir et relâche ses muscles.

-Que ce passe-t-il?

Régina tourne la tête vers les Charmings qui les regardent avec inquiétude.

-Je ne sais pas, Emma a du mal à maîtriser sa colère depuis son enfermement.

-Ce qu'elle dû vivre là-bas à dû être dure.

Emma se tend avant de respirer un peu plus rapidement. Régina sent une boule d'angoisse dans son ventre. Elle s'agenouille devant elle, mets sa main sur la joue pâle de sa compagne qui sursaute violemment avant que l'océan agitée de jade se plonge dans son regard chocolat.

-Concentre-toi seulement sur ma voix Emma. Tu n'es plus là-bas, tu es en sécurité, tu es avec moi, avec ton père et ta mère. Tu n'es plus enfermée dans cette horrible endroit. Respire.

Elle place la main de sa compagne au-dessus de son cœur.

-Concentre-toi sur les battements de mon cœur et sur ma respiration, tu vas calmer ta respiration.

La blonde se concentre sur la brune en face d'elle, prenant de grande inspiration pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Petit à petit, elle se calme, son cœur et son souffle reprenant un rythme régulier.

-Tout va bien mon Emma, je suis là maintenant, je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal je te le promet.

Elle hoche la tête tout en ne quittant pas sa compagne des yeux, elle est plus rassurée quand elle sait qu'elle est près d'elle. Son regard embrumé de larme fait fondre le cœur de l'ancienne reine. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

-Rentrons à la maison ma chérie.

Emma hoche à nouveau la tête, elle se lève de sa chaise tout en prenant la main de sa compagne de la sienne. Elle ne veut plus la lâcher, le comportement adorable de sa Sauveuse est tellement adorable, qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle cache les cheveux blond de son Shérif dans sa capuche pour ne pas qu'on la reconnaisse car ceux qui ont fait ça à la blonde sont probablement entrain de se promener dans l'hôpital.

Elles s'apprêtent à partir quand quelqu'un entre dans la pièce quand une brune y entre, le souffle d'Emma se coupe quand elle voit la jeune femme entré alors que la rage et la peur s'empare de chacune des fibres de son corps. Régina n'a guère le temps de dire quoi ce soit que Emma est déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce tenant la brune par la gorge.

-Emma!

La brune tenu par Emma sourit malicieusement.

-Je savais que c'était toi. Quand Régina est dans les parages tu ne peux qu'être avec elle.

Emma gronde. Sa louve désir se transformer pour la mettre en pièce mais elle l'a retient autant que possible. Elle retire sa capuche pour dévoiler toute la rage sur son visage, ses yeux brillants montrant une transformation imminente.

-Je le vois dans tes yeux que tu as envie de te transformer, pourquoi tu ne le laisse par sortir qu'on s'amuse un peu et que tout le monde voit que tu n'es qu'un monstre.

La voix rauque de la blonde indique à Régina qu'elle mets toute sa volonté pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre comme toi.

-Tu es sûr pourtant vu que tu sors avec la Méchante Reine, je croyais que tu deviendrais comme elle.

Elle prononce cette phrase ne ricanant. Emma ressert sa prise sur sa gorge. La brune commence a avoir du mal a respirer mais continue de ricaner.

-Alors Emma on se décide à me tuer.

-Emma relâche-là.

-Elle mérite de mourir pour ce qu'elle m'a fait.

-Tu n'es pas comme elle, tu l'as dis toi même.

-Elle m'a torturée.

Les trois autres se figèrent en entendant les sanglots ainsi que le son faible de la voix de la jeune femme. Régina s'avance un peu vers la blonde avant de s'arrêter.

-Quoi?

La voix faible de Régina fait tourner un peu la tête de la blonde.

-C'est elle qui est responsable de mon enfermement, qui m'a torturé pendant des heures, je n'avais pas le droit au repos. Elle m'a emprisonnée dans ma forme de bête pour m'infliger les pires tortures.

-Je sais que ta colère désire prendre le dessus pour la tuer mais tu vaux mieux qu'elle Emma, nous allons nous occuper d'elle si tu nous laisse faire, je te promets qu'elle ne te fera plus rien.

Une pointe d'espoir naquit dans le ventre de la brune et Régina sait qu'elle a réussit à retenir la blonde de faire une erreur. Emma la relâche et celle qui fut son amie, tombe au sol en toussant, elle reprend son souffle en regardant la Sauveuse avec haine.

-Votre mère va être extrêmement déçue Mlle Paige.

-Je n'ai plus de nouvelle de ma mère depuis un moment alors on peut pas dire qu'elle ai son mot à dire.

-Où est-elle?

-Je ne sais pas, si je le savais je ne saurais pas ici. Il me l'a enlevé.

Tout le monde fronce les sourcils.

-Qui?

La demande d'Emma laisse tout le monde bouche-bée.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire Swan.

Emma grogne avant de vouloir la prendre à nouveau par le cou mais son père lui enserre la taille pour l'éloigner.

-Calme-toi Emma, sa ne sert à rien. On n'aura pas de réponse si tu te décide à lui briser la nuque.

-Lâche-moi David, je vais lui faire avaler sa langue.

Emma se débat dans les bras de son père avant que Régina n'agite sa main, les muscles de la jeune femme se relâche avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les bras de son père qui la prend dans ses bras.

-Répondez à la question Mademoiselle Paige où quand elle sera réveillée je l'a laisserais s'occuper de vous.

Elle déglutit difficilement en regardant son ancienne amie dans les bras de son père, elle savait de quoi Emma était capable, elle décide de cracher le morceau, elle n'a guère envie de finir en pièce entre les mains de la blonde.

-Je ne sais pas qui c'est, je n'ai jamais vu son visage, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a des créatures bizarre sous ses ordres. Je n'ai entendu que sa voix, je n'ai rien vu d'autre.

-Que c'est-il passé pour que vous en vouliez autant à Emma?

-C'est à cause d'elle que ma mère m'a été prise.

-Pourquoi de sa faute? Emma est votre amie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?

Elle jette un coup d'œil vers la Shérif.

-Très bien. La personne qui m'a prit ma mère voulait que j'enferme Emma et que je l'a torture jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit affaiblit.

-Pourquoi?

-Il désirait se confronter à elle et sachant qu'elle serait faible, elle n'aurait pas pu bouger le petit doigt pendant qu'il lui rendait visite. Il vous en veut à toute les deux et surtout à vous Régina, il dit que vous êtes responsable de la disparition de son amour véritable. Il vous a observé, vous et Emma ainsi que les Charmings, ils se servent de votre famille pour vous affaiblir.

Des visages soucieux se tourne vers l'ancienne reine. Cette dernière semble réfléchir intensément.

-Cela te dit quelque chose Régina?

-Non, je ne vois pas de qui il s'agit.

-J'ai l'impression que tu sais autre chose Lily.

Snow regarde la brune en plissant les yeux.

-Il a ramené des morts à la vie.

Tous se figent, donc il avait bien vu. Robin et Crochet qui étaient bien morts ont été ramenée à la vie. Mais pourquoi?

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi ramené des morts?

-Il dit que c'est pour vous affrontez.

-Nous affronter? Sa devient vraiment inquiétant.

-Tu n'as pas tord mais nous savons désormais que c'est à toi et Emma qu'il en veut, nous sommes des dommages collatéraux.

-Il vise Emma pour m'affaiblir, il sait le lien qui m'unit à Emma. En atteignant Emma, il m'atteint moi. Je ne vais pas le laisser faire ce qu'il veut dans ma ville. Je vais mettre la main sur lui et lui arracher le cœur.

Ceux présent dans la pièce ressentir un frisson longer leur colonne vertébrale en entendant cette phrase. Le retour de la Méchante Reine, il ne doit pas savoir qui elle est, il ne fallait pas la provoquer. La guerre est désormais ouverte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Emma sort lentement de l'inconscience dans laquel on l'a forcé à plonger, son corps est ballotté dans tout les sens. Petit à petit, les sons lui parvienne et la Sauveuse peut nettement entendre le bruit du moteur d'une voiture, elle sent le parfum de sa compagne autour d'elle et en vient à la conclusion qu'elle se trouve dans la Mercedes de l'ancienne reine. Elle ouvre doucement les yeux, la lumière du jour frappe ses rétines, une migraine pointe le bout de son nez, elle mets une main sur son front et se redresse doucement. Actuellement à l'arrière de la berline de la mairesse, cette dernière n'est pas dedans. Elle regarde par la fenêtre pour voir qu'elle se trouve en face de la mairie et sa mère surveille la berline mais aucune trace de David.

Snow voyant sa fille émerger, ouvre la portière de la Mercedes et la blonde pose ses pieds sur le sol.

-Tout va bien Emma?

-J'ai une affreuse migraine, mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

Mary ne sait pas quoi répondre, elle a peur de sa réaction si elle sait que Régina la plongée dans l'inconscience. Elle ne donne pas chère de sa peau si sa fille l'apprend. Emma relève la tête et voit bien que cette dernière lui cache quelque chose, elle soupir, se lève du cuir des sièges arrière mais un vertige la prend, elle s'appuie sur la voiture.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

-Euh...Régina t'a endormi.

-Elle m'a quoi?!

Snow déglutit difficilement quand la voix grondante de la jeune femme parvient à ses oreilles. Elle n'ose plus parler ayant peur de la mettre plus en colère qu'elle ne l'ai déjà. Surtout que si Emma perd le contrôle, Régina va lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure, elle n'a pas envie que les deux femmes s'acharnent sur elle.

-Demande plus de précision à Régina quand elle reviendra.

-Où est-elle?

Emma est furieuse, tout les poils de la petit brune se dresse sur son corps quand les yeux de la blonde change de couleur pour un bleu océan.

-Elle est dans le commissariat avec ton père. Ils vont revenir.

-Qu'est devenue cette traîtresse de Lily?

-Ton père et Régina l'ont enfermé dans la cellule du commissariat.

-...

La Sauveuse grimace quand sa tête lui lance. Elle se pose de nombreuse question, que c'est-il passé pendant qu'elle était inconsciente? Pourquoi son ancienne amie est devenue aussi haineuse à son égard? Pourquoi l'avait-on forcé à dormir?

-Je sais que tu te pose beaucoup de question, Régina y répondra quand elle reviendra.

-J'espère qu'elle me répondra.

-Elle le fera quand elle reviendra ne t'en fais pas.

A peine elle prononce cette phrase que le commissariat s'ouvre pour laisser Régina et David sortir avec un air mécontent sur le visage. Ils arrivent à la hauteur des deux voitures.

-Emma.

Cette dernière la regarde les sourcils froncés, elle est blessée que Régina se soit servi de sa magie contre elle. La brune baisse la tête sachant pourquoi la Sauveuse lui en veut, elle décide de lui laisser un peu d'espace pour sa calmer.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Ils se regardent tous avant que les Charmings ne baisse la tête, Régina ce décide à expliquer à la blonde impatiente ce qui se passe puisque ces parents ne son guère décidé à parler.

-Nous savons d'où vienne ces créatures et ce qu'elles veulent. Mais nous t'expliquerons en chemin on a pas de temps à perdre.

Emma est complètement choquée de la dernière phrase de la brune qui a parler avec un air froid et distant. Régina monte dans la Mercedes et Emma contourne cette dernière pour monter côté passager alors que les Charmings prennent la voiture de patrouille pour suivre la berline noir de l'ancienne reine qui traverse la ville à vive allure.

-Régina explique.

-Ton amie a tout avoué...

-Ce n'est pas mon amie.

Emma gronde. La brune sait que pour le moment, il n'est pas nécessaire d'approfondir, la Sauveuse est braquée et elle ne désire pas que la jeune femme se ferme comme une huître.

-Bref, sa mère a été kidnappé et pour la retrouver elle n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de te torturer.

-Toi même tu as dis Régina qu'on a toujours le choix.

-C'est un magicien Emma, il observait peut-être le moindre de ces fait et gestes,si moi et Henry ne t'avions pas trouvé, il serait venu à toi et qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu te faire.

La mâchoire d'Emma se serre alors qu'elle calme la colère grondante et naissante en elle.

-Je ne peux pas Régina.

-Sa prendra le temps qu'il faudra.

-Tu ne comprends pas, je l'ai vu dans son regard, elle prenait du plaisir à me faire ça.

Régina sent sa magie bouillir dans ses veines, elle a envie de tuer la fille Paige mais par respect pour son amie Maléfique, elle ne le fera pas, elle n'en vaut guère la peine.

-Elle nous a dit que c'était un homme et c'est à cause de moi qu'il s'en prend à vous.

-Je vois mais pourquoi toi? Il faut qu'on l'arrête c'est allé trop loin. Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'il ne nous a pas repéré.

-J'ai placé un sort sur le commissariat et un peu avant sur l'hôpital, il ne sait rien. Il ne sait même pas que tu es sortis de l'hôpital.

Emma fronce les sourcils quand elle se rend compte que l'ancienne reine ignore délibérément sa question. La berline s'arrête devant un entrepôt du port qui à l'air complètement désert. Les Charmings se garent derrière eux et ils pénètrent dans l'entrepôt abandonné. La Sauveuse hume l'air alors qu'une odeur vint titiller ses narines, une odeur qui lui fait froncer le nez, la même que dans la forêt.

-Bingo.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Emma?

-La même odeur dégoûtante que celle de la forêt. La dernière sa nous a mené à cette bestiole. Il doit y en avoir d'autre faite attention.

Ils hochent la tête. Armes en mains, ils progressent petit à petit dans l'entrepôt qu'ils estiment abandonné depuis des lustres. Emma à l'avant du groupe progresse en suivant la mauvaise odeur qui pourrait presque lui faire pleurer les yeux tellement c'est nauséabond. David marche doucement son épée en main et prêt à dégainée son arme de son holster. Le blond se fait projetter d'un coup sur le côté tout comme Mary alors que Emma et Régina se retourne pour les voir face aux créatures, Emma s'apprête à intervenir mais des serres l'attrape par le cou et la projette au sol alors que son arcade rencontre durement le sol. Le sang coule de sur son visage.

Régina se retrouve elle aussi face à une créature qui lui bloque le passage. Sa magie bouillonnant dans ses veines, elle attaque la créature à coup de boule de feu. Les yeux d'Emma change de couleur et elle utilise sa force pour se dégager de sa prise, envoyant la créature rencontre le mur. La blonde se remet sur ses jambes prêt au combat, elle craque sa nuque regardant la créature d'un œil noir, il est important pour elle de vite mettre fin au jours de cette satané bestiole pour aller aider Régina.

-Vous voilà tous réunit.

Emma relève la tête en entendant cette voix.

-Montre-toi espèce de lâche.

-Je n'ai guère besoin de me montrer, je sais de quoi tu es capable Sauveuse lorsque ta colère est présente, je ne tiens pas à l'affronter. Toi et moi sa finira par arriver mais je tiens à ce que tu sois faible et sans défense.

-Je vais mettre la main sur toi et te promettre une longue et lente agonie.

-Nous verrons Sauveuse. Régina, que diriez-vous d'un adversaire plus robuste.

La créature prend la forme d'un loup d'une tête de plus que Régina qui gronde en montrant les crocs et s'avançant vers elle, Régina recule d'un pas sous le choque. Emma réagit au quart de tour, elle saute dans les airs et son corps change de forme pour un loup noir et blanc qui se poste devant Régina en grognant.

-Emma!

Les deux créatures se toisent avant que l'une et l'autre n'attaquent, les mâchoires claquant sur des crocs aiguisées. Emma esquive un coup de croc en sautant sur le côté et l'attrape par le cou alors que la bête geignit, les pattes griffant le vide, une harpie attaque Emma, ce qui la force à lâcher sa prise. L'autre loup attaque et la Sauveuse fut jetée sur le côté, la harpie se jette à nouveau sur Emma mais une énorme boule de feu fut jetée sur elle, elle hurle avant de devenir poussière. Régina se précipite à côté de sa compagne et l'aide à se relever.

-Tu vas bien?

Pour toute réponse, elle pousse Régina de son museau pour l'écarter et qu'elle ne court pas le moindre danger. Le loup attaque à nouveau et réalise la même esquive que précédemment, prenant son assaillant par la gorge, elle y enfonce ces crocs et il lâche un dernier râle de douleur alors que le sang sort de sa gueule. Emma hurle, fière de sa victoire sur son assaillant.

-Nous nous reverrons.

Les Charmings viennent au côté de Régina qui câline la tête d'Emma. Toute deux savent que ce n'est pas la fin, la guerre est déclarée, il est temps de mettre fin a tout ça. Les deux femmes se regardent, toute la détermination présente dans leur yeux fait sourire les Charmings qui savent ce que les deux femmes ont en tête.


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Coucou tout le monde, voici la suite de notre histoire. Je publie aussi vite que je peux mais ces dernier temps j'ai pas mal de chose à faire que ce soit au boulot ou dans ma vie privée. J'essaie d'écrire quand je rentre du travail. J'espère au moins que mon histoire continue de vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous plaît. Bonne semaine et à bientôt les amis.**_

* * *

La berline noir de la brune roule lentement sur les routes de Storybrooke pour rejoindre le manoir, elle regarde dans son rétro pour voir une grosse masse noir courir après la Mercedes, elle s'arrête à un feu rouge et une grosse tête de loup se retrouve à la hauteur de l'ancienne reine qui baisse sa vite. La louve langue en dehors de la gueule et assise sur le macadam regarde la belle brune dans sa berline. Régina n'a pas pu la faire monter dans sa voiture, Emma étant trop grande pour entrer dedans.

Elle passe sa main en dehors de la voiture et Emma vient y blottir sa tête puis grogne de mécontentement quand la brune gratte de ses ongles son pelage. Sa queue fouette l'air alors que sa tête part en arrière pour apprécier les caresses qu'on lui prodigue. Le feu passe au vert, Régina ferme sa vitre et la voiture commence à avancer lentement mais pas trop vite pour que la Sauveuse puisse suivre.

Les Charmings étant partit de leur côté pour s'assurer que leur fils allait bien sachant qu'Emma était en de bonne main avec Régina. Il voulait savoir si leur fils était en sécurité avec Belle ensuite ils rentreraient chez eux pour se reposer et rester sur leur garde avec le magicien qui joue avec leur vie ces derniers temps. Quand elles arrivèrent au manoir, Emma grogna et quand la brune voulut sortir elle referma la portière de son museau, la brune voulut à nouveau sortir mais elle la dissuada en montrant les crocs.

Régina fini par laisser sa compagne faire sachant que cette dernière ne se montrait pas aussi agressif et protectrice avec elle, à part quand elle sentait le danger guetter sa famille. Emma s'avance vers le manoir et pousse la porte d'entrée abîmée de son museau, elle geignit pour attirer l'attention d'Henry. Mais quand aucun ne se fait entendre dans l'immense demeure, la louve commence à courir à travers les pièces ravagées de la demeure en cherchant le jeune garçon partout. L'inquiétude et la peur commence petit à petit à prendre place dans son cœur. Emma hume l'air mais le petit garçon n'est pas là, un grognement pure de rage sort du plus profond de sa gorge alors qu'un hurlement de loup déchire le silence. Les larmes ravageant le visage de la louve furieuse qu'on s'en est prit à son fils.

Régina inquiète sort de sa voiture en courant et entre dans le manoir, une colère sourde et une tristesse sans pareil ravage son âme, elle sait que cette dernière vient d'Emma. Elle se précipite sur Emma qui continue de hurler tout sa peine et sa colère. Elle attrape l'encolure d'Emma entre ses bras alors que sa tête se trouve contre la gorge de sa compagne. Cette dernière s'arrête en sentant un corps contre le sien.

-Calme-toi Emma.

Cette dernière grogne mais ne bouge pas.

-Je sais pourquoi tu es comme ça et je suis aussi folle de rage que toi mais nous ne devons pas nous laisser se faire consumer par la colère, il n'attend qu'un faux pas pour nous tuer toute les deux.

Emma se calme mais elle blottit sa tête contre la poitrine de la brune alors que cette dernière sent son haut se faire humide. Elle pose sa tête contre celle de sa compagne alors que des larmes coulent elle aussi sur le pelage brun. Toute deux se laissant allée à la disparition du petit garçon, elles n'ont aucune piste, elles ne savent pas où le trouver mais il a déclenché la colère des deux mères qu'il ne fallait surtout pas provoquer.

Régina penchée sur une carte, Emma tournant en rond derrière elle, elles se sentaient impuissante ne sachant pas où trouver leur fils dans la ville. Des coups à la porte se firent entendre, Emma s'arrête dans ses cents pas et se dirige vers le halle d'entrée toute crocs dehors alors que Régina relève sa tête de la carte de la ville. La porte s'ouvrit sur plusieurs personnes et la Sauveuse arrête de grogner en s'asseyant. Granny entre dans la pièce en regardant la compagne de Régina.

-Emma tout va bien?

La louve secoue la tête et regarde Régina pour lui demander d'expliquer à la vieille dame, l'ancienne reine hoche la tête en fermant les yeux se tournant complètement vers les nouveaux arrivants.

-Henry a disparu.

Des murmures parcourent l'assemblée et la louve aboie pour les faire taire. Granny pose une main sur l'épaule de Régina, elle lui sourit tendrement.

-Nous allons le retrouver, je pense que tout ce petit monde va vous aidez.

Tous hochèrent la tête en souriant à la brune qui sourit, son coeur gonflé de joie de savoir qu'on ne l'a considère plus comme la Méchante Reine. L'espoir qu'ils ont plus de chance de trouver leur fils avec les habitants de la petite bourgade.

Emma se leva et sa queue fouette l'air quand elle vit Ruby sous sa forme de louve. Elles se tournèrent autour avant de s'attaquer l'une et l'autre pour jouer. Granny et Régina se mirent à rire, la Sauveuse releva la tête et se précipite sur sa compagne pour quémander un peu d'attention.

-Allons retrouver notre fils Emma.

Emma jappe.

-Ruby?

La louve se poste à côté de sa grand-mère.

-On va avoir besoin de votre flaire à toute les deux, on va aller fouiller la forêt.

-Je viens avec vous.

Archie sortit du groupe avec Pongo au bout de la laisse.

-Pongo a un bon flair, il peut aider.

Granny va vers le reste du groupe.

-Bien, je veux un groupe pour aller chercher du côté des docks, un autre qui va parcourir la ville et un autre vers la frontière, nous nous allons nous occuper de la forêt.

Ils hochèrent la tête, ils se dispersèrent alors qu'Emma fit monter Hooper et Régina sur son dos, Granny grimpa sur le dos de Ruby et ils partirent en direction de la forêt. Les deux louves se servirent de leur museau pour retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une petite trace du petit garçon. Le dalmatien suivant de près les deux louves malgré leur rapidité, Emma s'arrête et son museau au sol, sentit ce dernier pour y trouver une quelconque empreinte ou odeur du petit garçon. Ruby fit pareil quelques mètres plus loin avant qu'un aboiement ne fasse relevé la tête de Ruby et Emma. Le dalmatien part en courant et les lycanthropes ne perdent pas de temps pour le suivre.

Le chien revient vers la ville ce qui fait froncer les sourcils de Régina et Granny mais fait sourire Emma, Ruby et Archie. Il a trouvé la trace de leur fils, ils vont pouvoir mettre la main sur celui qui se joue d'elle, il est vrai qu'elles en ont plus qu'assez de faire joujou. Mais sans qu'elle ne s'en rend compte, Emma reprend forme humaine ce qui l'a fait s'affaler au sol. Archie et Régina tombent sur le sol avant de se relever et de voir que la blonde complètement nue regardée ses mains comme si elle avait besoin d'une réponse.

Granny prend la cape de Ruby et la mets sur les épaules de la blonde qui referme les pans sur son corps. Régina et la vielle dame aide la jeune femme à se relever sur ses jambes tremblantes, elles ne comprennent pas ce qui est arrivé à la Sauveuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Emma?

Elle relève la tête.

-Je ne sais pas, avant même que je ne m'en rende compte j'avais repris ma forme humaine.

Régina regarde le dalmatien s'agiter dans tout les sens pour leur dire de le suivre.

-Il doit y avoir un dôme magique.

-Sa aurait annulé mes transformation. Je ne comprend pas même dans un monde sans magie j'arrivais à contrôler certaines particularité.

-Je pense qu'il a dû placer un dôme qui annihile la malédiction qui pèse sur toi.

La blonde reporte son attention sur Ruby.

-Cela ne marche pas sur Ruby.

-Il estime peut-être que tu es plus incontrôlable que Ruby.

La concernée tire son immense langue à la reine avant de se retourner et de se mettre à bouder.

-Je vais devenir un poids si je vais plus loin.

Régina regarde Emma l'air grave. Elle lui colle une claque derrière la tête avant de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches avec sa prestance de reine. La blonde place une main derrière sa tête, à l'endroit même ou sa compagne lui a mit une claque.

-Ouch ! T'es dur Régina.

-Arrête un peu de raconter n'importe quoi Miss Swan.

Emma grimace quand elle se rend compte que Régina l'a appelée Miss Swan. " Sa va barder pour mon matricule" Elle ne se trompa pas.

-La prochaine fois que tu dis une chose aussi bête je te coupe la langue.

Emma déglutit difficilement. Régina s'approche d'elle, la Sauveuse ferme les yeux mais sent deux bras s'enrouler autour de son cou. Elle les rouvre un peu surprise avant de sortir ses main de sous sa cape et serrer la femme contre elle. L'ancienne reine se détache un peu d'elle et dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de mettre son front le sien.

-J'ai besoin de toi Emma, tu n'es pas un poids, tu es la Sauveuse, un être magique et qui plus est la compagne de la Méchante Reine.

-Gina...

-Nous allons rentrer à l'intérieur et sauver notre fils pour que nous puissions rentrer à la maison et mettre fin à tout ceci.

Une lueur de détermination traverse le regard de jade et Régina se dit qu'elle a réussi à faire revenir le courage et la détermination qui la caractérise tant.

-Retrouvons notre fils et mettons fin à tout ça pour rentrer à la maison.

Régina hoche la tête en souriant avant qu'Emma ne prenne sa main pour suivre la dalmatien accompagné des autres. La Sauveuse fait en sorte de contrôler ses émotions alors que le chien du docteur Hooper se fraye un chemin jusqu'à une maison abandonnée au abord de la ville. Un autre groupe qui cherche le jeune garçon, les rejoints. Pongo s'arrête devant le porche et Emma renifle l'air mais rien ne se passe. Elle n'a plus son flair non plus, elle sent son collier briller. La magie de Rumple est là et il semblerait que ce dernier ai décidé de l'aider un peu.

Elle s'avance vers la maison alors que les planches de bois grince sous son poids. Elle ouvre la porte qui s'ouvre dans un bruit à en donner des frissons. Elle pénètre dans la maison, les autres sur ses talons. La maison est trop calme au goût de la blonde qui reste sur ses gardes et attentif au moindre bruit dans cette demeure fantôme a lui en donner des frissons. Elle rentre dans une pièce qui semble être une vieille cuisine, la poussière ainsi que les doigts d'araignée traîne un peu partout, Emma ne doute pas une seconde que cette maison est abandonnée depuis des lustres alors pourquoi Pongo l'a amenée ici. Le dalmatien ne l'aurait pas emmené ici par hasard.

Une lumière attire ses yeux vers le jardin, elle décide la suivre espérant que sa l'emmène à son fils. Quand elle ouvrit le reste de porte qui devait être une baie vitrée, Emma se figea et son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle vit son fils inconscient et le front en sang.

-Henry!

Elle commence à courir vers lui puis des lianes sortirent du sol pour la stopper dans sa course, Régina, Granny et Ruby virent Emma en difficulté, ils se précipitèrent pour l'aider mais se firent arrêter elle aussi. Tout ceux ce trouvant avec eux furent bloqué par un murs d'épine qu'ils tentèrent de détruire mais rien n'y fit. Des torches s'allumèrent pour dévoiler des créatures, les harpies qui les entourent. Puis un visage un seul qui fit serrer les dents à Emma et Régina.

-C'est un honneur de vous revoir mesdames.

Emma gronda et serra la mâchoire en gesticulant pour se défaire de l'étreinte des lianes qui sert sa chaire.

-Tu te montre enfin espèce de lâche.

Il se tourne vers Emma un sourire sadique au lèvres.

-Content de vous revoir Emma.

-Je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire.

-Vu comment vous êtes baîllonnée cela m'étonnerait beaucoup.

-Je vais me libérer et crois-moi tu vas regretter de t'en être prit à mon fils.

Il se lève de son siège et s'avance vers la blonde faisant grogner Régina et Ruby. Il prend le menton d'Emma entre ses doigts et lève son visage vers le sien.

-Ohhhhhh je vais te libérer et dès maintenant, tu me remercieras.

Sans qu'Emma ne comprenne une épée la transperça de part en part. Le hurlement des trois femmes raisonnèrent dans son crâne. Il lâcha l'épée dans le corps de la blonde qui tomba à genoux, un filet de sang sortant de ses lèvres, elle tomba sur le côté, tendit la main vers son fils qui ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla en voyant l'état de sa mère.

-Ma!

Elle ferma les yeux et ce fut le noir total.

-Emma!

Régina sanglota quand elle vit le corps de sa compagne s'affaisser toute vie l'ayant quitté. La colère prit possession de son corps, il n'y avait plus que l'EvilQueen. Elle prit sa posture de reine et brûla les lianes autour de son corps avant de faire de même avec Ruby et Granny.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Régina, après tout, tu es la sœur de la femme que j'aime et que tu m'as enlevée.

-Je ne t'ai rien enlevée, tu ne l'as méritais tout simplement pas, ma sœur mérité d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne lui raconte pas n'importe quoi toute les secondes et toi mon cher tu as battus tout les records. Maintenant que tu as tuée la femme que j'aime, je vais lentement te faire souffrir.

Elle prononça ses phrase d'un ton aussi froid que la glace et l'homme sourit.

-L'amour est une faiblesse Régina.

-Non, elle est une force et je vais te montrer pourquoi on m'appelle l'EvilQueen.

Une boule de feu apparut dans sa main avant qu'elle ne la jette sur lui, les créatures s'envolèrent et tentèrent de l'attaquer mais des flèches volèrent. Elle détourna les yeux pour voir Snow et Charmings, Ruby et Granny tentaient de protéger la reine du mieux qu'elles pouvaient et cela marcha très bien.

-Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort dès le début.

-C'est là que tu te trompe.

Régina ne put plus bouger et il sortit un petit couteau pour taillader un peu la joue de la reine. Un léger filet de sang coula le long de sa joue, il taillada son bras assez profondément pour que la reine lâche un léger gémissement de douleur.

-Maman!

Henry tentait de se défaire de ses chaînes, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, il n'avait pas quitté sa mère blonde du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive sa mère en mauvaise posture.

Un nuage vert apparut entre la brune et l'homme qui s'écarta en fronçant les sourcils, une force invisible le poussa quelques mètres plus loin avant que l'intrus n'attrape la brune par la taille.

-Zéléna...

-Je suis là maintenant Sis.

La rousse serra un peu plus sa sœur contre elle. Quand elle fut sûre que l'ancienne reine tiendrait sur ses jambes, elle la lâcha et cette dernière avança vers la blonde. Une boule de feu bleu sortit de nulle part mais la rouquine la stoppa dans sa course, protégeant sa sœur.

-Tu ne toucheras plus à ma famille cela suffit!

-Je fais ça pour nous Zéléna, elle t'a arrachée à moi.

-Elle ne t'a rien arrachée du tout, je t'ai tournée le dos car Régina comptait largement plus que toi. C'est ma famille et je l'a protégerais.

-Moi qui croyait que je comptais pour toi, qu'on allait fonder une famille.

La rouquine roula des yeux.

-C'est ce que je voulais faire au début avant que tu ne décide de tuer ma sœur et que tu ne Robin.

-Ils se seraient mit sur notre chemin, nous n'aurions pas pu vivre notre vie.

Régina tenait le corps de la blonde contre elle en sanglotant, elle ne sentait plus son cœur battre ni son souffle caresser sa joue. Elle fit un mouvement de la main et libéra son fils qui se précipita vers elles.

-Alors tu as fais ton choix, ce sera toujours Régina?

-Oui, elle est ma sœur et ma seule famille, ce sera toujours elle.

-Je vais de ce pas la réduire à néant comme ça tu seras à moi.

Régina regarda le collier autour du cou de la blonde, ce dernier est imprégner de magie et clignote d'une magie blanche, elle le retira et le corps d'Emma fut engloutit dans une immense lumière. Lorsque la lumière s'estompa, Régina y vit une immense créature en armure


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Salut tout le monde, je suis désolé je fais ce que je peux pour vous donnez quelque chose de potable avec le peu d'inspiration que j'ai mais bon, je fais avec même si ces derniers temps sa a l'air de me revenir, c'est déjà ça. J'espère que sa vous plaît toujours et que vous continuez de me lire. C'est malheureusement la fin de cette histoire mais je reviendrais pour une nouvelle histoire. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**_

* * *

Une queue blanche comme la neige, une armure recouvrant son corps et une fourrure blanche de par et d'autre, un loup-garous se tenant sur deux pattes qui plus est comme un humain, deux oreilles touffus avec une boucle d'oreille portant une plume blanche et ayant son bout noir. Un collier indien autour du cou avec des plumes et des perles d'un blanc comme sa fourrure et noir comme la nuit.

Ce dernier se tourna pour regarder la brune qui le regarde les yeux écarquillés, il regarde le collier dans la main de la brune avant que ses deux pierres azur ne rencontrent le regard chocolat, le souffle de l'ancienne reine se coupa quand elle rencontra le regard du loup qui la releva.

-Je vous remercie grâce à vous, votre âme-sœur est sauvée.

La brune écarquilla les yeux quand la créature se mit à parler.

-C'est impossible!

La louve se tourna à nouveau vers celui qui a tenté de la tuer. Un grognement sortit de sa gueule et elle croisa les bras sur son amure qui fit un bruit métallique.

-Je crois mon cher Hadès que tu as fais bien assez de dégâts comme ça, tu as brisé les règles établis par ton frère et tu as ramené des morts à la vie.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Mawen.

La louve soupira en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir sur celui qui fut le roi des enfers, envahit par la folie depuis qu'il est sortit du cristal.

-Tu as dépassée les bornes, mon devoir est de t'emmener auprès de ton frère pour que tu sois jugé de tes crimes et je vais accomplir ma mission. Tu as faillis tuer mon hôte et je vais te faire regretter de t'en être prit à elle alors que tu savais que j'étais là.

Elle prit une position de combat. Hadès fit apparaître des morts autour de lui.

-Comment oses-tu me défier avec des morts qui plus est? Ta traîtrise n'a donc plus aucune limite?

-Je ferais ce qui est nécessaire pour récupérer ce qui m'appartient.

La louve grogna. Régina, Henry et Zéléna regardaient la scène qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux, la créature se tourna vers eux.

-A votre place je boucherais mes oreilles.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire 2 fois, Mawen hurla à travers la forêt, d'autres hurlement de loups se firent entendre puis des meutes de loups sortirent de la forêt, les gueules ouvertes sur des crocs acérés.

-Vous vous joignez à moi les Mills?

La voix d'Emma perça le silence, Régina releva la tête pour voir la louve lui sourirent de ses crocs, des yeux émeraudes rencontrant son regard chocolat. Elle sortit une épées de son dos et la donna à Henry.

-Il est temps mon fils.

Il sourit en bombant le torse, les yeux brillants de larmes tout comme sa mère brune qui se remit sur ses jambes et sentit une magie tout autour d'elle, guérissant ses blessures, rechargeant sa magie.

-Emma...

-Allons-y Gina.

Elle hoche la tête alors qu'Emma se mets sur 4 quatre pour prendre de l'élan. La brune fit apparaître des boules de feu dans sa main tout comme sa sœur. La louve poussa sur ses pattes et les autres loups se joignirent à elle pour se jeter sur ses assaillants, le fracas métallique de son armure percuta les morts avant qu'Emma n'attrape l'un de ses ennemis et l'enfonça dans la terre, ces griffes griffant la chaire de ses ennemis, elle se frayait un chemin pour atteindre Hadès. Le sang colorait le sol de sa couleur rouge carmin.

Ce dernier effrayé de voir la louve progresser aussi rapidement, lança des boules et des lianes sur elle mais Régina et Zéléna les détruisaient avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la créature. Agacée, il fini par prendre la forme d'un loup aussi gros qu'Emma, d'un noir comme le charbon. Il se jette aussi dans la mêlée, l'ancienne reine jeta des boules de feu sur lui mais ce dernier ne ralentit pas sa course. Il progressait de plus en plus vite vers Emma et tenter de la tuer.

Emma quant à elle continue son ascension tuant les morts passant entre ses griffes, elle vit Hadès ce changer en loup et charger sur elle, sa patte droite partit un peu derrière elle, levant les bras devant son ennemi la chargea d'un coup la faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres, la louve grogna avant de prendre le loup sous les aisselles et de le faire passer au-dessus d'elle, il retomba au sol en grognant.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû te mêler de ça Mawen, la déesse lycanthrope ne se laisse pas entraîner dans les problèmes des humains.

Les Mills écarquillèrent les yeux à cette révélation, ils ne se doutaient pas que cette fourrure une déesse s'y cachait.

-Tu t'es attaqué à mon hôte, qui plus est tu as désobéis à ton frère. J'ai ordre de te ramener à ton frère.

-Tu sais que je suis un dieu, je ne peux pas mourir.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage de la lycanthrope. Regina ainsi qu'Henry eurent des frissons dans le dos..

-Tu as été déchu de ce titre lorsque le cristal aurait dû te tuer, tu as été sauvé par ton frère en tant que mortel.

Le loup écarquilla les yeux, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il n'était plus qu'un humain, un humain certes mais doté de magie, la rage monta en lui, une haine ainsi qu'une rancune incommensurable prit possession de lui. Il voulait la tête de la louve et il allait l'avoir, la louve vit la grimace de haine déformée ces traits, elle se mit en position de combat.

-Régina reculez avec Henry.

La brune se tourna vers la louve, les yeux émeraude était redevenue azur, Mawen craignait pour sa sécurité, il était mieux de faire ce qu'elle dit mais elle ne voulait pas laisser cette dernière derrière elle, elle ne voulait pas la laisser affronter Hadès seule.

-Je sais à quoi vous pensez Régina mais je puis vous assurez qu'Emma est en sécurité, je ne peux pas assurer notre sécurité si je dois assurer la votre.

L'ancienne reine baissa la tête avant d'hocher cette dernière. Elle s'éloigna pour s'occuper de ces ennemis.

-Vous allez la retrouver, finissons ce que nous avons commencé et nous pourrons retourner à nos vies.

Elle entendit cette dernière phrase qui lui était destinée avec que les deux loups ne se jettent l'un sur l'autre. Les morts affluaient et elle devait à tout prix les retenir pour qu'Emma puissent s'occuper d'Hadès sans être gênée. Regina les réduisait en poussière les uns après les autres, protégeant son fils partit dans la mêlé avec les loups de la lycanthope. Les loups étaient plusieurs sur chaque ennemi pour les mettre à terre et leur arracher la gorge avant qu'ils ne meurent dans leur propre sang. L'épée de son fils tailladait et transperçait ses ennemis avec force et vigueur, elle ne regrette pas que son fils ai apprit auprès des Charmings.

Elle jeta un œil vers la lycanthrope qui a clairement l'avantage sur Hadès au sol, l'armure rouge et or portait des traces évidente d'éraflures ainsi que le corps de la louve. Un moment d'inattention qui coûta cher à la brune, on se jeta sur elle et quand elle regarda son assaillant elle déglutit. Robin. Ce dernier mît ses mains autour de sa gorge et serra, l'ancienne reine tenta d'enlever ses mains, étant paniqué sa magie ne réagissait pas. Elle commençait à manquer d'air.

La louve tomba à genoux essoufflée, elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. Hadès la regarda avant de regarder le champ de bataille et de voir la brune au sol entrain de se faire étrangler par son ancien compagnon. Il se releva du sol et ricana en s'avançant lentement vers elle.

-Je vois que tu as un point faible ma chère Mawen.

-Tu ne perd rien...pour...attendre.

Il poussa la louve au sol alors que cette dernière posa ses mains sur sa gorge, elle tourna son regard azur vers l'ancienne reine, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle se releva sur ses pattes et fonça sur l'assaillants de la brune pour lui arracher la tête. Elle arriva derrière lui et transperça son corps de part en part. L'étreinte sur la brune se relâcha et Mawen dégagea Regina du cadavre, cette dernière se mit sur le côté, massant sa gorge en toussant et tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Elle allait remercier la louve mais cette dernière hurla d'un coup. Hadès se maudit traître tient sa nuque de ses crocs et les enfonce dans sa chaire. Regina sent une violente douleur dans sa poitrine quand le hurlement retentit. Zéléna envoya un golem sur le désormais mortel qui relâcha la déesse, elle tomba au sol à moitié consciente. La brune prend la tête de la louve sur ses cuisses et commence à insuffler sa magie dans la nuque de la créature pour la guérir.

La créature de Zéléna combattait avec férocité, il était temps de mettre fin à tout ceci. Regina la regardait à faire avant qu'une idée ne vienne germer.

-Le bracelet qui contient la magie.

La louve ouvrit les yeux.

-Cela pourrait être une bonne idée mais je n'en ai guère Regina.

La brune sourit sadiquement avant de tendre sa main paume vers le ciel, un petit nuage apparut et quand il disparut un bracelet noir se trouvait là.

-Comment allons-nous faire pour lui mettre?

La créature releva la tête pour regarder Hadès se battre contre le golem, il semble éprouver quelques difficultés.

-Je vais attaqué avec Zéléna, je vais t'ouvrir une brèche.

-Tu n'es pas en état.

-Mon devoir est de protéger. Tel est le souhait de mon hôte, protéger ceux qu'elle aime.

Elle se remit difficilement sur ses pattes aidé par Regina.

-Attend mon signal et mets lui le bracelet.

-Bien.

-Ne soit pas trop loin, nous aurons du mal à le tenir.

\- Entendue je ne serais pas loin au cas ou.

Mawen repartit au combat sous le sourire des deux femmes Mills. Le golem continuait d'attaquer et la lycanthrope en profita pour passer derrière lui et le ceinturer, la créature de Zéléna immobilisa les bras de Hadès et ce dernier se mit à se débattre dans tout les sens pour se défaire de leur emprise, Mawen tendit tout ses muscles qui roulèrent sous sa chaire.

-Régina!

Le golem prit un des bras de Hadès et le tendit vers la brune. Cette dernière lui enfila le bracelet. Et les deux créatures le relâchèrent, les morts disparurent et les monstres d'Hadès devinrent poussière. Le mortelle reprit forme humaine et tenta de ceinturer la lycanthrope qui le souleva par le cou.

-Je te conseille de ne pas m'énerver Hadès à moins que tu ne veuille que je te casse tout les membres.

La lycanthrope se tourna vers les Mills.

-Je suis navré Régina mais je vais avoir besoin du corps de votre Sauveuse pendant quelque temps.

-Non. Vous aviez dit qu'Emma reviendrait avec nous.

La louve baissa la tête, elle ne pouvait rester, son travail n'était pas encore terminé. Tenant Hadès par le cou, un éclair zébra le ciel et tomba sur la lycanthrope qui disparut. Régina tomba au sol à genoux, en regardant le ciel.

-Rendez-là moi !

Les deux Mills regardaient la brune ne sachant pas quoi faire avec que son fils ne vienne la prendre dans ses bras.

-Elle reviendra maman, elle revient toujours.

L'ancienne reine commença à sangloter dans les bras de son fils. Elle voulait juste que sa famille soit réunis une bonne fois pour toute, elle espérait de tout son cœur que la jeune femme reviendrait.

* * *

 **1 mois plus tard.**

Régina se trouve dans le Granny buvant son café avant d'aller travailler, d'un coup la porte du dîner s'ouvrit avec fracas. Elle tourna vivement la tête, pour voir Grincheux essoufflé et tentant de reprendre son souffle pour dire ce qu'il meurt d'envie visiblement de dire depuis qu'il est entré dans le petit restaurant.

-Tu es fou d'ouvrir la porte de mon restaurant ainsi Leroy, as-tu encore bu de si bon matin?

-Je n'ai pas bu.

-Eh bien dit nous ce que tu viens faire ici.

-Il y un portail qui c'est ouvert à l'entrée de l'horloge.

Régina écarquilla les yeux tout comme les clients du restaurant qui hurlèrent.

-Quoi?!

-Décidément on ne peut jamais être tranquille.

La reine rajoute ces mots en buvant la dernière gorgé de son café et sortit du restaurant avec les autres pour se rendre à l'horloge pour rencontrer l'inopportun qui ose s'introduire dans leur ville. Ils arrivèrent devant le grand tourbillon qui les éblouis d'un coup, une silhouette se détache et sort du tourbillon,une carrure immense, une fourrure blanche et vierge de toute armure. Régina reconnu sans mal, Mawen ou plutôt Emma. Elle ne bougea pas d'un cil et quand la louve la regarda, elle ne reconnu rien de la blonde.

-Cher habitants de Storybrooke, je suis venue vous donnez de bonne nouvelle, Hadès ne vous causera plus d'ennui, désormais dans les geôle de l'olympe il mesure à quel point sa haine et sa rancœur l'on mené trop loin. Je vous ai aussi ramené quelqu'un qui est fière de revenir parmi vous pour reprendre sa place.

Une plus petite silhouette sort du tourbillon, une chevelure blonde, un corps fin marquant une fine musculature. La brune sentit son cœur louper un battement quand elle vit sa compagne. La louve grogna en direction d'Emma.

-Ne les fait pas plus attendre, voilà un moment qu'ils attendent ton retour.

La Sauveuse ne se fit pas le dire deux fois et se mit à courir en direction de la brune, elle se jeta sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras de toute ses forces, l'ancienne reine passa une main dans les cheveux blond et des larmes de joies dévalèrent ses joues. Elle se mit à murmurer encore et encore le non de sa compagne qui embrassait ses joues et sa tempe.

-Emma...

-Je suis là Régina.

Cette voix, voilà 1 mois qu'elle attendait de pouvoir l'entendre à nouveau. Elle serra un peu plus étroitement le corps de la Sauveuse contre le sien.

-Désormais est vierge de toute malédiction. Elle est redevenue celle qu'elle fut autrefois.

Henry se jeta sur sa mère et la serra contre lui. Toute la famille se joignit au câlin et la blonde fut heureuse de tous les retrouver. Elle se détacha d'eux et se dirigea vers Mawen.

-Merci pour ton aide et ta protection Mawen.

-Ce fut un plaisir d'avoir un hôte tel que toi Emma.

La louve souleva la jeune femme et la serra contre elle.

-Soit prudente dorénavant, je ne serais plus là pour te protéger.

-Ne t'en fais pas Mawen et puis j'ai ma magie désormais.

Elle déposa l'humaine au sol et Mawen salua tout le monde avant de se diriger vers le portail, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme qui lui sourit, elle fit de même avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de disparaître dans le portail qui se referma derrière elle.

Tout le monde voulu savoir ce qui c'était passé lors de l'absence de la jeune femme, cette dernière raconta son périple chez les dieux, Zeus a rendu à Mawen sa liberté, Emma fut un peu déboussolé et mal en point pendant 2 semaines ce qui fait qu'elle n'a pu revenir plus tôt, les dieux on prit soin d'elle avant de la ramener dans son monde. Ils burent tous un verre au Granny's en l'honneur de la blonde. Régina est heureuse de voir autant de gaieté, la jeune femme étant l'âme de cette ville. Sa famille enfin réunit, elle peut désormais enfin avoir sa fin heureuse avec Emma.

Cette dernière s'approche d'elle et la serre contre elle avant de lui voler ses lèvres dans un baiser nécessiteux qui fit siffler tout le monde autour. Elle enroule ses bras autour de la nuque de la blonde, la voilà sa fin heureuse.


End file.
